


i'm going to hell and you're all coming with me

by heej_jpg



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, Girl Penis, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heej_jpg/pseuds/heej_jpg
Summary: just a bunch of spicy loona one shots.!!! please read the tags before proceeding. thanks :] !!!
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 27
Kudos: 519





	1. swim

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to hell
> 
> anyways, enjoy! it's my first fic be gentle w me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jiwoo and sooyoung take a late nigh swim

if you ask jiwoo what her favorite way to relax after a long day of work is, she'll probably say that it's when she and sooyoung take a late night swim in their backyard pool.

well that, and other things.

" _a-ah_ , sooyoung." jiwoo had been pushed up against the pool wall for a good 10 minutes now her arms around sooyoung's neck, sooyoung towering over her, hands around jiwoo's waist, tracing the top of her bikini bottoms, lips on her neck.

"hmm?" sooyoung hums.

"someone might hear us." jiwoo says but she doesn't make a move to stop whatever sooyoung is doing to her.

"let them hear, it's our backyard anyway."

sooyoung nips at her ear and jiwoo might pass out from how suddenly turned on she feels. as much as she'd like to continue she doesn't want her neighbor slash best friend jungeun to tease her on their next lunch date if she hears sooyoung fucking her in their pool. but the way sooyoung keeps kissing her right now makes her forget jungeun's existence and not care about the shit eating grin she knows her best friend will have once they talk about this.

sooyoung breaks away from her and asks, "do you really want to stop, baby? i'm not going to be mad, we can just continue this inside if you want?"

sooyoung bless her heart looks concerned that she might be pushing jiwoo too far. they haven't really tried fucking outside the house and jiwoo is kind of feeling hot at the idea that they're gonna have sex outside. well, in their backyard but still. and plus she can feel how hard sooyoung is against her thigh, how could she stop?

"i'm alright baby." jiwoo smiles at her and pushes sooyoung away. sooyoung was about to ask what's wrong but she suddenly finds herself against the pool wall this time. jiwoo looking at her with a predatory glint in her eyes. sooyoung visibly swallows as jiwoo traces her hand up sooyoung's thigh and cups her cock through her boy shorts, rubbing her up and down while kissing her neck.

"oh _fuck_ jiwoo." sooyoung shuts her eyes, she can't believe that jiwoo is actually doing this. sooyoung had been fantasizing about fucking jiwoo somewhere public but was too embarrassed to bring it up thinking that jiwoo would be too shy. apparently she's wrong, because jiwoo reaches into her shorts to touch her cock.

"you're so hard for me unnie. i love it." jiwoo coos and even though she and sooyoung have been dating for months now she's still amazed at how hard sooyoung gets.

"yeah?" sooyoung's breathes against jiwoos mouth. their hot breaths mix and jiwoo keeps jerking her off so slowly. everything is so hot and sooyoung thinks that if she died right now she'd be so happy.

"unnie touch me too." sooyoung had never moved so fast in her life. she cups jiwoo's ass with her hands and squeezes. jiwoo gasps and bites her lip at how rough sooyoung is being and strokes her faster. sooyoung's eyes almost roll to the back of her head at how good this feels. " _a-ah_ , jiwoo stop. baby stop."

"is something wrong, unnie?" jiwoo looks at her with her big eyes and her cute lips all red and swollen. god, sooyoung wants to fuck her mouth. maybe later, sooyoung thinks.

"no baby, it's just i don't want to cum yet. and i want to feel you against my fingers too. your hands are too distracting." sooyoung smirks at her as she unties the strings of jiwoo's bikini top and bottoms.

"shit..." sooyoung curses as she sees jiwoos body. seeing her perfectly sized tits and perky nipples makes sooyoung almost drool. jiwoo looks up at her shyly and smiles.

"unnie i want to see you too." sooyoung unties her own bikini top and steps out of her boy shorts (albeit with a little difficulty because of the water).

jiwoo hungrily takes in all the curves of sooyoung's body and even though she can't clearly make out sooyoung's cock because of the water she gets wetter at the knowledge of how well sooyoung stretches her out.

"come here baby." sooyoung says and jiwoo wraps her arms around sooyoung's neck as sooyoung lifts her up and places jiwoo's legs around her waist. sooyoung holds her with one arm around her waist while the other hand makes its way to jiwoo's pussy. sooyoung rubs her cunt and she can definitely feel something wet and it's not pool water. she's looking at jiwoo while she circles her clit gently and jiwoo's eyes are shut so tightly, mouth open breathing shallow breaths against sooyoung's lips that sooyoung thinks she's almost in tears. the sight makes sooyoung so painfully hard that she thinks she can cum without even touching herself. jiwoo's driving her crazy with her little whimpers and soft unnie's. she's so fucking cute, sooyoung just wants to ruin her.

"unnie, _a-ah!_ inside please." how could sooyoung say no to that voice? she pushes inside jiwoo and moans at how hot jiwoo feels around her finger.

"you want another one baby?"

jiwoo, unable to form words, nods and breathes against sooyoung's ear as sooyoung enters another finger in her.

"you feel so good jiwoo, i can't wait to fuck you with my cock."

before jiwoo could even process what she said jiwoo swears as she gets fucked with sooyoung's gloriously long fingers. the water around them starts making ripples at how hard sooyoung fucks jiwoo.

"ah, unnie. unnie _fuck...please,_ ah. i want to cum." sooyoung feels how jiwoo's clenching around her fingers and she knows jiwoo's close. but since jiwoo wants to cum, she pulls out of jiwoo gently and turns around lifting jiwoo up on the side of the pool. she pulls jiwoo's legs apart and licks her, sooyoung's tongue licking her up from her hole to her clit.

"oh _fuck,_ unnie, yes." sooyoung just loves how jiwoo swears so much when they have sex. jiwoo normally couldn't even say the word heck so seeing her lover being so filthy makes her go crazy. and she loves eating jiwoo out too, she just tastes so sweet, and smells so good. she could eat her out for days. but she has a more pressing issue at hand. jiwoo's been begging for the past 5 minutes now and she swears jiwoo's about to cry at how badly she wants to cum. so she pushes two fingers in jiwoo's pussy, fucking into her and sucks her clit.

"yes! fuck, oh my god. right there unnie." jiwoo moans as she cards her fingers through sooyoung's hair. sooyoung's tongue and fingers feel so good that jiwoo's practically humping her face now.

"oh _fuck...fuck..fuuuck"_ jiwoo cries as she cums, sooyoung enjoying the way that jiwoo shamelessly ground her pussy against her face.

"you alright?" sooyoung chuckles as jiwoo lies back legs still dangling over the pool, overwhelmed with the orgasm she just had.

jiwoo snorts and gets up on her elbows and looks at sooyoung with her hair disheveled and mouth glistening with jiwoo's cum. and suddenly jiwoo wants to go again.

"i'd be alright if you get out of that pool and fuck me unnie." jiwoo says with a smile and half expects sooyoung to use the stairs by the side of the pool to get out. but sooyoung with her glorious arms raises herself up and out of the pool. jiwoo almost chokes at how fucking hot sooyoung is at that moment ( _well she's hot all the time_ jiwoo thinks) and jiwoo almost trips on air trying to stand.

"so what now baby? i remember someone saying that they want to get fucked." sooyoung smirks as she stares down at jiwoo.

instead of answering jiwoo takes sooyoung's hand, leads her to one of the pool chairs (sooyoung checks her ass out, she can't really miss an opportunity can she?) and pushes at sooyoung's chest so she'd sit down. jiwoo straddles her and the moment jiwoo's wetness touches the underside of sooyoung's cock, jiwoo swears at the feel of sooyoung being so hard for her. jiwoo slides her folds against sooyoung's cock, spreading so much of her wetness and her cum that it coats sooyoung's cock and drips down her abs.

"oh fuck yeah." sooyoung holds jiwoo's hips as they both grind on each other, jiwoo twitching every time the head of sooyoung's cock catches her clit.

"up." sooyoung says, and jiwoo gets up on her knees as sooyoung lines her cock up against jiwoo's entrance.

knowing how thick sooyoung is, jiwoo slowly sinks down her length marvelling at how she stretches her out so deliciously.

"how are you so tight jiwoo? you feel so good, fuck." sooyoung says, almost delirious at how lewdly jiwoo's pussy stretches around her cock.

once jiwoo has sooyoung's whole length inside her she lets out a shaky exhale and slowly lifts herself up before sinking down again, eyes half lidded at how good she feels inside her. sooyoung is so deep inside her jiwoo feels like she's reaching her stomach.

"hands behind your back, come and ride unnie like a good girl." sooyoung says as she sits up more, a hand on jiwoo's waist, the other reaching up jiwoo's face. she holds jiwoo's face, thumb pressing on her lips and like the good girl that she is, jiwoo opens up and takes it in her mouth, moaning as she starts to ride sooyoung's cock.

sooyoung thinks that this version of jiwoo might be her favorite. jiwoo riding her desperately, drooling with her thumb in her mouth, moaning at how good she's feeling. sooyoung wants to ruin her. sooyoung gets excited at the thought of what she could do to jiwoo.

but her thoughts are interrupted when jiwoo abruptly cums, shaking on top of sooyoung as she sobs, overwhelmed with how powerful her ograsm was.

"oh baby, you came already? without unnie? that's alright. i want you to come again okay?" sooyoung softly says to her as she takes her thumb out of her mouth.

jiwoo shakes her head, tears on the corners of her eyes. "u-unnie, i c-can't."

"yes you can baby. don't you want to be a good girl and cum with unnie cumming inside you too?" sooyoung says as she fucks up into jiwoo, jiwoo whimpering at the sudden movement.

finally jiwoo nods, puts her arms around sooyoung and rests her head against her shoulder.

sooyoung holds jiwoo's hips and moves her up to encourage her to move again. jiwoo slowly starts riding her. by this time sooyoung is so close to cumming she knows she'll only need a few strokes to cum. so she starts fucking up into jiwoo.

"fuck fuck fuck, yes. jiwoo fuck." sooyoung is grasping her hips so roughly she's sure there'll be bruises after. she's nipping at jiwoo's neck, making sure she's all marked up once they're done. her jiwoo's so fair skinned, seeing her with hickeys all over, letting people know she's hers makes her feel so hot. 

_"ah, ah, ah."_ jiwoo's feeling so good she can't do anything but babble at how her sooyoung unnie is fucking her so well. "unnie fuck me harder." she begs.

sooyoung almost growls at how fucking hot jiwoo sounded as she fucks up into her harder, greedy and addicted at how jiwoo clenches tighter and tighter around her cock. "shit jiwoo, baby. i'm cumming."

"inside unnie, fuck. please i want it. i want you to cum inside me." jiwoo gasps into sooyoung's ear as she rides her faster.

"oh fuck jiwoo!" sooyoung grunts as her hips stutter, pushing her cock deeper into jiwoo.

jiwoo trembles as sooyoung's warm cum fills her up, cumming at the feeling of being full and how deep she is inside of her. she tries her best to grind down on her unnie's cock so she could prolong sooyoung's orgasm.

once the last spurts of sooyoung's cum spills inside jiwoo, sooyoung rubs her back soothingly. knowing that jiwoo is still shaking from three orgasms. she tries to move so she can carry jiwoo back inside to rest. it's late after all sooyoung thinks, she doesn't want jiwoo to catch a cold. but she's stopped by a cute whining jiwoo, enjoying the post-orgasmic haze.

"five more minutes please." jiwoo says, muffled by how she's nuzzling at sooyoung's neck.

"baby we need to go inside, it's getting cold." sooyoung gently kisses her cheek, hoping to convince her girlfriend to agree.

"fiiine, as long as you carry me inside." jiwoo huffs as she holds onto sooyoung's neck tighter.

"anything for you." sooyoung says as she slowly lifts jiwoo so she can pull out, both of them moaning at the sensation. their combined essences dripping out of jiwoo and down onto sooyoung's stomach.

jiwoo sits back on sooyoung's thighs and sees the mess they made on sooyoung's stomach. "you always cum so much unnie." jiwoo says as she swipes her finger against her abs, gathering some of their cum on her finger and puts it in her mouth, moaning at the taste.

sooyoung's cock twitches at the sight, already half hard at what she saw. "jiwoo please." sooyoung groans as she leans back against the chair, covering her eyes with her arm as the other dangles at her side. "let me at least get us inside the house."

"let's go then unnie, i want you in my mouth next." jiwoo says it so innocently, like she's just reading a grocery list and sooyoung almost chokes.

jiwoo screams as she's suddenly picked up and carried into the house, laughing at how fast sooyoung is moving.

_the next morning_

jiwoo stretches as she wakes up, feeling worn out and achy (but in a good way). seeing sooyoung still asleep because of last night, she kisses her on the cheek and coos at how sooyoung sighs cutely. jiwoo rolls over to check her phone to see if there's any texts or emails she needs to read. it's almost 2 in the afternoon. jiwoo's not surprised. last night wore them both out.

**21 messages, 34 missed calls from jungeun <3.**

_shit_.

_[11:34pm]_ **jungeun** : jiwoo what the fuck  
_[11:34pm]_ **jungeun** : not this shit again, it was funny the first two times  
_[11:34pm]_ **jungeun** : stop fucking sooyoung and let people sleep!!!!!  
_[11:34pm]_ **jungeun** : what are you trying to do?????? kill each other????  
_[11:35pm]_ **jungeun** : i want to die  
_[11:36pm]_ **jungeun** : can you at least stop at 12 midnight for my sanity  
_[12:14am]_ **jungeun** : jinsol and i just want to formally tell you both that we hate you  
_[1:22am]_ **jungeun** : jiwoo i swear to GOD i will call the cops on your asses.  
_[1:34am]_ **jungeun** : if you don't stop by 2am you are legally required to treat me to 4 free lunches  
_[2:10am]_ **jungeun** : i am THIS close to burning your house down

jiwoo didn't even want to read the rest. she types a quick 'i'm so sorry jungeun' and puts her phone down. she goes back to bed and feels sooyoung's arms automatically wrapping around her waist. she owes jungeun so many free lunches. 'oh well' jiwoo thinks as she cuddles up with sooyoung, she'll just set a lunch date tomorrow.


	2. too hot (lipsoul)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lipsoul college au!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everybody, i hope everyone's enjoying their stay here in hell. here's a lipsoul college au. enjoy!
> 
> tw: dirty talk, light choking, doing the do in public 
> 
> ( i just want to remind everyone that i am NOT going to write nsfw for heejin,hyunjin, gowon, choerry, hyejoo and yeojin)
> 
> anyway enough of that, let's get to it!

jungeun never thought she'd be dating someone like jinsol. jinsol who's a complete opposite of her. while jungeun has always been into sports (she's in the varsity swim team) and dancing as a hobby, jinsol competes in math competitions and builds gundams in her spare time.

they'd met when jungeun almost ran jinsol over while she was running late to her first class. jinsol was carrying a cup of iced coffee (why jinsol had no lid for it, jungeun will never know) and she knocked it off her hands and into jinsols pristine white button up. jungeun almost cried at how bad she felt, offered to pay for a new shirt and almost knelt on the floor as an apology. jinsol only waved her off and gave her a cute laugh, telling her to be careful next time. jungeun probably said a hundred sorry's and thank you's as she rushed to her class, thinking of who that nice pretty girl was. 

days went by and jungeun didn't see the girl again, she even waited a couple of times at the hallway where she saw the girl for a few days but with no success. but soon found out that the girl's name was jung jinsol. one of the smartest and most popular students in the sciences college and a senior. that explains why jungeun never saw her again , they were in different buildings. jinsol apparently was friends with hyunjin, a freshman who plays varsity basketball and jungeun's neighbor. 

"oh, she went to my old high school and we met through kind of a tutor program. i was failing math and she helped me out after classes ended." hyunjin had shared. 

now the reason why she found out who jinsol was that while hanging out at the university gym, hyunjin told her that a friend of hers got run over by a cute girl and that they had spilled iced coffee all over themselves. 

"jinsol unnie had such a huge coffee stain on her shirt when we had lunch, i had to lend her one of my varsity jackets so it wouldn't look like a coffee machine exploded on her face!" hyunjin said as she held back her laughter.

"oh my god." jungeun looked at hyunjin red faced with an expression that hyunjin instantly recognized.

"unnie…please don't tell me that was you." jungeun grimaced and wished that the ground just swallow her whole at how loudly hyunjin laughed at her.

jungeun had begged hyunjin for days to have jinsols number because she felt so bad and wanted to properly say sorry and maybe buy her a new shirt. hyunjin didn't want to because apparently she's 'too loud and weird' and that she 'might scare jinsol unnie away'. 

but after a few well placed boxes of expensive bread on the front door of hyunjin's dorm room and bribing heejin (hyunjin's girlfriend slash roommate) with new sudoku puzzle books, hyunjin finally caves in and texts her to wait in the cafeteria.

hyunjin meets her on her vacant period and slams a piece of paper on the table as she sits across jungeun. "here." 

"what the fuck hyunjin? you almost gave me a heart attack!" jungeun almost shrieks, wide eyed. 

"o..kay. whatever, but remember, jinsol unnie's pretty shy so please dial down the uh…this" hyunjin says as she vaguely gestures at jungeun's whole body. and before jungeun could process what hyunjin meant the freshman was up her seat and walking out the cafeteria. 

"wha-, hey! hyunjin what the hell does that supposed to mean?" she shouts at the girl but hyunjin only waves her off as she walks away.

and after a few texts, adding each other on facebook (jung jinsol. senior at bbc. numbers and gundams make me happy. _cute_ , jungeun thinks.) and having conversations well into the early hours of the morning ( _"what do you mean you go to sleep at 10 every night? are you some sort of old woman in a college student's body? wait, it's almost 11, are you staying up for me miss jungeun?"_ _"s-shut up!"_ ) jinsol shyly asks her out one night in a café near campus and jungeun says yes and gives her smile so bright and so soft, jinsol knows she's in trouble.

fast forward 4 months and jungeun is the happiest that she can be. jinsol is the sweetest person on the face of this earth, she's taken jungeun to amazing dates and made her feel so loved and even goes to her swim meets to cheer her on. jungeun couldn't ask for more. well, there is  _ one _ thing.

jungeun wants jinsol to fuck the life out of her.

(well not to that extent, but you get the point.) 

now, they'd made out before. jinsol, as jungeun had found out, is a  _ great _ kisser. she kisses with fervor, always making sure to map out the insides of jungeun's mouth. and jungeun  _ loves  _ it. loves how jinsol's tongue is so  _ soft  _ but firm at the right times, loves how jinsol bites her lip and sucks her lower lip into her mouth, just loves how jinsol's mouth feels against her own. but everytime jungeun knows she's just seconds from just pulling jinsol's dick out of her sweats and riding her till jungeun can't walk, jinsol stops. she's done that a couple of times, she'd even done it once during one of their hottest make out sessions in jungeun's apartment.

jungeun had gotten far as straddling jinsol. her shirt halfway off of her. jinsol had her hands on her ass, jungeun grinding on the older girl's lap. jungeun could  _ feel _ how wet she was, her underwear sticky from all the making out they're doing. she knows jinsols turned on too. she could feel jinsol hard and hot against her center. but again, jinsol stops and sheepishly says sorry. and after jinsol leaves, jungeun, frustrated out of her mind, gets her 'secret box' from under her bed, fucks herself to thoughts of jinsol. after coming for the third time, jungeun has made up her mind. she's going to get jinsol so frustrated, she has no choice but to fuck jungeun into next week. she just needs a plan and jungeun already has an idea.

\---

jinsol picks jungeun up outside of campus at 6. jinsol peeking her head cutely out of the window of her used dark blue dodge charger, looking for jungeun. the senior almost has a heart attack the second she sees her girlfriend walk towards the car. jungeun's wearing a mesh top. only a black sports bra underneath and a pair of shorts so tiny, jinsol wonders who approved this piece of cloth to be sold as clothing. she has never seen jungeun in those types of clothes before. always either in a hoodie or a shirt, sometimes in shorts too. but not  _ this _ short. ' _ hayley kiyoko, help me.' _ jinsol thinks as she sees jungeun open the passenger door.

"hey baby." jungeun says sweetly as she gets in the car, bending over the driver's seat to kiss jinsol. jinsol could only cough as jungeun pulls away slowly, her cleavage prominent because of the tight bra, practically tempting jinsol to keep looking. 

"jinsol? you okay?" jungeun teases, a smirk on her lips. 

"oh yeah! yeah of course. why wouldn't i be? i'm feeling great, the breast...BEST! the best!" jinsol coughs awkwardly. "wow! look at the time, we should go, wouldn't want to miss the movie!" 

_ for fucks sake jinsol get your shit together! what are you a useless lesbian? just short circuiting at the sight of boobs? _ jinsol scolds herself as she starts the car so they can make their way to the drive-in theater.

jinsol lets out a heavy exhale as they finally enter the drive in theater. the whole time that they were driving, jinsol swears that jungeun was trying to get her to crash the car. jungeun kept laughing at almost everything jinsol said, even if it wasn't even remotely funny and whenever she laughed she placed her hand on jinsols thigh, inching up her leg every time. at one point jungeun's hand was literally an inch from her crotch and jinsol kept counting numbers in her head to keep herself from getting hard. but thankfully they arrived and she can finally just watch a movie with jungeun and maybe have popcorn. 

jinsol pays for the tickets and popcorn at the booth and drives over to the parking lot. the movie thankfully hasn't started yet so they had time to find a good spot. as jinsol turns the car to go to the front rows, jungeun stops her. "jungeun is everything okay?"

"yes but i was wondering if maybe we can park somewhere quieter? i wanted to have a bit of privacy when we watch so we can cuddle!" jungeun smiles, all innocent and cute. 

jinsol melts and nods, changing the car's direction towards the spaces near the back of the lot. 

once they're settled, jinsol changes the frequency of the car radio so they can hear the movie. jinsol gets some drinks she bought before she picked jungeun up from a mini cooler on the backseat and hands one of them to jungeun. jungeun beams at her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. jinsol blushes and turns to the large projector screen in the front of the lot. jungeun moves closer to jinsol, resting her head on the taller girl's shoulder, jinsol propping her arm on the backrest of her car's bench seats so jungeun can cuddle closer. by that time, the movie has started and jinsol settles to enjoy the movie.

about fifteen minutes into the movie, jinsol notices how jungeun has started to creep her hand up her jeans again. only this time she keeps moving her hand up and down her thigh. jinsol keeps her eyes forward, trying her best to ignore whatever the hell jungeun is doing.

jungeun thinks that jinsol looks so fucking cute trying her best to ignore her hand slowly going further and further up her thigh. ' _ ignoring me jung jinsol? tsk. let's see how you can keep that up.'  _

jinsol almost jumps out of her skin when jungeuns hand touches the zipper of her pants. "j-jungeun? what are you doing?" jinsol shakily says. instead of answering, jungeun shushes her and tells her to keep her eyes forward. jinsol does what she's told and grips the backrest of the seats at the feel of jungeuns finger running up and down the length of her pants' fly. jinsol feels the blood rushing to her cock. she's getting hard and jungeun shows no sign of stopping anytime soon. she peeks at her girlfriend, jungeun's eyes are still on the movie but she starts using her whole hand to rub jinsol through her pants. 

" _ fuck. _ " jinsols says under her breath. jinsol never even considered doing this in a place where literally anyone passing by could see. but the thing is, the fact that jungeun is doing this to her somewhere public is so... _ hot _ .

jinsols thoughts are interrupted when jungeun starts unbuttoning her pants and pulls her zipper down, fishing her cock out of her boxers. jinsol's so hard she's aching, precum flowing freely from the head. she has never had jungeun touch her cock before. her girlfriend's hand looking tiny around her length as she strokes her up and down. 

"oh baby. i knew you felt huge but now that i can see it, i don't know if it'll even fit in my mouth. but let's see." jungeun says with a wink. 

jinsol could only watch helplessly as jungeun leans down to take her cock in her mouth. it feels so fucking good that jinsol leans her head back so suddenly that she smacks the back of her head on the seat. jungeun wasn't even past the head and it already feels so fucking intense. her mouth feels so fucking hot and soft, jinsol thinks that feeling this good shouldn't even be possible. 

jungeun moans at how jinsol's cock feels and tastes in her mouth, trying her best to accommodate her girlfriend's sizable cock. she could only go halfway through before she chokes, throat not used to such a huge intrusion but jungeun isn't a quitter so she tries again and again, working her mouth up and down jinsol's cock, the wet sounds of jungeuns mouth fills the car. pretty soon jungeun's mouth gets used to the size and she could manage more than half of jinsols length. but jungeun's getting a bit tired so jungeun takes jinsol's cock out of her mouth with an obscene pop and licks up her whole length and stays on the tip, licking the underside while she keeps stroking her cock.

seeing jungeun's lipstick smeared around her own mouth, lips wet and swollen from sucking jinsol off, triggers something in jinsol. she imagines fucking jungeun's mouth as the younger girl looks up at her, tears in her eyes. and the thought of jungeun looking absolutely fucked out sets her off so much she cums. 

"oh  _ shit!  _ jungeun _ , a-ah! _ " jinsol curses as she grips jungeun's hair and thrusts up into her mouth, cumming harder at the feel of jungeun's hot wet mouth around her.

jungeun whimpers as jinsol's cum fills her mouth and tries her best to swallow everything. jungeun's so turned on at how jinsol tastes that she swears that she'd ruined the car seat upholstery from how wet she is. 

once the last spurts of cum spills out of jinsol's cock, jungeun sits up, wipes her mouth, puts jinsol's cock back in her pants (even tapping her crotch as if saying 'there you go') and resumes watching the movie. jinsol just stares at her, aroused at how jungeun had just sucked her off in a drive in theater parking lot and just resumes watching the movie like nothing happened. 

jinsol wants  _ more _ , wants to get jungeun on her knees, wants jungeun to be so fucked out she begs jinsol to cum inside of her. 

so without warning, jinsol starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. jungeun's startled at the sudden movement but the way that jinsol's face looks so frantic, she knows she'd set jinsol off. 

"oh where are we going? i was just starting to get into the movie." jungeun pouts, sounding nonchalant and casual. 

  
  


"home." jinsol answers. she sounds so tense and agitated that jungeun gets a bit worried she might have pushed jinsol too far, considering the fact that jinsol's driving to jungeun's apartment so fast she almost goes over the speed limit. 

once they arrive at the building's parking lot, jinsol's instantly gets out of the car. she goes over to the passenger's side, opens the door and (gently) pulls jungeun out, dragging her to the elevator. jinsol repeatedly pushes the elevator button until the doors open and jinsol hurries inside dragging jungeun with her. jinsol pushes the button for jungeun's floor and jungeun starts talking as the doors close.

"babe, slow down! are you mad? i'm sorry i shouldn't have-" jungeun doesn't get to finish her sentence as jinsol kisses her so hard she stumbles back, wincing a bit as she hits the elevator wall. she wraps her arms around jinsols neck and moans as the taller girl roughly grabs her ass. 

thankfully the elevator goes straight to jungeun's floor without any interruption and as soon as the elevator door dings open, the pair stumble through the hallway, still all over each other. when they reach the apartment door, jungeun reluctantly breaks away from jinsol and turns around to open the door. jinsol comes up behind her, wraps her arms around the smaller girl's waist and starts kissing her neck, grinding on jungeun's ass.

"fuck." jungeun curses, she could feel how hard jinsol was against her ass even with all the layers of clothing between them. she almost drops her keys but finally opens the door (with a bit of difficulty) and drags jinsol inside by the collars of her button up.

jinsol gets the wind knocked out of her as jungeun pushes her up the door at the same time it closes, mouth on jinsol's in an instant. but no jinsol has enough of jungeun taking her off guard. jungeun squeaks as she's suddenly being lifted off the floor, automatically wrapping her legs around jinsol's waist. jinsol carries her to her room and plops her down the bed. 

"take off your clothes." jinsol says, voice deeper than usual from from how turned on she is. jungeun whimpers at the sound and follows her, quickly discarding her shoes and her clothes. she watches jinsol take her clothes off as well but leave her jeans on. 

"turn around and get on your hands and knees for me." jungeun hurriedly follows her and lets out a gasp as jinsol grabs her by the waist pulling her near the edge of the bed. jungeun bites her lip as she hears jinsol unzip her pants. 

"is this what you wanted, jungeun? you're so hungry for my cock, you sucked me off where people could see." jinsol says as she teases jungeun's folds with the tip of her cock, rubbing it up and down.

jungeun could only moan and twitch every time jinsol's cock touches her clit. she's so  _ wet _ , it's running down her thighs.

"answer me, jungeun." jinsol rasps out, bending over jungeun, an arm snaking around the smaller girl's waist as her other hand grabs jungeun by the throat. she tightens her grip (not hard enough to choke but firm enough that jungeun has her head bent back a bit, jinsol's breath by her ear). 

"y-yes. i want it." jungeun manages to say as she feels jinsouls cock against her ass.

"go on and beg then, since you're so fucking desperate." jinsol almost spits, nipping at jungeun's ear. 

"please, jinsol. f-fuck me. please.  _ please _ ." jungeun in normal circumstances wouldn't be caught dead begging, but this is jinsol. jinsol who's now gone back to standing behind her, cock hard and heavy against her ass.

"oh fuck  _ yesss. _ " jungeun cries out as jinsol stretches her out. jungeun had dated a number of people before and wasn't a stranger to things being inside her but jinsol is by far the biggest she's ever felt and jungeun absolutely  _ loves  _ it. 

once jungeun had finished adjusting to jinsol's sizeable length, the older woman starts fucking her in earnest. jungeun could only let out tiny  _ ah _ s every time jinsol bottomed out. her arms give out and she sinks her head down the mattress, hands gripping the sheets beside her head. 

"god jungeun you feel so good baby. you're taking me so well. you're getting so wet, you like getting fucked like this?" without waiting for jungeun to respond, jinsol continues. "i know you do, look at you."

jungeun could only gasp out  _ 'deeper'  _ as she starts fucking back onto jinsol's cock, wet slaps echoing in the room. 

jinsol grips jungeun's hips harder and fucks into her deeper, feeling jungeun's pussy growing tighter around her. 

"oh shit jungeun, i'm gonna come, fuck." jinsol says as her hips stutter, her thrusts getting sloppy as she nears her orgasm. 

"come inside me baby.  _ please,  _ jinsol. i want it." jungeun sobs as jinsol's thrusts grow erratic, deeper and harder into jungeun that she feels tears running down her face from the sheer pleasure.

jinsol reaches her arm between jungeun and the bed to rub her clit. she draws quick small circles, wanting jungeun to come with her. 

"jinsol ah! i-" jungeun didn't even get to finish her sentence as she cums, mouth open in a silent gasp, still moving her hips against jinsol. at that moment jinsol gives her one final thrust and cums too. 

"oh  _ fuck _ , take it jungeun." jinsol says as she empties inside of the younger girl, thrusting into her weakly to make sure she let's everything out inside. once she finishes, she drapes her body over jungeun, tired and content.

no one says anything for a few seconds, the pair basking in the afterglow. until jungeun murmurs something under jinsol, soft and muffled.

"jungeun did you say something?" jinsol whispers. and jungeun tries her best to free her head from under jinsols body. "i said you're heavy and i can't breathe!" 

"oh shit sorry!" jinsol hurriedly gets up, forgetting she's still inside jungeun and jolts as her cock (still sensitive from her orgasm) moves inside jungeun. jungeun could only moan in response as she pulls jinsol out of her and mo1ves up the bed to lie back on the head board.

jinsols mouth hangs open as jungeun spreads her legs open and says, "up for another round baby?" 

jinsol had never taken her pants off so fast in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe so yeah...
> 
> hmu on cc: heej_jpg


	3. i've got the top floor (with the view) (chuuves)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chuuves ceo au 
> 
> tw: mouthfucking, slight degradation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my fellow gays! i got some spicey chuuves ceo au for you. it's a bit short but i hope you like it all the same.
> 
> follow me on twitter/talk to me on cc: heej_jpg
> 
> (also congratulations to our girls!!! loona first win deserve.)

jiwoo knows she should be on her way home, actually she could probably be home right now having dinner, getting some rest from a busy workday if she left now. she should be, but what she shouldn't be doing is sucking her boss off after everyone in the office had left to go home.

"you're such a good girl jiwoo." sooyoung says as she pets jiwoo's head, admiring how jiwoo looks so cute and obedient. sooyoung had called her in after the clock struck 5. jiwoo stepped inside the taller woman's office, saw that sooyoung had already loosened her tie and had taken her suit jacket off for the day. she'd been eyeing jiwoo from her head to toe the moment she entered her office. sooyoung told her that she felt tired and jiwoo was probably tired too so she should go home. but jiwoo knows, knows what that look meant. so she walks towards the taller woman, sinking on her knees as she unzips sooyoung's pants. jiwoo always knew whenever sooyoung wanted her.

jiwoo continues to suck on sooyoung's cock, bobbing her head up and down slowly, humming around sooyoung's length. she feels sooyoung running her hands through her hair, giving her praises, telling jiwoo how good she looked with her lips around her cock. 

spurred on by how sooyoung is clearly enjoying what she's doing, she takes a deep breath and pushes sooyoung's length further into her mouth.

" _ fuck _ ." sooyoung whispers as she feels her cock get deeper into jiwoo's mouth, reaching the back of her throat. she tightens her grip on the smaller girl's hair she feels jiwoo swallow. sooyoung had never tried to force herself further into the girl's mouth, partly because she didn't want to hurt jiwoo and the other reason being that she knew if she started she wouldn't be able to stop.

but it seems that jiwoo had other ideas because the tiny girl pulls sooyoung's cock out of her mouth and gives the length a final lick before saying, "please, use my mouth." sooyoung almost chokes. 

"j-jiwoo, what?" sooyoung couldn't believe what jiwoo had said. in all the times they'd done this, jiwoo never asked her fuck her mouth. (not that sooyoung was complaining, she loves jiwoo's pussy all the same.) 

"i want you to fuck my mouth. please." jiwoo says with a smile, looking up at sooyoung with her big round eyes. 

" _ shit _ , fuck, okay. okay." sooyoung gets up from her chair and braces the back jiwoo's head against her desk. sooyoung holds her cock against the younger girl's lips while her other hand grips jiwoo's hair, pushing the smaller girl's head backwards so she's looking up at the ceo. 

"is this alright jiwoo?" the smaller girl nods as she opens her mouth and licks at sooyoung's cock, the smaller girl's hands running up and down sooyoung's thighs. 

"tap my thigh if it's too much." sooyoung says as she starts pushing her length into jiwoo's mouth, eye's screwing shut at the wet heat enveloping her cock. sooyoung spends a few seconds shallowly thrusting in and out of the smaller girl's mouth, moaning and cooing at jiwoo, telling her how good she felt and that she'd always wanted to fuck her mouth. 

jiwoo feels herself growing wetter each minute that passes with sooyoung in her mouth. she never knew that it'd feel this good, feeling like she's being used by the woman towering over her. she wants sooyoung to stop being so careful with her, wants her jaw to ache at how roughly sooyoung fucks her mouth, wants to feel sooyoung cum down her throat. jiwoo wants  _ more _ . so she pushes sooyoung by her ass further into her own mouth, moaning at the stretch. her mouth is going to be so sore tomorrow but jiwoo thinks it's all worth it judging by the choked gasp sooyoung lets out. 

sooyoung sees how jiwoo is so utterly devoted to pleasing her that she snaps. she starts thrusting into the smaller girl's mouth, deeper and rougher, enjoying the wet sounds of jiwoo's mouth. sooyoung thinks jiwoo looks pretty like this, tears welling up on the corner of jiwoo's eyes and drool running down the sides of her mouth from how messy she's fucking her.

jiwoo couldn't take it anymore, she could feel her wetness running down her thighs. so she pulls her skirt up to her waist and touches herself through her underwear. keeping her other hand on sooyoung's thigh, she touches her clit, she's so close that she knows she'll come with only a few swipes. 

sooyoung knows jiwoo's touching herself and knows that she's pretty close too. determined to cum with her she speeds up her thrusts even more, fucking into jiwoo's mouth with both hands on the side of her head. 

"jiwoo you look so good like this, drooling all over my cock. who knew that you liked getting your mouth fucked by your boss? what would the others say if they found out?" sooyoung almost spits as she keeps thrusting. "you want my cum? i know you do. you look like you want it down your throat so bad baby."

jiwoo moans loudly and sooyoung feels the vibrations around her cock, hurling her over the edge. "oh  _ fuck _ , jiwoo. i'm cumming." sooyoung says as she pushes her cock down jiwoo's throat, spilling into the girl with every thrust. 

jiwoo cums so hard that her knees almost give out as she shakes. but jiwoo is a good girl and keeps still as best as she can, swallowing everything sooyoung is giving her.

sooyoung huffs as she pulls her cock out of jiwoo's mouth, some of her cum dripping out the side of jiwoo's mouth. the sight alone gets her hard again, cock twitching at the idea of fucking jiwoo against her office's floor to ceiling windows. so she helps jiwoo up, and pushes her against the windows nipping at the smaller girls neck.

"a-ah, please." jiwoo moans out as sooyoung flips her so her front is against the windows, the cold glass making her nipples harden against her bra. jiwoo feels sooyoung pull her underwear to the side, not even bothering to completely take it off and push her whole length into jiwoo. 

"shit, jiwoo. you're so  _ tight _ baby." sooyoung moans out wasting no time to fuck jiwoo faster, the smaller girl practically bouncing on sooyoung's cock. 

sooyoung bends over jiwoo, reaching around her to open jiwoo's shirt to palm at her tits. jiwoo scrabbles against the glass, finding it difficult to find something to hold onto. she reaches her hand back to grip the back of sooyoung's neck, moaning at how sooyoung fucks her even harder.

"you're so cute, bending over for me. letting me fuck you here in the office like a slut. are you gonna cum for me jiwoo?" sooyoung pulls back as she grips jiwoo's hips, speeding up her thrusts. sooyoung's fucking jiwoo so roughly, sooyoung's sure there'll be bruises tomorrow.

sooyoung feels jiwoo tremble, pussy growing tighter every thrust. "go on cum for me like a good girl." sooyoung rasps out against jiwoo's ear.

"s-sooyoung,  _ oh god _ ." jiwoo cums so hard she her knees grow weak as she slumps on the floor, jolting slightly as sooyoung's cock slips out of her. 

"jiwoo, look at me baby." sooyoung commands and jiwoo immediately turns, trying her best to get herself on her knees. jiwoo grows dizzy with lust at the sight of sooyoung towering over her, her hand moving up and down on her cock. 

jiwoo sticks her tongue out as sooyoung speeds up her strokes. sooyoung curses as she sees jiwoo's face, mascara tears running down her cheeks, lips swollen, mouth open wide, waiting for her cum. sooyoung's strokes grow clumsier at the sight, letting out a string of curses as she feels herself go over the edge.

"shit, jiwoo.  _ fuck _ ." sooyoung paints jiwoo's face with her cum, making sure to get some on the smaller girl's tongue. she gives herself a few more strokes as her orgasm tapers off but chokes out a gasp as jiwoo swallows her cum and moves her head forward to give sooyoung's cock one final suck.

" _ mmm _ . delicious." jiwoo says with a moan, one eyebrow rising as she looks at sooyoung (who looks like she almost died and went to heaven) as if to say,  _ 'is something wrong?' _

"christ jiwoo, if you keep doing that, we might not be able to get home in time. you know i have an early day tomorrow." sooyoung breathes out and helps jiwoo up. she gets some wet wipes from her table drawer and cleans jiwoo's face, jiwoo giving her a kiss when she finishes. 

"i'm sorry baby, you're just too easy to tease." jiwoo says as she helps sooyoung fix her clothes, zipping her pants back up and giving her another kiss as an apology. 

"okay fine. i'll let you get away with it this time." sooyoung pouting as she helps jiwoo get dressed too.

"come on big baby, let's go home. my legs are going to give out anytime now. i feel like i just got fucked into next week." jiwoo laughs as she pulls sooyoung out of her office, grabbing their things on the way out. they get into the elevator and jiwoo presses the button for the basement parking. 

sooyoung looks at jiwoo with a smug smile, her ego clearly pleased as she wiggles her eyebrows at the smaller girl.

"stop being such an ass sooyoung." jiwoo laughs, slapping sooyoung's shoulder playfully. 

"oh baby, don't act like you hate getting absolutely ruined by me." sooyoung says lowly, trapping jiwoo against the elevator wall.

"i like it baby, don't worry. maybe i'll show you how much i like it when we get home?" jiwoo whispers, wrapping her arms around sooyoung's neck. 

"oh fuck yeah." sooyoung answers as the elevator doors ding. 

the pair rushes to get into the car, sooyoung pulls out the parking lot in record time. "i'm definitely not gonna be able to go to work early tomorrow." sooyoung says as she feels jiwoo's hand rubbing her cock through her pants, the smaller girl growing impatient as sooyoung zips by the roads to get them home as fast as she can.

sooyoung knows that they won't be sleeping anytime soon when they get home, and honestly who's complaining?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends, thanks for reading todays chuuves prompt. sorry for the bit of delay, i had to take a break from writing because we had to prepare for a lockdown due to the virus. i hope everyone is staying safe and please wash your hands!!
> 
> update on the lipsoul demon au, demon kim lip won by a large margin. so we going ✈️demon lip, stay tuned for that.
> 
> also!! follow me on twt and cc, i'm @heej_jpg on both platforms. see you all next time!!


	4. something holy (lipsoul)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> demon kim lip and good (?) girl jinsoul au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whattup gays. here's a request i received from my cc, it's a lipsoul demon au. according to the poll, demon!gp kim lip won, so here u go :)
> 
> enjoy.
> 
> oh btw tw: stuff about church/religion so if you're sensitive about that maybe skip this one, also dirty talk

jungeun supposes that she's been going soft recently. after being sent to earth by lucifer almost a millenia ago she hasn't really been corrupting or tempting anyone in recent years. she doesn't know why but it's like there's not one interesting girl that's come her way in the past decade. there were some girls who caught her eye recently: a girl named vivi. tall, pretty, has a nice ass but she grew too clingy and attached, and jungeun wasn't into that. so she makes vivi forget her (demon perks), plain and easy. or that haseul girl, she was cute too but had to move away, sadly. so here she is, spending her time walking around town aimlessly every night, killing a man or two for fun. 

jungeun sighs as she takes a walk downtown. she's a bit bored so she's taking a trip to her favorite café, the one where her friend sooyoung (also a demon) usually hangs out in. sooyoung had recently taken an interest in a girl named jiwoo who works in the café. sooyoung's been trying to ask her out for weeks, with no success. jungeun was about to think of another jab at sooyoung's continued failure when a girl stops her in her tracks.

"hello, would you like to hear about our savior jesus christ?" a girl wearing a floral dress hands her a pamphlet, jungeun's eyes are drawn to the horribly designed word art.  _ 'hear the good lords word! be saved!'  _ the pamphlet says. jungeun was about to scoff at the girl when her words literally died before it could come out of her mouth. this girl was  _ gorgeous _ , she was a bit taller than jungeun, skin practically flawless, her lips stretched out in a cute smile and her eyebrows slanted upwards as she waited for jungeun's response.

"um, we're currently having youth ministry services in the town chapel, it's on every wednesdays and saturdays. maybe you'd be interested in attending?" the girl asks, a bit confused at jungeun's lack of response.

jungeun finally snaps out of her stunned silence and smiles at the girl. using the voice she reserves for girls she wants to take to bed, she asks the girl her name. 

"my name's jinsol." the girl replies. jungeun takes her pamphlet and scans it, seeing how jinsol is apparently one of the youth leaders at this church. 

"hi jinsol, i'm jungeun. i'm thinking of going to one of these things, only if you'll be there." jungeun smirks, but jinsol only laughs, eyes crinkling and jungeun almost swears at how adorable this girl is.

"what? can't a girl want to see your pretty face again?" jungeun tries again, not wanting to end up like sooyoung.  _ 'geez am i this rusty?'  _ jungeun thinks.

in all of her years on this earth, no one has even resisted her charms before (junguen usually just needs to flash a toothy grin or say a flirty remark and before she knew it they'd be on their way to jungeun's apartment). but here she is, holding a church pamphlet and is actually considering attending this youth ministry thing.

jinsol doesn't show any sign that she knew or at least heard that jungeun is flirting with her, instead she just clasps jungeun's hand that's holding the pamphlet and says, "i'd really like it if you attended one of our services! i'd love to talk to you about the word of the lord."

before jungeun knew it jinsol's walking away, still holding onto a stack of those hideous pamphlets.

"fuck." jungeun whispers to herself. now she needs to go to this damn service.

*****

jungeun waits. she's been here since this service started, peeking through the stained glass windows on the side of the chapel. contrary to popular belief, demons don't just burst into flames when they come close to a church or anything considered holy (like a rosary or a bible). the only time jungeun gets hurt is if she gets touched by holy water or if that object has been blessed with it. so she's just hanging out the side of this chapel, floating for the past hour or so, she thought she'd be bored by now but something about this jinsol chick is making her want to stay and find out more about her.

"see you all next week!" jinsol calls out as the last of the kids go out the door. she busies herself with arranging the chairs but stops when images of  _ her _ flash through her mind again.  _ 'i shouldn't be thinking about that woman. especially here of all places.'  _ jinsol sighs. (what jungeun didn't know was that jinsol hasn't stopped thinking about her, ever since that day she handed jungeun the pamphlet. she'd find herself thinking about jungeun's face. how pretty she looked and other  _ things _ . the thoughts would be especially persistent during the night, jinsol would shake her head and pray until she fell asleep.)

she almost finishes with cleaning up when a flash of something (or someone) passes by. jinsol startles but doesn't mind it.  _ 'might be the wind.' _

"hey cutie." 

jinsol screams as she sees jungeun suddenly pop up beside her. 

"oh jesus! you almost scared me to death!" jinsol looks at the demon, wide eyed, a hand on her chest. 

"the name's jungeun, in case you forgot. but jesus works too if you're into that." jungeun smirks, chuckling at how the taller girl looks offended.

jinsol clears her throat, she's a bit embarrassed at how she'd been caught off guard.  _ 'thinking about her of all things! is this how god is punishing me? for thinking about another woman in a place of worship?' _

composing herself, jinsol clears her throat and continues cleaning up, ignoring the other woman.

"aw, now you're ignoring me? i'm sorry for startling you cutie. i just wanted to see you again." jungeun circles around her as she continues to tidy up the place.

_ 'don't even look at her jung jinsol, don't look at her pretty face, her cute nose, her lips…'  _ jinsol shakes her head as she finishes cleaning up. jinsol sees that she's still circling around her and only now she clearly sees what jungeun's wearing: a leather jacket over a red tube top, shorts, fishnet leggings and  _ is that a fucking choker? _ jinsol might actually pass out.

***

jinsol swears this is god's way of punishing her. this jungeun girl has been following her ever since she left the church. look, jinsol knows she was gay ever since she was 11 (she'd been bunkmates with a girl named heejin at bible camp, jinsol would find excuses to always sit next to her) but she's been trying her best to not look at girls anymore! she even tried dating a guy, it didn't work out but she was trying. she didn't want to disappoint her parents. 

"earth to miss jinsol? how long are you gonna ignore me?" jungeun says, suddenly in front of jinsol, the taller girl getting slightly startled (again). 

"please just leave me alone. i'm not interested or will ever be interested in you! i'm not g-gay!" jinsol almost shouts, voice rising. jinsol pushes past her but gets stopped by a hand around her arm, jinsol tries to free herself but she doesn't even budge.  _ 'how is she so strong?' _

"hey, hey. calm down cutie, who said anything about you being gay. i just wanna hang out with you, that's all. maybe go on a friend date? get some coffee?" jungeun proposes, stopping the taller girl from running away from her.

"if i agree to this 'friend date', will you leave me alone?" jinsol says to her, just wanting to get things over with.  _ 'maybe if i just say yes she'll see how boring i am and leave, i just want these thoughts to stop.'  _

"hmm, no promises cutie." jungeun approaches the taller girl, getting her face closer to her as possible.  _ 'god she's cute. i just want to ruin her.'  _ jungeun smirks as she imagines bending jinsol over, making the taller girl beg. but jungeun knows she should take it slow (she doesn't want to scare jinsol away) so she backs off, blows jinsol a kiss and says, "see you at 3 tomorrow. don't be late cutie."

jinsol watches jungeun wave at her as she leaves, turning the corner. "wait! you didn't tell me wh…ere we'll meet." jinsol follows after her but jungeun had already disappeared.  _ 'how does she keep disappearing and popping out of nowhere like that?'  _

jinsol sighs but starts walking home, dreading tomorrow.

***

jinsol wakes up with a jolt, sweaty and breathing pretty hard. for a split second she panics but once she remembers  _ why _ she's like this, she'd rather have memory loss.  _ 'what, now i dream about her too?' _

jinsol shudders as bits and pieces of her dreams flash in her mind. she remembers feeling  _ so good _ , then seeing jungeun close to her, all in her leather jacketed glory, telling her to keep going and jinsol trying her best to follow her. jinsol tries to remember what exactly jungeun was trying to encourage her to keep doing and... _ oh.  _ jinsol remembers now. her face heats up as she recalls what happened. she was straddling jungeun, riding the girl like her life depended on it. she could remember herself moaning at how  _ good _ jungeun felt. jinsol swears she can still feel the other girls lips around her neck, still hear her voice telling her how good jinsol looked and how jinsol could feel the sharp points of her teeth ( _ were those fangs? _ ) biting, sending jinsol over- 

" _ no _ !" she shouts to no one in particular. jinsol abruptly stands up, legs a bit wobbly and she gasps. she's  _ wet.  _ she could feel the sticky heat between her legs and rushes to the bathroom, determined to take a long cold shower. 

once jinsol's under the running water, she could still feel the tendrils of arousal running through her body. she closes her eyes and wills herself to just stop thinking about jungeun and start taking a bath. she feels like this could cleanse her mind of impure thoughts. she takes a deep breath and lathers soap all over, running her hands up and down her body. jinsol sighs as she reaches her thighs, she doesn't notice her hands have reached her pussy. jinsol couldn't take it anymore, it just feels too  _ good.  _ 'maybe just this once…' 

jinsol's couldn't breathe, she's been getting off to thoughts of jungeun for only a few minutes but she's close already.  _ 'what is she doing to me?'  _ jinsol thinks as she feels every nerve in her body on fire, it feels as if they're calling out for jungeun. jinsol wants jungeun to touch her and she gasps as she keeps rubbing her clit, stiff from being so turned on because of that dream. jinsol braces an arm against the shower wall, imagines jungeun behind her, touching her, whispering those filthy words she said in that dream.

_ 'jinsol baby, you look so good.' _

_ 'do you want more baby? don't worry i'll give you what you want.' _

_ 'what a filthy girl, getting so wet for me.' _

_ 'you want me to cum inside you?' _

the image of jungeun bending her over and filling her up makes jinsol cum so hard she collapses on the shower floor, the cold water doing nothing to cool her down. jinsol gets up on wobbly legs, she feels the shame burning her cheeks. she doesn't know how she'll face jungeun now.

****

jinsol waits for jungeun in a café beside the university, she had ordered a drink from an extremely cheerful girl named jiwoo while waiting (a tall, attractive girl had stared at her the whole time she ordered, jinsol swears she sees the girl's eyes turn red when jiwoo touched her hand too long when she handed jinsol her change). now she's just sitting at this table feeling stupid, it's been 15 minutes and still no sigh of the shorter girl. jungeun didn't even know she's here in this café. maybe jungeun was just playing a cruel joke, saying that she wants to be friends? jinsol knew it, why would someone like jungeun take their time to be her friend anyway. she's just an ordinary girl.  _ 'i should just leave, i look like a loser.'  _

just as jinsol moves to get up, jungeun appears in the seat in front of her. "hey cutie, sorry for being late." jungeun smirks.

"oh my god!" jinsol shrieks, almost knocking her coffee off the table. luckily jungeun catches it and takes a sip herself. jinsol swears she didn't even see jungeun move before catching the cup.

"woah there, princess. it's just me, but yeah god works too. wow, i've been called god  _ and  _ jesus in a span of two days huh? guess i'm just that great." jungeun chuckles. 

jinsol stares at the other girl, still shocked but manages to speak. "how did you even know where to find me?"

"simple. i'm a demon." jungeun says nonchalantly, like she's read something off of a dictionary.

"you're a what?" 

"a demon, cutie. do you know what a demon is?"

"o-of course i do. but why didn't you...the other day in the church?"

"oh right! i only get hurt when there's holy water involved." jungeun says as she keeps sipping on jinsol's drink.

"i don't believe you. is this some kind of prank? am i on a tv show right now?" jinsol looks around, trying to see if there are any cameras. 

"no one's getting pranked, princess. i really am a demon."

"oh yeah? if you're really a demon, prove it."

"how?"

"i dont know. don't you have powers or something?" jinsol says, snatching her drink from this 'demon' and taking a sip.

"okay how about this...i know you dreamt about me last night and you got off in your shower to thoughts of me this morning." jungeun says, face blank.

jinsol chokes on her drink and coughs, her own hand pounding on her chest. 

"oh my god!" she coughs again. "ho-how did you even know that?" jinsol says, voice a bit croaky due to the face that she still has coffee stuck in her windpipe. 

"i know that because i can read your mind. so you like it when i bite huh?" jungeun smirks at her. "i mean my teeth are normally blunt but i can shift them for you." jungeun smiles and jinsol's eyes almost pop out when she sees the demon's teeth turn into fangs. 

"oh christ, i can't do this." jinsol says as she stands up and rushes out of the café. she power walks down the street determined to get away from jungeun as fast as she can. 

"what have you gotten yourself into? i knew it. i knew it! god is punishing me! he sent a demon to torture me!" jinsol says to herself out loud, not noticing the looks that the people passing by are giving her.

"what's the rush cutie?" 

"what the fu-fudge!" jinsol finds the demon in front of her again. "get away from me!" she turns and walks away not caring where she'll end up.  _ 'as long as it's away from her!' _

every time jinsol thinks she'd gotten far from the demon, jungeun just pops up in front of her.

"look, jinsol. no matter where you go, i can still find you. you can literally fly to italy right now and i'll be at the airport with a sign even before you land." jungeun says as she once again, appears in front of the taller girl.

jinsol takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as she tries to calm herself down. but opens them when she realizes that she's been trying to get away from jungeun that she didn't notice that it's almost sundown and they had ended up in a park. 

_ 'oh my god, i'm in a park at a place where there's no other people with a literal demon. i'm gonna die.'  _ jinsol panics but at the same time feels...hot?  _ 'what the hell? i could literally die at the hands of this stupid... hot...i mean evil demon and i'm horny? this is why gays always die on tv!' _

jinsol looks at jungeun and realizes that she made a mistake. the demon had read her mind and is now looking at her with a smug expression. jinsol knows she's done for when the demon slowly approaches her, taking her to a secluded spot. she feels herself getting backed up against a tree, she tries to see if anyone is around to help her but the park is completely empty and this area is surrounded by trees.

_ 'this is where i die isn't it, oh god please help me. who's going to feed my fish?'  _ jinsol closes her eyes and prepares for the worst pain she's ever going to feel.

but it never comes, instead she feels warm hands on her hips and the softest lips against her mouth. 

****

jungeun is pleasantly surprised at how jinsol is enthusiastically kissing her back. 

_ 'hmm not such a good girl after all.' _

she feels the taller girl wrap her arms around her neck as jungeun deepens their kiss. her fangs extending to nip at jinsol's lips. she feels the taller girl moan at the action, and lick at jungeun's fangs.

_ 'oh she likes the fangs.' _

now it was jungeun's turn to be caught off guard as she tastes jinsol's blood, apparently the girl had nicked her lip when jungeun nipped her. she tastes  _ delicious. _ jungeun greedily licks into jinsol's mouth, getting the blood everywhere, in her own mouth and around their lips and. it was intoxicating.

jungeun feels herself getting hard, the way that this girl is clawing at her back and moaning is turning her on too much. she'd never felt this much want for a girl before and she feels incredible. she uses her powers to tap into jinsol's mind and gasps at how much want and lust jinsol is feeling for her, she could see every thought, every hidden desire and sees how she wants jungeun to fuck her her and now.

_ 'this girl is going to be the death of me' _

****

jinsol couldn't care less anymore, she's too far in. she doesn't care if her parents could see her right now, she wouldn't even care if jungeun took her to the chapel and fucked her in there. she just wants jungeun, wants her inside of her, on top of her, under her, jinsol wants her  _ everywhere _ . 

she can feel jungeun's cock hardening under her leather pants, jinsol's thin sundress not hiding the heat radiating from it. she wants it, and she wants it now.

with a bit of difficulty, she breaks away from jungeun since she's running out of air from all that kissing (she doesn't really care if she does, if she died while kissing jungeun she'd die a happy death) and starts unbuckling the demon's belt. jinsol reaches into the demon's boy shorts and  _ oh god, _ jungeun's so hot and ready for her that jinsol feels herself grow even  _ wetter _ . she strokes the demon's cock with her hand, feeling the precum flow freely as she rubs her thumb against the head. she hears jungeun groan as the demon leans her head on her shoulder, placing hot wet kisses on her neck.

jinsol shudders at the memory of jungeun biting her in her dream and thinks  _ 'maybe later',  _ she had more pressing matters to attend to. letting go of the demon's cock (with an audible whine from jungeun) jinsol turns and bends over, finding purchase against the tree trunk. she lifts her dress up until her waist and presents herself to the demon. "please, jungeun. i can't take this anymore." 

jungeun is stunned at the sheer display of submission from the girl, her cock growing even harder at the sight of jinsol's panties so wet, that it practically turned the fabric translucent.

"has anyone fucked you before princess?" 

"n-no, just my fingers." 

_ 'fuck.'  _ jungeun can't believe she's the first person (demon?) to fuck her like this.

"in that case, i'll go slow baby. i'm a bit thicker than average."

jinsol bites her lip at the thought of something so  _ thick _ inside of her. she nods and looks back at jungeun wiggling her ass a little bit. "i'm ready."

_ 'shit. this girl is unbelievable.'  _ jungeun thinks as she readies her cock, lining it up against jinsol's hole.

"oh  _ fuck. _ " jungeun couldn't believe how  _ incredible _ jinsol feels. she's fucked hundreds of girls before but jinsol is one of the best she's had in a long time.

"your pussy is so tight baby. i'm not even halfway in." 

jinsol moans at the feeling of being stretched out by jungeun's cock. she could feel the burn of the stretch but oddly jinsol likes it, the pain mixing with the pleasure. she feels jungeun bottom out and she grows dizzy at the sensation, she feels so  _ full.  _ but even before she could move to fuck herself on the demon's cock, she feels her pull out.

"no! please-" jinsol doesn't even get to finish as she feels jungeun turn her around, lift her up by her legs and push her cock all the way in with one stroke.

"oh f-f-fuck." jinsol moans, head knocking against the tree.

jungeun chuckles at her, hearing jinsol swear for the first time is so fucking cute. she's looking forward to coaxing more out of her. 

"you ready princess?" 

"y-yes."

"good girls say please."

"yes, p-please."

once she hears jinsols cute little  _ please, _ jungeun 

starts fucking up into her. she looks at jinsol's face, the human's eyes screwed shut at the sheer pleasure of jungeun fucking her. ' _ she looks so fucking cute.'  _ jungeun thinks as she speeds up her thrusts, hearing jinsol let out a small  _ more _ at the change of pace.

jinsol feels like she's not even alive at this point, she's feeling delirious at the blatant show of strength jungeun is doing right now. the way that the demon's fucking her so roughly without even breaking a sweat is doing things to her. she can't even open her eyes, afraid that if she does she'll find out that this is all just a dream. but she hears jungeun, telling her to look. 

"look at me." 

jinsol does and sees the reddest eyes she's ever seen in her life. she shivers at the sight.

"you like this don't you jinsol? you like getting fucked like this? what a filthy girl."

jinsol whimpers, she's practically dripping at the sound of jungeun's voice.

"tell me jinsol, tell me how much you want my cock."

jinsol stays quiet, face burning from the thought of saying how much she wants this.

"tell me or i'll stop." jungeun threatens as she slows down her thrusts.

_ 'oh fuck it. i'm already going to hell anyway' _

"please jungeun i want your cock, i want you to fuck me so hard i can't walk after. please,  _ please. _ " jinsol breathes against the demon's ear, voice high and desperate.

"since you asked so nicely princess."

jungeun speeds up again, fucking jinsol so hard the girl is practically bouncing on her cock. she feels one of jinsols hands go inside of her shirt and feels nails scratching at her back. jungeun hisses, the pain of jinsol's nails spurring her on. 

"oh fuck, fuck. shit,  _ fuck _ !" jinsol almost screams as she cums hard, her body shaking at the intensity of it all. but she doesn't get to rest because jungeun's still fucking her.  _ hard _ .

"j-jungeun,  _ ah _ . wait,  _ i-ah _ , i can't." jinsol pleads as she wraps her arms around her neck but jungeun's in too deep, the demon's eyes looking like they're set ablaze. 

"yes you can, i'm not done with you." the demon growls against jinsol's neck.

_ 'oh fuck why is this so hot? i feel like i'm going to pass out.'  _

jinsol hears jungeun pant, her thrusts growing more frantic every passing second.  _ 'oh god she's gonna cum. do it inside me. please.' _

" _ fuck. _ i'm gonna cum princess. i know you want my cum inside you, filling you up, like the good girl that you are." the demon spits, voice growing deeper.

"yes, fuck. i want it inside. cum inside me jungeun, i'm yours.  _ ah! _ " jinsol whimpers as she feels jungeun bite her neck and the feel of jungeun's teeth sinking into her feels so painfully good, jinsol cums again, pussy throbbing around the demon's length.

jungeun growls as she cums too, cumming inside the girl with one deep thrust. she feels jinsol's walls milking her cock, encouraging her to cum inside her more. she thrusts inside her more making sure all of her cum gets inside jinsol. 

"fuck." jinsol says as she lets out a deep breath and shudders as she feels jungeun pull out. head resting against the demon's shoulder, she basks in the afterglow. she feels herself getting sleepy and is about to doze off when jungeun speaks.

"who would've thought you had that inside of you princess?" jungeun chuckles, still carrying jinsol up to her waist.

"shut up and take me home."

"grumpy much? i just fucked the living daylights out of you and this is how you thank me? sheesh. maybe i should find another girl to play with."

"don't you fucking dare." jinsol warns. 

"oooh i'm scared. watch out she knows how to say 'fuck' n- hey! ow! wait-" jungeun laughs as she her arm gets slapped (weakly) by jinsol.

"i'm just kidding, baby."

"whatever, just take me home."

"can i fuck you again? once we get there?" jungeun asks, voice hopeful.

"well if you're going to move that slow you'll never….get...to- what the fuck?"

jinsol's at home. in her room. on her bed. with jungeun on top of her. in less than a second.

"you were saying?" jungeun looks down on her with that signature devilish smirk, already taking off her shirt and revealing her gorgeous breasts.

  
  


jinsol probably won't be going back to church any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was a journey. 
> 
> come talk to me on cc! prompts are currently closed cause i have a couple of backlogs but you can always yell at me about gay stuff @ heej_jpg
> 
> also for updates on writing and prompt statuses follow me on twitter also @heej_jpg
> 
> stay safe everyone and wash your hands! see you all next time. :)


	5. secrets (yveseul)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everybody i'm back hahaha i hope you enjoy this yveseul prompt. i've always liked power bottom haseul ;)
> 
> (also i made haseul older than yves here because yves with an unnie kink is just 😳😳😳 hehe)

sooyoung thinks that she's a calm and collected person. she handles herself well, does her best in everything and makes sure she supports her members whenever they need it (especially when they're faced with tiring schedules). she's also the leader of yyxy and one of the members of the unnie line. she  _ knows _ she carries herself well all the time.

but now, sooyoung thinks, she might not be the calm and collected person she thought she was. because she's trying her best not to get a hard on while the others are at home. 

_ 'puppies, rainbows, cute babies, dogs getting adopted'  _ sooyoung chants as she sits in the living room sofa in the dorm, waiting for the others to leave for a day in the amusement park. her legs bounces up and down anxiously as she sees the reason of her suffering: haseul. she's been teasing sooyoung all day. now that they've changed room assignments, the older woman now has more opportunities to tease her.

sooyoung had only started sleeping with haseul recently when haseul caught her jerking off in their room (in haseul's bunk) when the members were out of the dorm. 

(haseul had barged in the room, takeout in hand, planning to surprise her. but haseul was nice and cool about it, told her it was okay and kissed her. let's just say that the takeout had gotten cold by the time they were done.)

she spots the older woman walking around in her favorite tank top and those tiny,  _ tiny  _ shorts, obviously swaying her hips more when she sees sooyoung staring at her.  _ 'shit.'  _ haseul knows how weak sooyoung is for her ass.  _ 'when will everyone else leave?!'  _ sooyoung closes her eyes and continues her chanting, imagining cute and innocent things to keep her boner down.

***

haseul sees sooyoung trying her best to calm herself on the sofa, eyes shut and mumbling things to herself. she thinks it's so cute that she tries so hard. but she knows the kids won't be leaving for another ten minutes because jiwoo keeps forgetting where she put her things.

"haseul unnie? do you know where my umbrella is?" jiwoo shouts from one of the rooms.

_ 'might as well have a little fun.'  _ haseul smirks.

"i think it might be in one of the living room cabinets jiwoo-yah. i'll look for it for you."

she goes to the living room and starts searching. seeing her girlfriend still trying her best to behave, she decided to tease sooyoung a bit. she bends over, pretending to look for the umbrella in the lower cabinet compartments. she looks back but sees sooyoung's eyes are still closed.  _ 'playing hard to get, sooyoungie? i don't think so.' _

haseul uses her nicest and gentlest tone to call her girlfriend. "sooyoungie? have you seen jiwoo's umbrella?" 

"wha- oh shit." sooyoung gapes at her girlfriend, seeing how most of her ass is exposed by those tiny shorts

"n-no unnie. didn't see anything, nope. nada. nothing. didn't see it, didn't even hear anything about it. nope." sooyoung rambles, trying her best not to stare because ' _ the members are still here dammit.'  _

haseul decides that that's enough for now and stands up and spots the umbrella by the tv stand but decides to ignore it. she approaches sooyoung on the couch and silently laughs when she sees the taller girl visibly gulp.

"hmm maybe it's here? might've gotten stuck between the couch cushions." haseul says as she puts herself in between sooyoung's legs and gets on her knees. haseul checks if anyone else is nearby and when she doesn't see anyone, she runs her hands from sooyoung's knees up to her thighs. 

"shit, unnie what are you doing?" sooyoung whispers, clearly alarmed at the fact that anyone could walk in on them.

"what? i'm just looking around." haseul smirks and deliberately runs one of her hands across sooyoung's bulge. "is it here?" she says as she sees the bulge grow even more prominent against sooyoung's grey sweatpants.

"n-no!" sooyoung couldn't even think right now. she feels like a teenager again, getting so riled up from something so simple. 

"oh maybe it's behind you." haseul sits up on her knees and reaches around sooyoung, still pretending to look for the umbrella. the action pushes her boobs against sooyoung's length and she feels it throb. haseul knows sooyoung has been dying to fuck her tits so she moves around a bit and bites her lip at the feeling of sooyoung's cock getting so hard for her.

"holy shit." sooyoung feels like she might cum just from the feel of haseul's boobs on her covered length. sooyoung tries to squirm away but it only makes it worse as haseul's boobs feel even softer due to them being jostled by her squirming.  _ 'please i do not want to cum in my fucking sweatpants!'  _

"unnie!!! have you seen it yet?" 

the pair hear jiwoo's voice coming closer and sooyoung abruptly stands up, detaching haseul from her and leaving her on the floor. 

"shit, where's the throw pillow?" sooyoung panics as she knows that she's sporting a very _obvious_ hard on. but thankfully haseul has gotten up too and had jiwoo's umbrella in her hand. she distracts jiwoo while sooyoung spots the throw pillow and puts it against her front. (how haseul had found the umbrella so fast will still be a mystery to sooyoung but something tells her that haseul already knew)

apparently the timing was perfect because after jiwoo had almost walked in on them, the others had finished preparing for the trip and had walked in the living room a few seconds after jiwoo.

sooyoung tries her best to smile as the members bid her goodbye as she stands by the front door. she tells them to be safe and take lots of pictures for her to look at when they get home. 

jinsol is the last one to go out of the door, she gives sooyoung a knowing look and whispers, "please make sure you finish by 5. have fun, make good decisions." 

sooyoung stammers and is about to respond but jinsol's already closing the door with an automated beep. 

"so…what now?" 

sooyoung flinches and turns around to the source of the voice, grinning awkwardly at haseul.

"so... let's uh, eat! or maybe watch something on netflix, i heard that they've got the new ghibli movies or maybe a board ga-" sooyoung tries to rush past the woman but gets spun around. she finds herself face to face with a very flirty haseul reaching her arms around her neck. 

"i don't want to do any of those baby. we can definitely have fun but i'm thinking of something else to pass the time." haseul says with a wink as she detaches herself from the taller girl to go into the living room.

sooyoung almost whines at the loss of her girlfriend's warmth. she has to admit, she does want to have sex with haseul right now but she's trying to take things slow (the first time was an exception okay, although the way that haseul has been teasing her for weeks, she knows the other girl isn't too keen on taking things slow.) 

sooyoung remembers how she had to suffer for days because there was always one member or two left at the dorms and this is the first time they're truly alone so sooyoung could understand why haseul was being so aggressive. her introspection gets interrupted when haseul calls for her from the living room.  _ 'right, i've been standing here for a while now.' _

"hey." sooyoung says as she sits down beside haseul and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "so, what are we doing?" 

"you'll see. it'll be fun i promise." haseul turns the tv on and flips to a random channel. she turns and faces sooyoung, gives her a wink and stands. 

"where are you going... _ oh _ . okay wow." sooyoung's eyes widen as the woman in front of her takes her tank top off. (sooyoung thanks the universe that haseul doesn't wear bras at home)

haseul smiles and kneels between sooyoung's legs, caressing the taller girl's thighs. "you okay sooyoung? is this alright?"

"yeah,  _ yeah. _ definitely." sooyoung eagerly nods and haseul chuckles at how fast the other girl's response is.

(somewhere between the moment she saw haseul's boobs and when she knelt in front of her, sooyoung decides thinks  _ fuck waiting ,my girlfriend is in front of me half naked, why would i not fuck her?) _

haseul unties the drawstrings of sooyoung's sweatpants and sooyoung helps her push them off. haseul licks her lips at the  _ very _ prominent bulge sooyoung is sporting right now.

"i've always liked it when you wore sweatpants sooyoungie. i could almost always see your cock through them." haseul runs her hands up sooyoung's boxers and over her cock, giving it a little squeeze. sooyoung whimpers at the feel of her girlfriend's warm hands. 

"already this hard baby?" 

sooyoung says a breathy  _ yeah _ and keeps staring at haseul's hand, delirious at how her cock looked so large against it.

haseul fishes sooyoung's cock out of her boxers, her mouth almost waters when she sees how the tip's already leaking. she takes a long lick from the root to the head, delighted at the sounds sooyoung is letting out. haseul loves it when her girlfriend gets all breathy at times like this, so far from being the composed 'yves' she sees on stage. she takes the tip in her mouth and sucks on it a bit, savoring the taste of sooyoung in her mouth. haseul looks up at sooyoung and takes more of her length, almost reaching the base and starts bobbing her head up and down.

sooyoung thinks that this might be the single hottest thing she's ever experienced in her life. her girlfriend on her knees, her cock in her mouth. she could feel haseuls boobs pushing up against her balls. if sooyoung moves a bit she could put her cock in between them and the thought makes sooyoung moan. 

haseul hears sooyoung let out a moan and in no time finds out why.  _ 'oh sooyoung, you're so easy to read.'  _ she laughs a little in her mind and takes out sooyoung's cock out of her mouth with an obscene slurp. she brings her hands to her boobs and squeezes them together, smirking at the stunned girl above her.

"like what you see sooyoungie? i know you've been looking at my boobs for a while now. do you want to feel them around your cock baby?" 

"yes." sooyoung breathes out, thrumming with so much excited energy.

"yes what baby?"

"yes please unnie." sooyoung's hands flex as she tries to keep them to herself. she knows that she needs to be patient. (sex or not, sooyoung is always a gentlewoman)

"okay baby." haseul says with a smirk.  _ 'god she's just too cute.'  _ she wraps her boobs around sooyoung's length making sure to push them together. haseul bites her lip at the feeling of her cock, it's so  _ hard _ . haseul adjusts her position for better leverage and only now does she feel how  _ wet _ she already is, the uncomfortable stickiness making her squirm. 

"ooh  _ fuck _ ." sooyoung watches her girlfriend moves her boobs up and down her length and push them together to create a tighter hole. the older woman gives the tip a lick every time it reaches her mouth and sooyoung isn't even sure how she's breathing right now. _ 'oh my god i can't believe this is happening. oh god i think i'm gonna cum too soon.' _

"unnie, w-wait i'm gonna cum!" 

but haseul doesn't show any signs of stopping, she even speeds up her actions and says, "come on baby, fuck my boobs." 

sooyoung's brain short circuits at haseul's filthy words and curses as she cums, thrusting upwards as she fucks her cock between haseul's boobs, getting her cum all over the older woman's chest and some on her face. sooyoung twitches as the last spurts of her cum dribble out of her cock and she sits back down.

haseul moans as she licks the cum from her upper lip, satisfied at how much sooyoung came.

"come here." sooyoung says with a satisfied smile. she watches haseul come back up the couch and lie back against the armrest, her legs parted and sooyoung could see a  _ very _ obvious wet patch between them.

"touch me, sooyoung." haseul pleads, she's so wet and so turned on it almost hurts.

"unnie, take off your shorts." sooyoung turns to her side to sit between the older woman's legs. 

after haseul's shorts have been discarded, sooyoung discovers that she wasn't wearing any underwear the whole time. (she gets hard again and almost scolds herself for being such a horndog)

she rests her heavy length against haseul's folds and gives an experimental thrust, her cock rubbing up against the older woman's clit. sooyoung delights as she hears haseul moan, and gives another thrust. 

"ah unnie, you feel so good." sooyoung moans as she speeds up her thrusts, loving how  _ wet _ and  _ hot _ haseul's pussy feels. she gives one final thrust as she moves to align the tip against haseul's entrance, giving her a very shallow thrust. she continues to put the tip in and out of her hole but not all the way, teasing haseul.

" _ fuck _ , just put it in please!"

sooyoung chuckles and pushes in  _ slowly _ , knowing that she's definitely girthier than average. she lets out a breath as she feels how  _ tight _ haseul is.  _ 'god i almost forgot how fucking amazing she feels around me.' _ sooyoung keeps pushing until she bottoms out, keeping still to let haseul get used to the intrusion.

"g-god sooyoung, were you always this big?" haseul tries to joke, loving how she feels so fucking  _ full.  _ she takes a moment to breathe then says, "what are you waiting for baby? fuck me." 

sooyoung starts moving and places her hands against the older woman's hips. haseul immediately starts babbling, telling her how she's  _ fucking unnie so well  _ and how she's  _ such a good girl  _ for her. sooyoung speeds up her thrusts, looking at where their bodies are joined and being in awe at how well haseul takes her. 

"ah,  _ ah. more  _ sooyoungie." haseul moans as her hands grab at the armrests. 

at her girlfriend's request, sooyoung slows down (not without a whine from haseul) and pushes the older girl's legs upwards so her knees almost reach her head. sooyoung plants her hands on the back of other girl's knees and starts fucking her so roughly that the couch squeaks with every stroke.

" _ oooh fuck yes. _ " haseul moans at how  _ deeper _ sooyoung feels at this position. (honestly haseul is supposed to be embarrassed at how exposed this position makes her feel right now but the way that sooyoung is eagerly fucking her makes her forget everything.)

sooyoung feels like she's going crazy at how wrecked haseul looks right now. she always had a huge crush on the older woman, the way she exuded the aura of a quiet but commanding woman especially during their schedules would always be a part of sooyoung's fantasies. she still couldn't believe that she gets to see haseul like this, under her and wanting her cock.

" _ god,  _ you're in so  _ deep _ baby." 

sooyoung could feel haseul getting tighter, her walls fluttering around her length. sooyoung feels the burn in her abs from the exertion but she'd rather die than stop.

"yes, yes,  _ yes _ . i'm so fucking close."

sooyoung reaches for the older woman's clit with one hand and rubs it, the fluids from the two of them making it easy for her to rub it in small fast circles. 

"cum for me unnie." 

" _ f-fuck _ !" haseul seizes and sooyoung feels her walls clench around her so tightly she almost comes. she gives haseuls a few more slow thrusts to help her ride the wave of her orgasm.

by the time haseul finishes she lies on the sofa all loose limbed and thinking how she's going to be so sore tomorrow. but she remembers sooyoung didn't cum yet so she looks at the younger girl and sees her trying her best not to cum inside. she feels her pull out and lets out a small  _ ah _ at the feel of sooyoung's cock leaving her.

"u-unnie, i wanna...i wanna cum too." sooyoung pleads as she holds her cock in her hand (not moving, just holding) waiting for haseul to tell her what to do. 

"what a good girl, waiting for me. you're about to burst are you?" 

sooyoung nods.

"jerk yourself off for me baby." haseul says as she rubs her folds, making sooyoung look at her pussy.

sooyoung starts as soon as she hears the instruction, her hands jerking her cock off at a fast pace, eyes focused on haseul's pussy. she inches forward, the head of her cock touching her folds. the action makes sooyoung twitch, the feel of haseul's soft pussy against her cock while she jerks herself off is making her mind hazy with lust. 

"you like getting your cock wet like this baby? you wanna cum on my pussy?" haseul eggs her on, wanting to feel sooyoung's hot cum on her pussy.

" _ ah,  _ unnie."

"answer me." sooyoung whimpers.

"yes, yes!  _ please. _ "

"then cum for me sooyoung."

"oh f-fuh...fuck." sooyoung spasms as she cums, her load spurting all over haseul's pussy. she strokes herself until she's empty, her corner of her eyes welling up with tears at how intense her orgasm was. 

"look at how much of a mess you made sooyoungie. there's so much." haseul says as she rubs her folds up and down spreading sooyoung's cum.

_ 'shit, this woman is gonna kill me.'  _ sooyoung thinks as she gets hard again.

she glances at the clock.

2:54 PM.

sooyoung turns back to her girlfriend and smirks as she pushes into haseul, the older woman moaning at the intrusion.

__ well...jinsol _ did  _ say to finish by 5 right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whelp. 
> 
> sorry this took so long to post, my friends. had to distance myself from the internet recently due to my country's shitty situation. but! i'm getting back slowly because i missed writing. 
> 
> anyway, i hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. remember to wash your hands okay. :)
> 
> talk to me on cc or twt @heej_jpg i love getting asks uw


	6. sportsmanlike conduct (chuusoul)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello. i'm back with a chuusoul this time. enjoy :)

jinsol curses out loud as she almost misses the shot, growing more irritated by the second. her team's doing warm-ups before the game and she's trying her best to concentrate on her shots. this is her first game of the season as a senior so she wants to start this season with a win.

"let's go loona high!!! woo!!!" 

jinsol's jaw clenches as she hears the shrill voice again, cheering for their opponent. she pays it no mind, cheerleaders are supposed to be loud after all. 

she continues warming up with her team, passing the ball and making sure to stretch out her legs.

jinsol gets startled as a ball whizzes past her face. she almost got hit but luckily her reflexes told her to move but it seems not everyone had the same luck. she hears a yelp and some commotion from the other team's side, jinsol jogs over to see what happened.

"hey you! watch where you're throwing the ball. you hit one of my members!" 

a small girl shouts at her as she approaches jinsol. she places her hands on her hips while still holding her pompoms. she tries to look intimidating but jinsol just thinks  _ cute _ .

"hey are you listening? i don't know what basketball has done to your hearing but i said that you hit one of us with your ball!" the small girl huffs.

"oh shit yeah, i'm so sorry. is she okay?" jinsol says as she sees one of the cheerleaders on the floor (thankfully sitting up and not unconscious). she hears her teammates jog towards the commotion too, wanting to check on their captain. 

jinsol squats down to check on the girl as the other one keeps rattling on how ' _ you should take her to the clinic'  _ and ' _ she might've broken something!'  _ and  _ 'who the hell even threw that ball in our direction?'  _

hearing the last question, jinsol turns back and looks up at her team. 

"who threw that ball?" jinsol says calmly, not wanting to get annoyed at the cheerleader who's still talking in the background.

"ah sol, it was me. i'm sorry. i was trying to pass it to hyunjin but she got distracted by heejin again." a sheepish sooyoung says as she scratches the back of her head. 

"did not! i-i was just checking if our cheerleading team was uh….cheering!" hyunjin retorts, face red at being found out.

jinsol sighs. "whatever. sooyoung come here, you make sure that miss…?" she turns to look at the fallen cheerleader. 

"oh, uh... it's jungeun."

"... make sure that miss jungeun is alright. i'll talk to their captain." jinsol gets up and approaches the small girl.

(what jinsol doesn't see is that sooyoung is blushing so hard as she checks on jungeun, apparently stunned at how pretty the girl is and that jungeun almost passes out at the fact that she's getting checked on by a gorgeous basketball player)

****

"hi, i'm jinsol. team captain of bbc high. i'd like to formally apologize for the incident miss…?" jinsol asks as she raises her hand for a handshake to the small girl. she waits for the cheerleader to shake it or even acknowledge the apology but seconds pass and nothing happens so she puts it back down.

"look. we're really sorry-"

"it's fine. just make sure next time we meet, you don't go around throwing balls at my team." the tiny girl says as she looks at jinsol with what seems like irritation.

"wha- we don't go around throwing balls at random people? it was an accident. why are you getting so worked up about this?" 

"whatever, just go back to warming up. your team looks like they need it, since you're doing everything but keeping the ball in the court." the cheerleader smirks as she walks away, going back to her team.

"what the hell?" jinsol huffs.  _ 'why is she such a bitch? whatever, i'm just gonna focus on winning this game today.'  _

****

jinsol goes back to the team, sooyoung apparently still "checking" on the cheerleader but now they're just standing in front of each other shyly having a conversation.

"sooyoung, is she okay?" jinsol asks as she approaches her teammate.

the basketball player nods and smiles at jungeun, the cheerleader giving her a shy smile back.

jinsol rolls her eyes at the exchange and tells her team to get back in the court to continue warm ups.

"wait, sooyoung!" 

jinsol turns and stops mid jog, and sees sooyoung stopping too. she then sees jungeun running towards the basketball player and slip a piece of paper into her hand.

"call me sometime. okay?" jungeun smiles and turns around to get back to her team, her cheer uniform's skirt swishing at the action. 

jinsol smirks at sooyoung who still hasn't moved an inch, shocked at how she scored the cheerleader's number. "hey dumbass, let's go." jinsol smacks her head and together they go back to warming up. (but not without sooyoung having a dopey smile on her face the whole time.)

****

jinsol's team wins the first game of the season and she couldn't be happier. the team worked so well the whole game and no one got injured.

jinsol laughs as her teammates ruffle her hair, congratulating her on being the player of the game for this match, with jinsol scoring almost half of their total points. she shoves them all away and tells them to ' _ go and shower, you all stink!'. _

as her team files out of the gym, she sees their opponent's cheer team approaching, with the small girl from earlier leading them. jinsol shrugs, picks up her towel and water bottle and stands to walk towards the locker rooms. but even before she could take a step, she hears the tiny girl speak. 

"congratulations on barely winning against our team. it's nice to know that your players actually know where to put the ball." 

jinsol's sighs as she turns to look at the girl. the cheerleader gives her a smirk, her members quietly watching their interaction with a small interest and jungeun saying a tiny ' _ jiwoo that's enough, i'm fine.'  _ but the cheer captain stands her ground.

"what else do you want from me? i already apologized." jinsol's eye twitches as her patience slowly thins, she's tired and sweaty, she just wants to go take a shower and go home but this bratty girl seems to have other plans for her.

"nothing really. it's just fun seeing you jocks all irritated. anyway, we'll make sure to win the other games, so i'll see you soon."

the tiny girl motions for the other cheerleaders to follow her and they all walk out of the gym, the others look at jinsol with apologetic eyes as they pass by her.

_ 'whatever, i'm pretty sure we won't be seeing each other again.'  _ jinsol huffs as she walks to the lockers, wanting to get home as soon as possible.

****

jinsol, apparently, was very wrong. after winning a few games against other schools, she finds out (from sooyoung's girlfriend, jungeun) that they'll be facing loona high for the semis. it means she's going to see that bitchy cheerleader again. 

"great." jinsol mutters as she walks towards the locker rooms. her mind so far away that she doesn't see the girl that she bumps into. jinsol curses as she hits the girl's shoulder pretty hard.

"hey watch it!..oh. it's you again. not only do you not know where to pass your basketballs, you apparently also don't know how to use your eyes when you walk." 

_ 'fuck. me.'  _

jinsol thinks that she might've done something so bad in her past life that she keeps running into this girl.

"i'm sorry." jinsol says calmly, not wanting to stress herself out unnecessarily because of some bratty cheerleader. 

"sorry? is that all you know how to say? it's like you have nothing else in your vocabulary but the word sorry. has being hit by basketballs almost everyday in your life knocked out some brain cells out of your head? or mayb-"

"shut up! shut up!" 

the cheerleader gasps as she gets pushed up against the hallway, jinsol pinning her arms beside her head. their faces mere inches apart that she could see how the cheerleader's eyes were flicking between jinsol's eyes and her lips.

"why are you so fucking mean!? what did  _ i  _ ever do to you? my team hit your friend one time! and it wasn't even a serious injury! what the fuck is your problem?"

jinsol exhales, she's breathing pretty hard as she lets out all the frustration she's had from all of jiwoo's bitchy remarks. 

"i-i…." jiwoo stutters, shocked (and definitely feeling  _ something  _ else) at jinsol's outburst.

"jiwoo unnie! there you are. oh, um. sorry am i interrupting something?" 

jinsol turns and sees one of the cheerleaders blushing at them, the basketball player realizes that the position they're in makes it look like they  _ were _ in the middle of something. jinsol hurriedly lets go of the smaller girl, coughing at the awkward atmosphere.

"i'm...uh. i'm gonna go." jinsol turns and leaves for the locker rooms, heart thumping at the thought of her being so close to jiwoo. 

' _ jiwoo. what a cute name.' _

****

"okay, well. we need to go unnie. we need to practice our routines before the game starts." 

jiwoo stays rooted on the spot, her back still against the wall. the cheerleader's mind went blank the moment jinsol had pushed her against the wall (well blank is far from what you'd describe jiwoo's mind that moment, let's just say there were hundreds of scenarios running in her head and well, all of them less than innocent). she puts her hand against her chest, feeling her heart beating fast and the familiar heat of arousal pooling in her stomach. 

to be honest, jiwoo had found the basketball player to be  _ extremely _ attractive the first time she saw jinsol jog up to her during that first game. she frankly wanted to climb jinsol like a tree when she saw her all sweaty after jinsol's team won, that's why she stopped her from going straight to the lockers so she could admire the taller girls physique. how jinsol's arms were toned and how her shoulders flexed made jiwoo weak in the knees. 

but jiwoo was a proud woman, people came to her and confessed their attraction to  _ her _ , not the other way around! jiwoo would rather be dead than confess to the hot basketball player.  _ 'god but the way her hands handle the ball….'  _ jiwoo shivers, thinking about how those strong hands could probably grip her thighs as jinsol fu-

  
  


"unnie? hello? jiwoo unnieee? helloooo?" 

"what?!" jiwoo whips her head towards the voice but quickly gets embarrassed. she'd been standing there for quite a while and didn't notice that her team member had been calling her.  _ 'way to go jiwoo, you're practically having a wet dream in front of another person.' _

"right uh well, sorry about that yerimmie. let's get back to the others. i don't want them slacking off during the game." jiwoo puts her game face back on as she jogs back outside. 

"why were you even in the hallway near bbc high's locker room anyway unnie?"

jiwoo grows red again. she could never admit that she'd been trying to take a peek at the lockers, hoping to see jinsol before the game.

"no more questions yerim or i send you to the bottom of the pyramid."

yerim squeaks and jogs faster to catch up with jiwoo. she'd rather die than be on the bottom row. 

  
  


****

jinsol swears that jiwoo had some sort of curse put onto her. she's been playing sloppily for the past three quarters. mainly because everytime she would run past the group of cheerleaders from the opposing team, she would see jiwoo staring straight into her with such an intense look in her eye that jinsol could still feel it after she'd run past the girl.

_ 'focus jinsol.'  _

she looks at the scoreboard. 89-90 in favor of loona high, and with only twenty five seconds till the quarter ends.

jinsol grits her teeth as she dribbles the ball, loona high improved their defense since the last game and jinsol just needs to score at least a two pointer to win.

twenty seconds.

she gets past the two players guarding her, she passes to sooyoung. sooyoung tries to shoot a fake to at least be able to get closer but they keep a tight guard on her, so she passes it back to jinsol. 

ten seconds.

she passes the ball to hyunjin as she runs to the three point line, loona high tries to steal the ball but fails.

five seconds.

jinsol waves her hands in the air, hyunjin sees her open and passes the ball. jinsol catches it, gets in position and shoots.

the buzzer sounds, signaling the end of the game and the crowd goes wild.

jinsol scores a three point buzzer beater. bbc wins against loona high and proceeds to the finals.

jinsol laughs as her teammates engulf her in a huge bear hug, chanting her name as they celebrate one hell of a game. 

****

jinsol chuckles as her team heads into the lockers, she lets them go first. she wants to hang out in the court for a bit, the adrenaline from an intense game still in her system.

she dribbles the ball around as she thinks about tonight's game, so far the most intense one this season. she shoots a few hoops as she tries to cool down, nothing could make this night bad. 

"good game, i guess you got lucky tonight." 

_ 'of course it's jiwoo.' _ jinsol could practically hear the snark in her voice.

jinsol sighs and ignores the girl, not even stopping what she's doing so she won't look at the cheerleader.  _ 'i just want to celebrate and instead i get this.' _

"hello? are you deaf now? all that winning made you cocky huh." jiwoo says and gets closer to the basketball player, trying her best to get jinsol to look at her. 

_ 'ignore her jinsol. she's just trying to get a rose out of you again.'  _ jinsol continues to casually dribble the ball around and shoot, she just wants to calm down and not the other way around. 

"geez, all of you jocks are the same. you win a game and you think you're all that." jiwoo smirks as she keeps flitting around jinsol. her cheer skirt swishes around, the movement catches jinsol's eyes and swears she sees  _ nothing _ but skin (she feels something stir under her compression shorts and knows that she's  _ fucked _ ).

_ 'christ. i need to go and take a cold shower.' _

jinsol let's out a long exhale as she shoots her final shot and walks away, not even waiting to see if the ball goes in (it does). she just wants to shower and go home. 

"wha-...hey! where are you going? are you just gonna keep ignoring me?" 

jinsol hears the cheerleader running after her towards the lockers.  _ 'what the hell? is she following me to the lockers? shit. no jinsol, don't even go there.'  _

jinsol finds the locker room empty, her team must've finished early.  _ 'probably went home to rest'  _ jinsol thinks as she goes to her locker and opens it to rummage through her things. only then does she notice that jiwoo had followed her inside. 

"what the hell are you doing here?" 

"w-well! you were ignoring me a while ago and...and uh..." 

"and what?" jinsol takes out her towel and proceeds to take her jersey off. 

_ 'holy shit.'  _ jiwoo's eyes widen as she sees jinsols abs. her body glistens with sweat and jiwoo thinks she looks fucking  _ delicious.  _ and being the hopeless lesbian that she is, jiwoo answers jinsol's question with a long drawn out 'uhh'.

"what? cat got your tongue?" jinsol looks at the blushing cheerleader. 

"no! as i was saying, you keep ignoring me a while ago. i was gonna congratulate you nicely but like i said, all you jocks are the same. acting all high and mighty just because the whole school loves you and girls want you." jiwoo sneers as she looks at jinsol, the basketball player staying silent as she puts her towel back into her locker.

_ 'i'm so fucking tired of this. let's see if you still wanna be bratty after this.' _

jinsol slams her locker close and rapidly approaches jiwoo, the cheerleader squeaks as she gets backed into the rows of lockers. 

"what the fuck do you want from me jiwoo? you keep being so bitchy to me, and even followed me inside  _ our _ school's locker room. what are  _ you _ even doing here huh?" jinsol almost spits at her as she gets her face close to jiwoo's, the smaller girl breathing heavily from being startled.

jiwoo's mind swims as she sees a drop of sweat travel from jinsol's neck down to her chest. she gulps and looks back at a smirking jinsol, she'd been caught.

"you know, if you wanted me, you could've just said so." jinsol whispers, her lips mere centimeters from jiwoo. the cheerleader moves forward but jinsol stops her, her hand grabbing jiwoo's jaw softly. 

"no. tell me jiwoo. tell me that you want me, that you want this. say it and i'll give you what you want." 

jiwoo squirms, astonished at how she's getting so turned on by the simple act of jinsol grabbing her jaw. she whimpers as jinsol's grip grows tighter.

"i-i want...i want it...please." 

jiwoo almost whines, her voice small and soft. jinsol fucking loves how deseprate she sounds. she wants to hear more of jiwoo, she wants jiwoo to  _ beg. _

"then stay. don't move. if you move, i stop."

jiwoo nods rapidly, jinsol almost laughs at how the smaller girl is far from how she was minutes ago. she kneels in front of jiwoo, parts the cheerleader's legs and takes off her shorts.

"wait, what are you do-... _ oh shit. _ " jiwoo's head bangs against the lockers as jinsol licks her pussy through her underwear, the garment already wet from jiwoo's arousal. jinsol could smell her through her panties and she's already half hard from the smell alone.  _ 'god i bet she tastes even better.'  _

jinsol gives her a few more licks and stops to take jiwoo's underwear completely off. jiwoo whimpers as she finally feels jinsol's tongue against her bare pussy. the basketball player moans as she feels jiwoo's wet folds against her mouth. it's so hot and soft and jiwoo might cum just from this but it seems the other girl has other plans.

jinsol lifts one of jiwoo's legs to rest against her shoulder and starts licking into jiwoo deeper, her tongue dipping into jiwoo's hole. she fucks jiwoo with her tongue and loves how her wetness just drips into jinsol's mouth. she tastes so  _ good _ and jinsol feels herself getting hard from how jiwoo feels, tastes and sounds. jinsol goes back to licking her clit and sneaks a hand under, her fingers teasing jiwoo's entrance. 

"oh fuck." jiwoo swears as she grips onto jinsol's hair. she feels jinsol slowly insert two fingers into her. the cheerleader looks down and moans at the image of jinsol's head bobbing up and down while being covered by the skirt she still has on. her moans get louder as jinsol speeds up her pace, fucking her while she sucks on her clit. 

"oh god.  _ fuck _ , i'm gonna cum."

jiwoo shakes as she cums on jinsol's fingers, the basketball player still licking her pussy. she feels her cum leak out of her and hears how jinsol sloppily drinks it all. she wants jinsol to fuck her. now. 

****

jinsol could feel herself leaking precum in her compression shorts as she licks jiwoo's pussy, her hole gushing after her intense orgasm. she could still feel her twitching around her fingers when she gets yanked up by her sports bra up, suddenly face to face with the smaller girl. jiwoo slowly pulls out jinsol's hand from inside of her and sucks on her fingers, moaning at the taste of her own cum.

"please,  _ fuck me _ ." jiwoo says as she licks around jinsol's fingers. the cheerleader uses her other hand to palm jinsol through her shorts, loving how hard jinsol is already. 

jinsol almost growls as she removes her hand from jiwoo's mouth and hurriedly pulls her bottoms down along with her compression shorts, her cock bouncing when it gets freed. 

jiwoo see's the taller woman's cock and she licks her lips, wanting the length to be in her mouth.  _ 'maybe later.'  _ she thinks, wanting it to be inside her as soon as possible. 

jiwoo yelps as she feels jinsol's arms lift her legs up, her body pushed against the lockers for support. she could feel jinsol's cock pressing against her pussy and she wraps her arms around the basketball player's neck. 

" _ please. please. put it in me."  _ jiwoo whispers against jinsol's lips, their mouths breathing heavily against each other.

jiwoo moans as jinsol guides her cock into her, skipping foreplay due to the fact that jiwoo's practically dripping and jinsol's been hard and ready for her ever since she tasted jiwoo's pussy. she feels jinsol start thrusting and jiwoo knows she's gone. jinsol feels so fucking  _ amazing _ that jiwoo knows she'll be cumming again in no time. she could feel the metal grates of the lockers digging into her back but somehow that makes it even hotter, knowing that she's being fucked in such a public place.

****

jinsol could feel an orgasm quickly approaching. jiwoo's pussy is so fucking tight and hot that she feels like a teenager again, cumming quickly at the feel of something so fucking amazing around her cock. but jinsol couldn't care less, with a cute cheerleader wrapped around her begging her to go faster, why would she hold back?

"god, fuck. jinsol,  _ faster. _ " she feels jiwoo's nails digging into her back as she quickens her pace and changes the angle of her thrusts, fucking into the smaller girl even deeper. jiwoo chokes out a moan as she leans her head against jinsol's shoulder, almost drooling at the feel of being fucked so well. 

everything is so fucking hot and sweaty. jinsol fucking  _ loves _ it. and when jiwoo starts growing even tighter, she knows that she's about to cum. so jinsol plants her hands on the smaller girl's ass and squeezes. the action causes jiwoo to raise her head again, her head knocking back against the locker. jinsol nips at the smaller girl's neck, making sure that she'll have bruises tomorrow.

at the feel of jinsol's teeth marking her up, jiwoo cums. "f-fuck me." jiwoo moans, the delicious mix of pain and pleasure pushing her to the edge. she shakes as jinsol keeps fucking her, the basketball player chasing her own orgasm.

"can i…" jinsol huffs, "can i cum inside you?" 

jiwoo's brain almost shortcircuits as shes moans out, _"fuck yes_ please _._ cum in me jinsol _."_

"oh  _ fuck.  _ take it." jinsol thrusts into her, twitching as she spurts out ropes of hot cum into the smaller girl. 

****

"shit." jinsol curses as she leans into jiwoo. both of them just basking in the fact that they had sex in a locker room...in school...after a ball game. 

jiwoo chuckles and soon both of them are laughing at how ridiculous this situation is.

"christ, i can't believe you fucked me in your gym's locker room."

"well, miss cheer captain.  _ you _ followed me in here." 

"yeah to like maybe get you to ask me out! not fuck me into next week." jiwoo laughs.

"speaking of fucking…" jinsol slowly pulls out of the smaller girl. jiwoo bites her lip at the feel of jinsol's cock sliding out of her. 

"you know, stalking someone and talking shit at them isn't really the way to get them to ask you out." jinsol teases as she helps jiwoo to her feet, the cheerleader's knees almost giving out as she tries to stand. 

"well, judging by the way my legs feel like they're non existent, i think it worked." 

jinsol snorts and tucks herself back in. she goes and opens her locker again, picking up her towel. she moves to go to the showers to wash up from all the sweat and  _ other things _ when she hears jiwoo again.

"hey! are you seriously leaving me again?" jiwoo almost shouts, mildly irritated that jinsol's ignoring her again.

jinsol doesn't even stop to look but says, "i'm gonna go and take a shower...you're more than welcome to join me."

jiwoo sees her disappear around the corner and after a few seconds, hears the sound of a shower running. 

jiwoo almost trips as she scrambles to follow jinsol. once she sees the taller girl, jiwoo's jaw drops as she sees jinsol in all of her naked glory. 

_ 'of course she's fucking toned everywhere.' _

"well? are you coming in or what?" jinsol smirks at her. 

once jiwoo undresses and gets into the shower, she feels jinsol wrap around her from the back, cock hard again against her ass. jiwoo thinks (as jinsol pushes herself inside) that maybe, jocks aren't that bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet what's up gays. i'm so sorry this took so long to write. haha but it's here now so that's cool right. my brains been acting up and it's making me wanna fight it in hand to hand combat.
> 
> anyway i hope you all liked it. once again, if you wanna talk to me, i have a cc and twt both @heej_jpg
> 
> i hope the next one shot won't take as long as this one. haha. the next one shot btw is a surprise. so stay tuned! see you all next time :)


	7. you're my favorite (chuuves)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo. it's me back at it again with chuuves but this time we got g!p chuu. :) enjoy, ya nasties ;)
> 
> twt: heej_jpg
> 
> (also: tw for choking)

jiwoo makes sure that her roommate jungeun has left before she goes back to her room. she locked her room door (and the front door to be sure) and settled on her bed. she's been waiting for this the whole week, with her last finals exam being yesterday, jiwoo's been stressed for a while now. 

she types the url of the website (which she has memorized by heart) in an incognito tab and waits for the site to load. look, jiwoo's just a normal college student okay? she needs to _destress_ from time to time, and by destress she means jerking off to her favorite camgirl.

jiwoo logs in and scrolls through the homepage. she doesn't have to go that far because she spots _her_ name in her 'frequently viewed'. 

yves.

the girl that jiwoo watches religiously almost every week (with the exception of the recent two weeks due to her finals). she'd been crushing on the tall slender girl for a while now. she clicks on the thumbnail of the said camgirl in burgundy lingerie, jiwoo already feeling herself stir in her sweats just from the image alone. 

  
  


[chuu has joined the stream]

_'oh chuu! welcome back baby. how have you been?'_

  
  


jiwoo swoons at the pet name. she'd been watching yves for a while now, even buying the in site currency so she could give them all to her. she even took a part time job to 'fund' her admiration for the girl.

[chuu: i've been well. finals week was a bitch.]

_'aww poor baby. don't worry i'll make you feel all better.'_

jiwoo breathes out as yves reclines on her bed, her hands running all over her body. jiwoo could see her breasts almost spilling out of her bra. she looks so fucking gorgeous. her lingerie's so thin and lacy it's practically non-existent, jiwoo almost salivates at the way yves traces her hands through her breasts, squeezing them. 

_'what do you want me to do?'_ yves asks her viewers.

someone tips her and says 'touch yourself through your panties' and yves follows. she faces the camera and opens her legs, jiwoo's eyes fixated on her spot between the girl's legs. 

yves moans as she starts rubbing herself through her lacy underwear, asking them if she's doing it right. a wet spot has started forming on the dark fabric, making it even darker.

jiwoo breathes heavily as she palms herself through her sweats, her cock already hard just from yves touching herself. the way that yves bites her lip as she tries not to whimper at the pleasure she's getting from her fingers is driving jiwoo crazy. 

jiwoo tips her and types, her fingers almost shaking as she types the words out. 

[chuu: put a finger or two in. don't take off your underwear.]

jiwoo moans when she hears yves whimper as the girl pushes her underwear aside and push two fingers in. she feels herself leak in her boxers. jiwoo's been trying to hold off touching herself but she can't take it anymore. she pushes her sweats and her boxers down and takes her cock out, she's so hard that her cock bounces upright as she takes it out. 

jiwoo sees yves leisurely fucking herself with her fingers, clearly waiting for more instructions from her viewers. she strokes her cock along with yves' thrusts, imagining that her cock was the one going in and out of the girl's pussy.

jiwoo tips her again, and says 'go faster'. yves moans louder, the crude sounds of her fingers going in and out of her pussy filtering over jiwoo's earphones. 

"fuck. this is so hot." jiwoo says out loud, her hand working furiously on her cock. 

_'fuck, i'm about to cum. are you gonna cum too? do you wanna cum inside me?'_

yves' voice is so breathy and whiny that jiwoo's mind is swimming with thoughts of having the girl under her. she hears the dings of people tipping her telling her to cum, but strangely yves is holding herself back.

_'maybe she's waiting for me?'_ jiwoo hopes. _'no that's not possible, she doesn't even know me. but maybe….'_

jiwoo bites her lip and tips her. she types her message out, having a hard time typing with one hand.

[chuu: cum for me princess, i want to see you cum for me.] 

jiwoo presses enter and she sees yves' eyes widen, clearly seeing her message. she lets out a choked moan as the girl fucks herself faster, her other hand pinching her nipples through her bra. jiwoo tries to keep her orgasm at bay, wanting to cum with yves. 

_'sh-shit. i'm cumming!'_

yves' body grows taut as her orgasm crashes into her, her fingers blurry at how fast she's fucking herself through her orgasm. jiwoo sees her hole flutter around her fingers (and she swears she hears yves let out a tiny _'chuu'_ but it might just be her horny brain imagining things) so she speeds up her strokes. 

jiwoo curses out loud as she cums, her eyes screwed shut as she imagines cumming inside yves (or on her, whatever the girl wants). she twitches as she feels the last spurts of her cum leak out of her cock, her hand messy from the amount she let out. 

when jiwoo finally opens her eyes, she sees yves' out of breath too. her voice lazy and slow from the orgasm she just had. jiwoo reaches for the box of tissues beside her, cleaning her hand from all her cum. 

_'well, that was fun.'_ yves sits up as she checks the messages on the chat. she replies to some and says her goodbyes.

_'see you all next time.'_ yves says with a wink. her stream closes so jiwoo goes back to her profile, checking if her tokens are still topped up. she notices that she only has a few so she moves to buy some more when she sees a post notification from yves.

_'hey everyone! i'll be doing a special event. i'm gonna do a special solo livestream for the highest bidder. just me and you if you win ;) the bidding starts tomorrow at 4pm and closes after 10 minutes. i'll announce the winners next week. good luck! <3' _

"oh my god. oh my god." jiwoo panics. in all the months jiwoo has been watching yves, she has _never_ done a solo livestream before. jiwoo checks her account balance, and groans as she sees that the only money left is for her food budget for the week. 

_i need to win this bid._

jiwoo comments on yves' post with a bunch of emojis as she thinks of ways to earn more to buy tokens. 

a lightbulb goes off in jiwoo's head as she sits up and hurriedly opens her facebook. she remembers that her birthday is coming up and her parents had asked her what she'd want as a present.

alright well, asking her parents for cash to bid for a one on one session with a girl you regularly jerk off to _might_ be something a loser would probably do but technically this is what she wants for her birthday okay? her parents _did_ ask what she wanted. they don't need to know what she'll use the cash on.

she sends a message to her parents saying that she'll be buying something but hasn't decided so she asks them to just 'send me some cash mom thanks so much, college has been great. i love you!'

she sees dots popping up on the chat box so she waits, anxious at what her mom might say. but luckily her mom doesn't ask any more questions and just says she loves her, reminds her to eat her meals and drink her vitamins before sending a minion sticker that says i love you. 

she thanks her mom and checks her bank account when her phone pings that a transfer was made. 

"holy shit." jiwoo's eyes almost pop out of their sockets when she sees how much her mom had sent her. needless to say she could comfortably live for almost a month if only she didn't plan to use all of the money for yves. but jiwoo thinks that if she couldn't have yves as her girlfriend she could at least have her all to herself for a few hours.

****

jiwoo almost bumps into jungeun as she enters their dorm room. it's almost 4, her last class ran late she has to run across the campus.

"hey jiwoo, what's the rush?" jungeun asks as she peeks into jiwoo's room, wondering why jiwoo's in such a hurry. 

"wha- oh nothing! just have something important to do!" jiwoo laughs nervously as she opens her laptop. 

"right...well, haseul and i are gonna have dinner at the chicken place near campus. wanna come with?" 

"oh i'm gonna be busy with this thing i gotta do. you can go ahead and eat though! say hi to haseul for me." jiwoo taps anxiously on her keyboard. the clock on her laptop reads 3:51.

_'jungeun, i love you but please leave.'_ jiwoo smiles at the other girl as she waits for her to leave her alone.

"okay well, uh good luck on your thing. i'll be back soon." jungeun wonders why jiwoo's smiling so strangely. _hmm. this thing might be something really important. i have never seen jiwoo act like this._

"thanks!" jiwoo calls out after the girl as she leaves. 

once she hears the door shut. she opens an incognito tab and types the url as fast as she can and logs in immediately. she sees that she still has 2 minutes left as the page loads, she clicks on yves' profile and clicks the button to enter the bidding.

jiwoo lets out a breath as she gets into the bidding page. she sees comments already pouring in. 

[bluebetta: i'm winning this thing. all of you losers should just go home.]

[deerinheadlights: shut up.]

[gayshina: lmao you wish bitch. i'm playing to win tonight. i just got my paycheck.]

jiwoo gets nervous as the bids come in. she can't really see how much the others are bidding so she bids small amounts first. and then after the five minute mark she sees comments saying they'd already sent in amounts bigger than what jiwoo has in her bank account.

"are you kidding me?" jiwoo pouts as she sees people bragging about their bid amounts. she feels sad as she puts in her remaining tokens as a tip, at least she'll still help yves with her money. jiwoo settles on the fact that yves can buy nice things for herself even if she didn't win the bid. 

jiwoo doesn't even wait for the bid to close before she exits out of the tab. she sighs as she gets up from her bed and goes to the kitchen cupboards. when she opens it, she sees that the only thing left is instant ramen.

jiwoo thinks that maybe she should've just joined jungeun at that chicken place as she heats up water for dinner.

****

jiwoo sighs as she dumps her bag on the floor and falls face first into her bed. today's the day that yves announces the winner for the solo livestream and jiwoo knows she should just do her homework and ignore the announcement. she knows she's just going to get jealous and sad that she didn't win but her curiosity gets the best of her so she sits up and gets her laptop from her bag. she switches the laptop on and gets up to get a glass of water from the fridge. 

when jiwoo gets back, she opens an incognito tab, putting her glass of water on the bedside table. she logs into the site and sees yves online but not streaming. 

_hmm maybe she's just gonna post the winner?_

jiwoo clicks on her profile and sees that yves had posted a status update just a minute ago.

_'hey everyone! i already got the results for the bidding. i'll be messaging the winner in 5 minutes. ;) congratulations to you. <3' _

jiwoo snorts as she sees the comments under the post. as usual, people are fighting over who won and bragging that they spent thousands on this bid. she shakes her head at the commotion in the comment section as she moves her cursor to close the tab as she takes a sip of her water. 

_ding!_

[ **you have one (1) new message!** ] 

"what the hell?" 

jiwoo clicks on the notification and chokes on her water when she sees the message.

[yves: hey :) congratulations. you won the one on one video call :)]

jiwoo's still coughing when she reads and rereads the message. 

"what the fuck? what the _fuck_? oh my god." jiwoo shoves her laptop into her bed as she paces around her bedroom, her hands on her head.

"how the hell did i win? what the fuck? oh god. i can't breathe. i can't do this." jiwoo's about to tear a hole in her carpet with her pacing when she hears another ding. jiwoo rushes to her bed to see the new message.

[yves: uh. hello?]

"okay jiwoo. keep calm. don't fuck this up."

jiwoo's hand shakes as she tries to type out a decent response.

'hey, what's up girl'

"no. what the fuck am i, a fuck boy? okay, uh…" she tries again.

'hello there. how are you today?'

jiwoo cringes. _it's like i'm writing to my professor!_

sensing that she's probably going to take hours to form a proper response jiwoo settles for a neutral response.

[chuu: hi! :)]

she sees yves typing and she almost throws up.

[yves: there you are! congratulations again on winning! so, when do you want to do the livestream?]

[chuu: is tomorrow at 5 okay for you?]

[yves: that sounds perfect! see you then <3]

[yves is now offline]

jiwoo lets out a deep breath as she mentally pats herself for not making herself look stupid. but her anxiety comes back full force when she realizes that she'll be in a video call. with yves. alone. 

_oh god. i'm gonna die._

****

somewhere in a college dorm, yves (or sooyoung as her friends and family know her as) smiles as she closes her laptop. she's finally going to see chuu face to face.

truth be told, sooyoung has had a bit of a crush on this chuu person for a while. she doesn't know how this person looks like but they were always nice to her in her chat and always tips her nicely. and the way they tell sooyoung what to do whenever they're in the chat always makes sooyoung shiver with arousal.

sooyoung never expected chuu to enter the bidding for a solo video call. she would always be present in her livestreams but she'd never entered any of sooyoung's contests in her channel. but when she saw chuu's username pop up in the entries... let's just say that she made sure chuu won (basically she ignored all the other people and just went straight to messaging chuu). 

she sighs as she lies down on her bed, giddy with excitement. maybe she could convince chuu to turn on their webcam too and have some _fun_ together. sooyoung couldn't wait for tomorrow.

*****

jiwoo couldn't keep herself still the moment she woke up. she kept dropping things and she couldn't even eat a bite of breakfast. her roommate jungeun was so concerned that she offered to take her to the university clinic, thinking that jiwoo might be sick (or going insane), but jiwoo just shook her head at the bewildered girl and went back to her room, slamming the door shut.

jungeun just shakes her head at the visibly distressed girl. _'college has clearly broken this girl.'_

*****

jiwoo curses out loud as she deletes everything she'd typed up for an essay due next week. she'd been trying to catch up on essays and projects for hours but her brain wasn't working at all. all it could think about was yves. her voice, her smile, her lips. the way she'd bite them when she's about to cum. 

"oh god." jiwoo smacks her head against her desk when she's again reminded of the fact that yves will be doing a show for her, and her only. "i don't think i can do this."

knowing that she'll never be able to focus on anything else, she just settles on staring into space, her head still on her desk. she wonders what jungeun is doing.

wait. _shit_ . she forgot about jungeun. jungeun who'll probably be at home when she talks to yves. she can't risk her roommate walking in on her or worse, _hear_ jiwoo touching herself in her room. granted, she could lock her door and keep quiet, but knowing that her roommate was meters away while she jerks off, makes jiwoo cringe. she'll have to find a way to make her roommate leave. 

***

as it turns out, giving jungeun cash is the fastest way. the girl hugs jiwoo, accepts the money and thanks her because she'd been wanting to take her girlfriend haseul out to a fancy dinner. when jungeun asks why jiwoo's being generous, jiwoo waves her off and tells her that she just wants to. jungeun doesn't ask any more questions and practically runs out of the dorm room all excited.

when jiwoo goes back to her room, she gasps as she sees the time. 

4:50. 10 minutes till she sees yves.

jiwoo takes deep breaths and sits at her desk. _its now or never jiwoo._ she opens up an incognito tab and plugs in her earphones. as she types the url, she's thinking of what she's gonna say to yves. it was so much easier to talk to her during her sessions, since her attention is divided between a lot of people. but a video call? with just the two of them? jiwoo thinks she'll combust.

jiwoo doesn't notice that she'd been lost in her thoughts for quite a while until she sees a notification pop up on her screen.

[ **you have one(1) new message** ]

_'oh my god it's 5 already?'_

jiwoo opens the message and sees that yves has sent her something. 

[yves: hi :) i'm still setting up right now but here's a pic to start ;)]

[hichuu.png]

"holy _shit._ "

yves had sent jiwoo a picture of herself in front of a body length mirror. her face hidden by her phone but the rest of her is covered in lace. white, _flimsy_ lace that looks so easy to tear. she's so fucking _gorgeous_ that jiwoo almost grows dizzy with desire. her hip juts out a bit as she takes the picture from an angle, her body's curves drawing jiwoo in. she could see how soft looking yves' skin is, she wants to run her hands on every inch of it. 

but jiwoo being jiwoo she types out: _'wow. looking good.'_ and a thumbs up emoji.

jiwoo gulps as she sees another message.

[yves: i'm all ready for you baby. want to start now?]

jiwoo takes a deep breath as she sends a yes and then almost falls out of her chair when she sees the video call request pop up on her screen with a deafening ring. 

"fuck. okay." jiwoo clicks accept and her breath catches in her throat when she sees her.

yves is still wearing the white lingerie set she had on in the picture she sent. she's on what looks like a very comfortable gaming chair as she waves at the webcam, saying a small 'hi' that makes jiwoo swoon. jiwoo's mic and camera are off so she just settles on typing. 

[chuu: hey yves :)]

_'hey baby.'_

[chuu: sorry if i seem cold in chat. it's my first time talking to you alone so i'm kind of nervous.]

_'well, from all the times that i've read your messages on chat, i'd never peg you for the nervous type. but don't worry i won't bite...unless you tell me to.'_

jiwoo audibly gulps. the image of yves biting her neck as she fucks her is too much for her to handle so she diverts the subject.

[chuu: haha. so how was your day?]

_'it was good. had classes this morning but they were a bit boring. the only thing i was looking forward to was talking to you.'_

[chuu: me? haha i'm just a girl.]

"...who likes you way too much." jiwoo says as she almost types it out but she thinks it might be too creepy. 

_'hmm, well. to tell you the truth i've been noticing you for quite a while now.'_

[chuu: what? really? haha i'm nobody. just a normal college kid. i'm not like you. you're gorgeous.]

jiwoo almost slaps herself as she presses send. _was that too creepy?_

_'thank you baby. but i bet you're cute too. i kinda wanna see you. only if you want of course, also it'll be easier for us to talk than you typing all the time. and if things go well, you'll be needing both of your hands.'_

yves lets out a giggle as jiwoo flushes at the implication, although she _does_ have a point.

_'so? what do you think baby?'_

"this woman will be the death of me" jiwoo murmurs at the mention of the pet name. she types out a quick 'please wait' and then scrambles to atleast make herself look presentable. she's wearing a hoodie and sweatpants... that's okay, right? jiwoo shrugs and thinks that she could care less once they start _doing_ things. she makes a last minute clean up of her room (aka throw everything in a pile out of view) and goes back to her desk. 

jiwoo takes one long inhale and exhale as she types that she's ready.

_'well? don't keep me waiting then.'_ she hears yves say.

jiwoo clicks the switch for her camera and mic, turns it on and waits.

_'holy shit. baby, you didn't tell me you were such a pretty little thing.'_

jiwoo blushes at the compliment. she sees yves recline on her chair and her eyes grow wide when she sees the girl take off her panties. 

"w-wait, what are you doing?" 

_'what? you're hot and i'm getting turned on.'_ yves chuckles as if they're just having a normal conversation.

_'now that i know how pretty you are baby, can i see the rest of you too? i bet you're pretty everywhere.'_

jiwoo sees yves start touching her pussy in slow languid strokes, her sighs filtering over jiwoo's earphones. she sounds so _good_ , jiwoo just wants to be the reason for more of those sounds to come out of yves' mouth. so jiwoo takes her sweatpants off, leaving her only in her boyshorts. she's getting hard and her cock is slowly starting to stretch the fabric as it twitches.

_'look at you. getting hard for me. it looks like it wants to be free baby, will you take it out for me?'_

jiwoo moans at yves' words. she normally is the more dominant one when it comes to things like sex but the way yves' voice is commanding her is making her want to follow every word, hell she'd jump off a building if yves told her to. 

jiwoo takes her cock out, the elastic of her boy shorts catching under her balls, she's too horny to take it all off. but judging from the way that yves gasps at the sight of her cock, she doesn't seem to mind.

_'fuck, you're pretty big. you think you'd fit baby?'_

"yeah."

_"you sure about that?'_ yves bites her lip. 

"i'll make it fit."

_'god i hope so.'_

jiwoo's slowly stroking herself now, she's been leaking precum steadily for the past few minutes and it's making it easier for her to fuck into her own fist.

_'look at you, all wet for me. do you see how wet i am for you too?'_ yves props her legs up, her knees hooking onto the chair's armrests as she uses her fingers to spread her pussy.

jiwoo almost salivates at the sight, yves all pink and _open._ she sees her hole flutter and jiwoo groans. she wants to push herself into that wet heat.

_'tell me baby, do you like what you see? what would you do if you were here with me?'_

(yves _knows_ that chuu wants her but she wants to hear her say it. she _needs_ chuu to say all the filthy things she wants to do to her, she just needs a little push.)

_'can you tell me your real name, baby? so you can hear me moan it for you.'_ yves pleads as she rubs herself, the wet sounds of her pussy driving jiwoo wild.

jiwoo bites her lip as she keeps jerking off. she kind of wants to keep her real name private. but then she gets to hear yves moan ' _jiwoo'_ when she comes? fuck anonymity.

"i-it's jiwoo."

_'jiwoo. fuck, you made me so wet. tell me what you want to do to me jiwoo.'_

jiwoo groans, yves sounds so fucking hot saying her name like that. 

"i-i want to fuck you. i want to see you stretch around my cock." 

_'god. what else?'_

jiwoo sees yves reach for a dildo. she moans as she slowly pushes it into herself.

_'this is the biggest one i have but i bet you're even bigger.'_

jiwoo sees her keep the dildo in, her hand keeping still. yves' is looking at the camera expectantly, as if she's _waiting_ for something. 

_does she want me to tell her what to do?_

"fuck yourself slowly." jiwoo says, her voice raspy from being so turned on. "don't stop until i tell you."

_yes._ _finally._ yves moans at the instruction, following jiwoo's commands obediently. she keeps fucking the dildo in and out of her pussy at a moderate pace, not wanting to cum just yet. 

"do it faster. and show me your tits." jiwoo's voice shakes, exhilaration running through her veins at the newfound thrill of having yves under her command.

the other girl wastes no time as she pushes the cups of her bralette down with one hand. the flimsy lace offering no resistance as it cups the underside of yves' tits. her nipples stiff from the cold air and arousal, she wishes that jiwoo would let her pinch them. 

"shit. you're so fucking hot. i want...i want your tits in my mouth."

jiwoo almost salivates at the thought of how _soft_ it would be and god, the sounds that yves would let out? it makes jiwoo fuck her cock through her fist harder and faster. 

_'yeah? would you suck on them while i bounce on your cock?'_

jiwoo twitches, she's so close. _jesus fucking christ. i'm gonna cum if she keeps talking like this._

"stop." jiwoo orders, her own hand stills on her cock. 

the whine that yves lets out is absolutely _sinful_ as she stops fucking herself. but she _waits_ , she knows she'll be rewarded if she's good. 

"pinch your nipples for me. leave the dildo inside you." 

yves follows her with a whimper, her hips thrusting into the empty air as she plays with her nipples. she's so turned on that she thinks she could cum just from playing with her nipples. she feels her face heat up from embarrassment, she's splayed out in front of a complete stranger, her pussy clenching around the dildo still inside of her. 

_'j-jiwoo. please. i'm close.'_

jiwoo's enjoying how utterly shameless and submissive yves is being, the other girl usually being the one who's telling her viewers what to do and what she wanted. jiwoo's so fucking _hard_ that her cock stands up on it's own now, throbbing as it continuously spurts out precum. this is the longest time jiwoo's held back her orgasm it almost hurts. she hears yves whine as she tries her best not to cum too.

"you've been really good for me, yves. do you think you deserve to cum now?"

_'y-yes. i've been good. please let me cum for you.'_

yves almost sobs out of desperation. she's still playing with her nipples, her pussy aching for something, _anything_ to happen.

"then cum for me." jiwoo says as she jerks herself off, her hips lifting from her seat as she fucks her hand.

_'oh guh-god! jiwoo!'_

jiwoo sees yves shake as she cums, the squelching sound of her pussy pouring out of her earphones. jiwoo cums with a loud groan as she keeps her eyes on yves' clenching hole, wishing it was her cock that her pussy was squeezing around. 

"s-shit. _.._ " jiwoo curses as she twitches. the aftershocks of her orgasm still running through her body whenever she strokes the head of her cock. her hand is sticky from the amount of cum she let out, some of it even staining her hoodie.

_'fuck, that's a lot. is that how much you normally cum?'_

jiwoo gets startled by yves' voice, breathy and soft. she'd been too preoccupied with the afterglow of her orgasm.

"o-oh. yeah. i mean, not really. i cum a lot but not this much normally. i've just been frustrated this past week i guess."

yves chuckles as she cleans herself up. _i guess she's back to being her cute, awkward self._

_'well if that's true, if you came inside me, it would probably leak out.'_

jiwoo's cock stirs, liking the idea apparently. _stop it. you just came!_ but her cock ignores it as it gets half hard. 

_'i guess someone likes the idea.'_

yves laughs when she sees jiwoo try (and adorably fail) to hide her growing erection.

"stop that!"

_'stop what baby?'_

yves bites her lip, wanting to try and see if she can get jiwoo to go for another round. yves knows that she shouldn't be so attracted to this woman (knowing that they'll never see each other in person), but she couldn't really give a shit. she wants to see and hear jiwoo, even if it's just through her webcam. just as she's about to tease jiwoo again, she hears another voice on the other side. _oh does she have a girlfriend?_ yves tries not to feel disappointed at the thought of jiwoo seeing someone else.

"oh shit! jungeun's here. fuck!"

_'who's jungeun?'_

"my roommate! she's home from her date with her girlfriend. i'm so sorry but i have to go. um...t-thank you, by the way for the uh...this video call. i really enjoyed it. really."

jiwoo smiles, all crooked and charming. and just like that, yves realizes that she's _fucked_. 

"right! well...i have to go before my roommate breaks down my door. um...talk to you soon?"

yves doesn't do anything else but wave at the girl as she ends the call, her body already missing the girl as soon as jiwoo's face disappears from her screen.

(somewhere in another dorm room, sooyoung lies down on her bed and stares at the ceiling. her body spent from a _very_ satisfying orgasm but her mind noisy with thoughts of jiwoo)

*****

"fuck. i'm late!" jiwoo rushes out of class as she tries not to bump into anyone. she'd been invited by jungeun to hang out with her and haseul. apparently they wanted to go out to have a late celebration for (barely) surviving finals week. 

("come _on,_ jiwoo. you haven't even left your room for days. have a drink with me and haseul. it'll be fun i promise!" jiwoo grunts as she lies down on the couch, uninterested at the offer. "drinks are on me. what do you say?" jungeun sing-songs, jiwoo perks up at the offer of free alcohol and thinks that yeah, maybe she _does_ deserve a break.)

jiwoo's phone buzzes as she runs towards the campus exit. she tries her best to unlock it while she almost sprints to the place jungeun told her about. jungeun had sent her a message.

[jungie: hey wtf where r u? everyone is here!]

jiwoo almost drops her phone twice as she types out a quick reply _(i'm almsodt there. class ran late. so sorryye9rr9_ ), she ignores the typos as she presses send. jiwoo spots the small grill joint across the street and thanks god that she didn't collapse due to all that running. she enters the place, the bell attached to the door letting out a soft tinkle. and even before jiwoo could scan the room for her friends, jungeun's head pops up out of nowhere.

"you're late! i should be letting _you_ pay for drinks. come, haseul brought her friends too. i'll introduce you." jungeun all but drags her towards the table full of women.

"hey everybody. this is my roommate and friend, jiwoo." jungeun smiles as she gestures to jiwoo. she turns to jiwoo wondering why the other girl is being so quiet. she sees jiwoo standing completely frozen in what jungeun thinks is pure shock as she stares at one particular person on the table.

****

jiwoo thinks she might pass out. 

she's in front of fucking _yves_. 

her roommate's girlfriend is friends with _yves._

she hears haseul introduce her friends to her but whatever shes saying doesn't even register in jiwoo's brain. 

_oh god. oh GOD. what the fuck is she doing here? how is this even happening? am i having a stroke or something?_

jiwoo mind panics as she tries to figure out what to do right now. she could excuse herself and maybe pretend that someone died? no, too morbid. she could say that she needed to go home because her stomach's acting up? no, too gross.

jiwoo's internal panic gets interrupted when haseul finally gestures at yves and introduces the girl. 

"and this is sooyoung."

_sooyoung._ jiwoo repeats in her mind as she looks at the clearly surprised girl.

only then does jiwoo realize what yves, no, what sooyoung is wearing: an off shoulder top and a very _familiar_ skirt. the very skirt she wore in that stream where she dressed up in a school girl uniform. 

jiwoo curses at how she remembers that. _it was one of your favorite streams after all_ her horny brain tells her. _shut up!_ she berates herself. _oh god. i'm talking to myself. i'm really going insane._

jiwoos knees shake as she's asked to sit by haseul. and it seems that the universe hasn't had enough of jiwoo because the only available seat is right in front of sooyoung. she tries her best to conjure a presentable smile at the gorgeous woman in front of her as she sits.

_i'm going to fucking die._

****

sooyoung honestly never expected that she would meet jiwoo like this. who knew that haseul's girlfriend was friends with the very girl she'd been thinking about for the last few days (and nights)? 

she almost laughed out loud at jiwoo's face when the clearly shaken girl saw her for the first time. but now that jiwoo's sitting across from her she kind of feels sorry for the girl. it's not everyday that you'd meet the girl you've been jerking off to over the internet for the past couple of months. jiwoo's been trying her best to look at everything _but_ sooyoung and okay fine sooyoung knows she _just_ said she feels sorry but this is her chance to finally get with the girl she'd always fantasize about.

sooyoung smirks as she thinks of a _very_ good idea on how to get jiwoo to take her home. she just needs to be patient. 

****

a couple of hours go by as the group of women eat and drink, telling ridiculous stories of how their finals week went. they've had a few bottles of soju, so needless to say everyone's a bit tipsy.

jiwoo huffs as she downs a shot, the alcohol burning her throat as it goes down. she'd been too shy to even look at sooyoung the whole time that they've been eating and drinking. but now that she's had a bit to drink, she feels a bit bolder as she looks straight at the woman in front of her. 

sooyoung looks beautiful as usual but the way she's laughing at jungeun's story, her cheeks red from the alcohol, combined with how the world looks like it's soft and fuzzy makes jiwoo feel such an intense urge to just kiss sooyoung. so jiwoo being the hopeless lesbian that she is, she just settles on staring at the girl. 

what jiwoo doesn't expect is to feel a high heeled foot run up her jeans, slowly caressing the inner part of her leg. jiwoo almost chokes when she feels it go higher, almost reaching her clothed dick. she tries her best to act normal as she tries to peek at the foot rubbing her leg and at sooyoung, who's doing a good job of pretending that she's listening to haseul. 

sooyoung even has her head propped up on her hand as she looks toward the other people on the table, acting like she's in on the conversation when in reality she's getting nearer and nearer towards jiwoo's dick. 

jiwoo stifles a groan when she feels sooyoung press her high heel against her bulge. jiwoo knows she's _really_ tipsy from the way that she's getting _so_ turned on from having sooyoung rub her cock with her heels, she'd be too nervous if this happened while she's sober.

she sees sooyoung bite her lip as she keeps her eyes on the other girls when jiwoo subtly pushes her hips forward, her bulge rapidly growing. she's so hard that if she stands, she couldn't possibly hide it from anyone. 

_god i shouldn't like this so much. but the way she keeps rubbing me through my pants…_

jiwoo let's out a yelp when sooyoung's foot travels higher, the action causing the head of jiwoo's cock to rub against sooyoung's foot.

"jiwoo? is everything alright?" junguen asks jiwoo, all the others also turn to look at her. 

"y-yes! i uh...i think it's time for me to go. i'm sorry, i don't think i can drink anymore. i might throw up!" jiwoo smiles as she tries to gather her things up. _i need to get out of here._

"oh okay. i'll see you back at the dorms okay? you be careful. message me when you get home."

jiwoo nods as she stands, placing her bag in front of her so as to not let anyone see that she's literally tenting her pants. 

"i'll go ahead too. i'm too tired for today." 

jiwoo gulps as she sees sooyoung stand. 

"oh you too sooyoung? alright well, you better walk with jiwoo so it's safer." haseul stands as she hugs jiwoo and sooyoung goodbye. 

jiwoo turns and quickly goes outside, dreading the walk home.

****

jiwoo's trying to think of something to say as they silently walk beside each other. the silence getting more uncomfortable each passing second. 

_why is this so hard? just say hi and maybe tell her that it's nice to meet her or something._

jiwoo opens her mouth to say something but gets interrupted by sooyoung.

"so, who would've thought huh?" sooyoung laughs, all light and soft. jiwoo wants to kiss her, the alcohol in her system still making everything fuzzy.

"yeah...i didn't know you went to bbc. how come we never saw each other before today?"

"oh. i'm a dance major. so my buildings in the south side of the campus. jungeun and you room together so i assume you're from engineering? our dorms are like at the opposite ends of the campus."

"yup." jiwoo looks up at the sky as she walks 

they're silent again as they walk back to campus. 

"jiwoo...about what i did a while ago. i'm sorry, i had a few drinks so i thought-"

"no! it's okay...i kind of uh...liked it."

"you...liked it?"

"well, i _have_ seen every single one of your streams and have liked you for quite a while now...so, you could literally do anything to me and i'd let you."

sooyoung stares at the blushing girl who's looking at everything else but sooyoung. 

"let's go then." sooyoung says suddenly as she walks faster.

"wait, where are we going?"

"where else baby? you're taking me home and i'm gonna ride you till you break." sooyoung smirks as she looks back at jiwoo.

" _oh_."

"yeah, _oh_. well? are you gonna keep me waiting?"

jiwoo almost trips as she walks up to sooyoung, grabbing the taller girls hand as they run back to jiwoo's dorm, sooyoung's laugh filtering through the streets as they run past them.

****

the moment that the front door slams shut, sooyoung gets pushed up against it, moaning as jiwoo kisses her. she sighs against jiwoo's mouth as she wraps her arms around the smaller girl's neck _, of course_ jiwoo's a good kisser. she feels her hands go under her top, running them up and down sooyoung's sides. 

as much as she'd like to kiss jiwoo all day, she wants jiwoo to be inside her right now so she breaks away from jiwoo. the smaller girl's eyes open, looking dazed as she wonders why they stopped. 

sooyoung pulls jiwoo by her belt loops as she leads them to her room (not without jiwoo pointing at the right door). she sits jiwoo down by the edge of her bed and tells her to _stay_. jiwoo nods so fast that she's not sure if the girls head isn't gonna suffer from whiplash.

sooyoung strips in front of jiwoo, all slow and sexy. she sees the other girl's fists bunching up the bed sheets as she tries her best not to just grab sooyoung and fuck her into the mattress (the idea sounds _very_ appealing but sooyoung wants jiwoo to wait).

"i know that _you_ know where this skirt is from jiwoo. you remember right?"

"y-yeah, i remember." 

jiwoo swallows as she sees sooyoung take off her clothes, her mind overwhelmed by the fact that sooyoung is in front of her. she's real and she's _here_. 

"i remember my knees almost giving out from how hard i came that night. i always wait for you to tell me. did you know that?" 

sooyoung approaches jiwoo, only clad in her underwear ( _of course it's lace_ jiwoo thinks). she sits on jiwoo's lap, all pretty and soft. the middle of her bralette has a tiny little bow, and jiwoo thinks that she looks like a present. a present that's only for jiwoo to open. 

"wait for me to tell you what?" 

"i wait for you to tell me to cum. out of all those messages, i always wait for yours."

"why?"

"i don't know. but i always knew i wanted you. i just got lucky that you didn't turn out to be a creepy old man."

jiwoo hums as she kisses sooyoung again, she's had enough of talking and wants sooyoung _now._ she's grows hard again when she feels sooyoung slowly grinding on her lap. she feels the heat from sooyoung's pussy through her pants and she whimpers at a particularly hard grind.

she feels sooyoung unbuckle her belt and reach into her boxers, her soft hands palming her cock.

"you're _really_ hard baby. this all for me?" 

"yes, fuck. all for you." 

sooyoung smirks as jiwoo's hips start thrusting upwards, wanting to feel more of sooyoung's hand against her cock. she likes seeing jiwoo like this but the memory of her solo session with jiwoo reminds her of how she wants the smaller girl to just ruin her.

"jiwoo baby, i want you inside of me. please." sooyoung pleads against her lips, her voice small and soft. 

jiwoo groans, she knows what sooyoung is trying to do so jiwoo tells her to get up and sit on her heels on the foot of the bed. she sees sooyoung follow her directions as she takes off her hoodie and her pants.

jiwoo moves up the bed and rests her back against the headboard. she fishes her cock out of boxers as she gives it a few strokes, moaning at how it feels. she sees sooyoung squirm as she eyes jiwoo's cock. 

"you want this baby? you want my cock?"

"yes i want it. please." 

"where do you want it?" 

"i-inside my pussy." 

jiwoo gives it one last stroke as she takes of her boxers. she tells sooyoung a soft _come here baby_ as she positions her on her knees, her pussy barely touching jiwoo's erect cock.

she tells sooyoung to stay still as she rubs the tip of her cock along sooyoung's pussy, she's so wet that it drips down jiwoo's cock. she sees the taller girl twitch as she clips her clit.

"i told you to stay still."

"i-i'm sorry."

jiwoo sits up and reaches for her belt. 

"hands behind your back. if you keep disobeying me, i _will_ gag you." 

(sooyoung whimpers at the idea but maybe she should take this one at a time.)

jiwoo ties her hands with her belt and sooyoung says _tighter please_ , the leather bites at sooyoung's skin and she shivers at how it feels. 

jiwoo settles back down the bed, her back still against the headboard. 

"now, will you listen to me and be good?" jiwoo says as she caresses sooyoung's shaking thighs. she sees her nod.

"use your words."

"y-yes. i'll be good."

jiwoo's hand travels upwards and rests on the spot where sooyoung's hip and thigh meet. she reaches for sooyoung's clit with her thumb and gives it a few rubs, spreading sooyoung's wetness before she settles back on sooyoung's hips. jiwoo aligns her cock against her hole and says,

"sit."

sooyoung moans as she slowly sinks on jiwoo's length. she was right, jiwoo's fucking huge. 

"that's it baby, slowly."

jiwoo praises her as she guides sooyoung down her cock, murmuring soft words of encouragement.

sooyoung shakes as she bottoms out. she feels so _full_ and stretched out, the delicious burn making her dizzy with desire. she has never had something so thick inside of her and she absolutely _loves_ it. 

"how do you feel baby?" 

"g-good."

"yeah? you want more?"

"yes, p-please."

jiwoo plants her feet on the bed before she lifts sooyoung by her hips, her pace excruciatingly slow before pulling her slowly back down. her hips rising to meet sooyoung as she sinks on her length.

sooyoung grows delirious as she feels jiwoo fucking into her slowly, her cock reaching deep, _deep_ into her.

"you're doing so well sooyoung."

jiwoo caresses sooyoung's body, her hand slowly travelling up her front as the girl slowly rides her. she hears sooyoung whimper when her hand brushes by the taller girl' neck.

_oh._

jiwoo looks at sooyoung's face, her eyes glassy as she stares at jiwoo with a pleading look. she wraps her hands around sooyoung's neck and gently squeezes.

"fuh-fuck, jiwoo." 

sooyoung's hips stutter at the feel of her hands around her neck. she sees jiwoo's eyes darken when she grows tighter around her cock.

"look at you. maybe we should get you a collar hmm? so i can have something to pull on while i fuck you."

jiwoo tells her to go faster and she does, the bed creaking as she rides jiwoo as best as she could. jiwoo still has her hand around her neck and sooyoung wishes that she could touch her, put her hands on jiwoo's abs so she could _feel_ how it flexes as she fucks her.

"ah- _ah!_ j-jiwoo, can i touch you? please. i want...i want.." sooyoung babbles as she bounces on jiwoo's cock. 

"alright baby, let me just take that off for you okay?" jiwoo reaches around and undos the belt from sooyoung's arms, her skin red from the leather.

as soon as jiwoo settles back down, sooyoung reaches for her hand again and wraps it around her neck. she starts riding jiwoo again and she begs. 

" _please._ i'm so close."

sooyoung looks so desperate and so _so_ beautiful like this, jiwoo's heart seizes at the thought of sooyoung being like this for her and her only. 

"oh _baby_. you're so fucking pretty." jiwoo says as she starts fucking up into sooyoung's pussy roughly. 

sooyoung's eyes almost roll back at how _good_ everything feels.

"god, you're taking me so well baby. i told you i'd make it fit. it's like your pussy was made for me. it's so fucking tight and _hot_ . i wanna cum inside of you. i wanna cum in your mouth, your pussy, your _ass._ everywhere."

sooyoung chokes as her orgasm hits her out of nowhere. the high from jiwoo's hands around her neck and the way that jiwoo's filthy words made her imagine taking jiwoo's cock _everywhere_ pushing her off the edge. 

"oh you liked that huh? you want me to fuck your ass? what a dirty girl. has anyone fucked your ass before?"

jiwoo doesn't even let her answer before she takes her hand from sooyoung's neck and roughly grabs sooyoung's hips. she sits up and lays sooyoung down the foot of the bed and she starts fucking sooyoung. the taller girls legs wrap around jiwoo's hips as she pushes her deeper. 

"oh fuck. _fuck,_ how are you so deep inside me?" sooyoung gasps as jiwoo continues thrusting into her. she wraps her arms around jiwoo's back—her nails grip jiwoo's back when she feels a particularly _deeper_ thrust from her. _god it's like she's in my stomach._

jiwoo hisses when she feels sooyoung's nails run down her back, her hips speeding up as she feels her orgasm building. 

" _shit,_ sooyoung. i'm gonna cum. do you want me to cum inside of you? " 

"yes, _yes."_

"are you gonna be good and take all of it?

"yes. i'll be good. please, _please._ "

jiwoo let's out a choked grunt as she thrusts once, twice and cums inside sooyoung, pushing herself deeper as she lets out spurts of hot cum.

"fuck, _yes._ " sooyoung moans as she feels jiwoo cum inside of her, the smaller girl letting out so much that sooyoung shivers at how full she's feeling. 

jiwoo pants as she collapses on top of sooyoung, her cock softening inside her. she kisses sooyoung's neck as she asks, "are you okay?"

"i think i might need to use a cane to walk until next week but other than that, i feel great. you?"

jiwoo giggles into sooyoung's neck as she moves to pull herself out from sooyoung's pussy—both of them letting out a hiss at the sensation. 

"hmm, i _was_ right."

jiwoo looks at her with a confused face as she sits up on the bed. 

"i told you that if you came inside me that it would probably leak out. and look, i was right."

jiwoo swallows as she sees sooyoung with her legs parted, her pussy dripping with jiwoo's cum. she tries her bes to not to think about her cum dripping out of _other_ places when sooyoung interrupts her thoughts.

"i wonder if you'd spill out of me in _other_ places too?"

jiwoo almost feels lightheaded at how fast she gets hard, sooyoung already smirking at how quick it was to make her ready to go again. 

sooyoung giggles when jiwoo all but pounces on her, all eager and excited—moaning when jiwoo kisses her deep. she feels jiwoo push inside of her and sooyoung thinks that yup she's _definitely_ going to need some help walking for the next few days.

(but honestly, who's complaining?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello gays. i finally finished this long ass chuuves prompt. i had to redo some parts because i felt like some of them weren't nice that's why it took quite a while for this to finish. thanks so much for being so patient!
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoyed that! and also follow me on twt because i do a lot of polls when it comes to my upcoming stories and if you want to be a part of that follow me @heej_jpg
> 
> see you next time :)


	8. confident (lipsoul)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's up gays, i know i said i was gonna be gone but sike, i'm extremely miserable and writing helps me distract myself from the never ending pit of sadness! 
> 
> anyway :) here's a prompt suggested by a lovely follower on twt. 
> 
> enjoy! 
> 
> (also if you wanna support me check out my ko-fi or follow me on twt i need people to talk to. :( just kidding...or am i?)

jinsol huffs as she gathers the papers on her desk. the semester's ending soon and she hopes that the essays she'll read later won't give her a headache. she doesn't know sometimes how some of them got past highschool. 

she remembers one of her students, yeojin who literally submitted a 100 page essay. she'd flip the whole stack thinking it was just pages of copier paper with nothing printed on them only to find a full color smirking green frog (pepe frog meme as the kids call it) around the 50 page mark. it made her laugh but it wasn't technically an essay on how increased social media use can affect your mental health. she had yeojin redo the essay and thankfully the second essay didn't involve a frog or stacks of paper. 

jinsol was too busy stuffing the papers into her leather messenger bag that she didn't notice one student hadn't left the room.

"professor jung?"

jinsol stops and looks up. she nervously raises her glasses that's slid down her nose with fingers as she tries to look anywhere but at the girl in front of her. 

kim jungeun. 

_oh geez. it's her again._

"oh miss kim. is there anything i can do for you? do you have questions about our lesson today?"

jinsol tries to fit her clipboard inside her bag but for some reason it won't go in today. 

"stupid little-" jinsol almost curses but a hand on hers stops her thoughts in it's tracks.

she watches the girl calmly fit the clipboard neatly inside the bag.

"t-thank you miss kim. now, i have another class in a few minutes. is there anything i can do for you?" jinsol says as she puts the strap of her bag on her shoulders. 

"well, professor. i've been having difficulties understanding a couple of chapters we discussed this week." 

she sees the girl lean on her desk, her arms supporting her as she gets closer to the taller woman.

"oh is...uh, is there anything specific you don't get?" 

jinsol tries her best to keep eye contact but fails, her eyes traveling downwards. jungeun's wearing a v neck shirt under her hoodie, the cut of the shirt showing a very nice view of jungeun's t- 

_oh dear god jinsol stop. look up you perv._

jinsol coughs as she pretends to check her bag again even if she's sure she's got everything. 

"well... nothing specific. it's just that all of it is just jumbled in my head. i don't get anything and finals are coming up."

"ah well, i'm sorry to hear that miss kim. maybe i can get one of the other students to tutor you? i can talk to haseul tomorr-"

jinsol's words die right out of her throat when she sees jungeun lean further, face inches away from the taller woman. she clutches the strap of her bag as she realizes that jungeun's so close that she smells her perfume. 

"i was hoping you'd tutor me. i wanna make sure i'll be taught by the best. plus, i learn better if it's….one on one. you don't want me to fail don't you _professor_?"

jinsol feels the girl's finger run down her slim tie. the look on her face innocent as she plays with it, eyes expectant. 

jinsol being the upstanding educator that she is merely says a tiny and very stuttery 'no of course not' as she tries to place her messenger bag in front of her. she sees jungeun's face light up at her answer and tries to smile back (although very awkwardly).

"yay! thank you so much professor jung. maybe we can start tomorrow?"

"y-yeah sure. um, i can ask for this room to be vacant for the next period. is that okay?"

"yes professor. that's actually perfect."

jinsol sees something briefly flash in jungeun's eyes but dismisses it and bids the girl goodbye. jinsol lets out a deep breath as she leaves the room.

_what the hell have i gotten myself into?_

\--------------------------

jinsol huffs as she grades papers. 

she knows that jungeun's had this…crush (attraction?) to her ever since the semester started. at first she didn't mind, it happens sometimes and it usually doesn't amount to anything. maybe a few little gifts during special events or a shy greeting in the hallway and that would be it. but jungeun is different.

_very_ different.

it started with the stares. jinsol would be immersed in the middle of a lengthy discussion about their lesson of the day and she'd see her. always at the back of the class, in the middle seat, it doesn't help that their rooms have staggered chairs. it's impossible not to notice her staring. there's always _something_ in jungeun's eyes, like she's always undressing her. 

then there was the clothes. it seems jungeun's finding ways to dress...sparingly without violating the university dress code. shorts, tank tops, very tight fitting jeans and very short skirts. it doesn't help that everytime class ended, jungeun would slowly walk past her as she smiled, eyes twinkling with something _dangerous._ jinsol always made sure not to look too much. she succeeds. sometimes. 

and when jinsol thought it would stop there, it didn't. it seems that jungeun got more aggressive the nearer they got to the end of the semester. jungeun started staying a little after class, usually just starting casual conversations, questions about the day's topic and jinsol wouldn't have had a problem with it if jungeun didn't look at her like she wanted to eat jinsol alive or the _lingering_ touches.

jungeun would find opportunities to touch a part of her body. she'd compliment jinsol, her hands fiddling with jinsol's shirt or sweater that she had on for the day. or the rings jinsol would wear. or that one time she bent down to touch jinsol's pants while jinsol was sitting down on the professor's chair. the girl had slowly _stroked_ the material of jinsol's tailored pants, her fingers moving slowly upwards (came quite near jinsol's zipper), saying something about how 'these pants look so good on you professor'. jinsol had stood up so suddenly almost knocking jungeun's over. she sputtered about having to go to throw the trash much to the younger girl's confusion, and ran out of the room. 

now, jinsol is just a woman. a _very_ gay woman. with eyes. of course she finds jungeun very attractive.

but she knows it's wrong. a professor and a student? she might get sacked if someone found out. 

_wait, why am i thinking about someone finding out like i'm gonna do something about this? i must be crazy._

jinsol looks at her phone. 2:34 am. 

_right, i'm just sleep deprived. the semester's ending soon so all this work is messing with me._

she gets up her desk to lie down on her bed and before she falls asleep she thinks about how she's gonna handle tutoring jungeun after class. alone. in a room. with no one else. 

jinsol thinks as she falls into a deep sleep, _everything will be fine, i'm sure._

\--------------------------------------------------

everything was not in fact, fine.

it's only been thirty minutes or so since they started and jinsol can already feel how the room seems so stuffy and warm. it doesn't help that instead of having jungeun sit in front of the desk she usually uses during class, the girl's sat next to her, saying something about not being able to hear her over the desk unless they're next to each other.

also, jungeun seems to have dressed...nicer than usual. a white jean jacket over a thin black tank top with a high waisted pleated skirt, also in white, her legs are in fishnets today (jinsol might never admit it, but seeing jungeun in them makes her mouth water a little) with her black doc martens the girl always wears to class. she looks like a lesbian's wet dream.

jinsol has been trying her best to keep her eyes on her laptop while she talks jungeun through the lessons they'll go through next. she's a gentlewoman. she might find the girl attractive but she shouldn't be ogling at her like a horny teenage boy.

_she's your student for crying out loud. focus jinsol. just one more hour then it's done._

"so um yeah, that's what we're gonna talk about after i give you this mock assessment. it's not gonna be graded, i just wanna see if you understood what we discussed."

jinsol hands her the paper and flinches a little when jungeun touches her hand as she takes it.

_god. i need to keep it together._

she sees jungeun start answering it so she, in the meantime, grades the papers of her other class to help her... distract herself from looking at jungeun's thighs. it doesn't work quite as well though, since jungeun keeps crossing and uncrossing her legs and sometimes fidgets the ends of her skirt. 

jinsol wonders what's underneath. maybe something cute. and tiny. like jungeun.

she swallows thickly and looks back up and almost curses when she sees jungeun looking straight at her, a tiny smirk on her face. she sees jungeun bite at the end of her pen, tongue darting out a little.

jinsol feels her face heat up from being caught staring and goes back to looking at the papers in front of her. 

in her head though she's imagining jungeun's mouth on something else. how _soft_ her lips would feel on her, and if jungeun's tongue would be warm. 

_oh god._

she feels herself twitch as her blood rushes south. 

_no, no, no. don't you dare get hard. think about something else. non sexy things. uh, algebra. numbers. boring faculty meetings._

it's too late though when she feels her pants get tighter. she shouldn't have worn her favorite plaid tailored ones, it might look good on her but it doesn't hide hard ons well. she grabs her blazer from the back of her chair and almost shoves it on her lap.

"professor? is everything alright? you're sweating. and your face is kinda red."

"yup, yeah. it's good. i'm good. nothing's wrong. is it hot in here or what? _haha._ shouldn't have worn a turtleneck today."

jinsol rambles as she keeps looking at the papers and not at the girl next to her.

"i just thought it'd be cold. i watched the news last night. it should be pretty chilly, i mean it was earlier but gosh it's suddenly so hot i might be having a fever. i usually don't get sick but i don't know maybe i should go to the clini-"

"professor."

jinsol stops when she feels jungeun's hands on her thigh. 

"it's okay."

"what, w-what's okay?" jinsol takes a deep breath at how warm jungeun's hands feel even through the fabric of her pants.

"i know you like me too."

"no. i- it's not like that."

"no? then what's under that?" 

jinsol sees her point at the (now) crumpled mass of fabric on her lap from her peripherals. 

"miss kim please-"

"jungeun."

"what?"

"call me jungeun."

"j-jungeun. i think this is enough for today. i don't feel like it's still...appropriate for me to continue tutoring you. i'll have a student help you from this point forward. now if you'll excuse me I'll go."

jinsol moves to get up from her chair when she feels it turn. she doesn't have any time to process things before she's faced with the image of jungeun kneeling down in front of her.

"jungeun wait, what a-are you doing?"

"i've seen the way you look at me _professor_." 

jungeun says as she takes the suit jacket from jinsol's lap and sets it on the desk. and sees the very noticeable bulge jinsol's sporting. 

"oh. look at you. is this for me?"

jinsol feels jungeun's hands slowly travel up her clothed thighs. the trail they leave is warm and it makes jinsol twitch. the girl almost gets to the fly of her pants when jinsol realizes what's happening and grabs both of the kneeling girl's hands.

"jungeun stop. i- we shouldn't be doing this."

"why? is it because i'm your student? i'm old enough. i'm nineteen."

"no. well, i mean yes. it's... inappropriate."

"no one's gonna find out. i won't tell."

jinsol sighs and looks at the girl in the eyes.

_i shouldn't take advantage of her like this._

"jungeun, please listen. you're a _very_ pretty girl. but maybe find someone else. not me. preferably a student."

jinsol gently removes the girl's hands from her pants and tries to get up again only to be set back down on the chair.

"no."

"jungeun, what- oh _jesus_."

jinsol almost curses when she feels surprisingly strong hands on her thighs again and sees jungeun nose at her bulge. 

"tell me you don't want this. then I'll stop." jungeun's breath is warm against her hard length.

_oh my god._

"jungeun, please. someone's gonna see-"

"i can feel how hard you are professor, i know it hurts a little. let me help, it'll feel _so_ good. i promise."

she sees jungeun lips, wet and so soft. and remembers how she always thought that they'd look good around her length.

jinsol takes a deep breath and knows she'd lost. 

"okay."

"hm? is that a yes professor?" jungeun's hands move closer to her zipper.

"y-yeah."

_i'm already going to hell_ jinsol thinks, since she's always has…. thoughts about jungeun, most of them _definitely_ filthy. might as well enjoy this, go big or go home right?

"don't worry professor jung. i'll take care of you. lean back for me."

jinsol let's out a shaky breath as she follows, her legs wide to make room for the kneeling girl. she looks up and covers her eyes with her arm embarrassed about literally getting a blowjob. from a student. in a classroom.

the last thought makes her feel even dirtier. 

"ah, geez." 

_i can't believe i'm getting harder at the thought of getting sucked off in a freaking classroom._

jinsol's so hard and sensitive that the mere action of jungeun touching her cock through her pants and unzipping her fly feels so... _good_. 

jungeun unbuttons her pants and takes out jinsol's cock. she's so hard that it stands on its own, straining and swollen.

"fuck. you're...big."

jinsol finally looks down. jungeun's staring at her cock, eyes glazed over. it's as if she's in awe of what's in front of her.

"i wonder how you'll feel inside me."

jinsol's not sure whether the girl's talking about being in her mouth or...other places but the thought of being inside of her makes her cock twitch. 

" _oh_? you liked that didn't you? hm. maybe next time."

_next time? what does she mean by next time?_

jinsol doesn't get to further think about what that meant when she sees jungeun's tongue slowly lick her head, the girl's hands still on her thighs. the warmth and softness of jungeun's tongue from that brief lick makes jinsol leak. 

her precum drips down generously, and jungeun bites her lip as she watches jinsol's cock twitch just from her tongue.

"sensitive are we?"

" _ah_. _shi_ -itake mushrooms."

jungeun laughs, soft and airy. jinsol would think it's cute if jungeun wasn't suddenly licking up the length of her cock while she holds the base with one of her hands. 

she hears jungeun hum when she gets to the head, the tip of her tongue gently licking up the precum still constantly steaming down jinsol's cock. 

"you taste so fucking good. do you usually get this wet professor?" jungeun asks. 

she sounds so innocent, as if she's just asking jinsol something as mundane as their next exam. and _god_ jinsol's pretty sure she'll never hear the word _professor_ the same way again.

"ah well. n-no. i don't usually...um. do stuff. on my own."

"no? that's why you got so hard. what happens when you get horny?"

jungeun starts stroking her cock, and jinsol grips the arm of the chair from how good it feels. 

"i just take a cold, _ah_ , shower i guess, or exercise." 

"hm, that explains how your thighs look so good in these pants. i get so wet when i see you in them. so fucking handsome."

jungeun accentuates the statement with a firm stroke. her thumb playing with the head when it reaches the top of jinsol's cock. 

"you wanna know how wet i am right now professor?"

"uhh." jinsol's mind almost breaks.

"words please. aren't you an educator?" jungeun smirks.

"oh. uh. yeah i mean. of course. um, if you want to s-show me."

"you're so fucking adorable, you know that?"

jinsol holds her breath when she sees one of jungeun's hands travel down, disappearing under her skirt. she hears the girl moan and flinch a little. jungeun's hand comes back up after a few seconds, wet and glistening. jinsol feels herself salivate.

but what jungeun does next almost makes jinsol pass out. the girl takes her hand, wet from playing with herself and strokes jinsols cock with it, spreading her wetness all over her length.

\------------------------------------------------------

"holy fucking _shit._ "

jungeun stops, a little stunned at jinsol cursing. she's _never_ heard the older woman curse, always reprimanding students whenever they do. she moans a little when she continues stroking her cock, getting turned on even more at the fact that she's affecting jinsol as much as the older woman's affecting her.

"you're so hard."

jungeun decides that she _needs_ to taste her so takes jinsol's cock into her mouth. jungeun moans as she slowly tries to take the woman deeper. 

_fuck. she tastes so good._

jungeun feels almost delirious at how jinsol tastes and feels in her mouth, and she _knows_ she's wet beyond belief. 

she'd been fantasizing about the older woman the whole semester. she remembers seeing jinsol walk into the classroom for the first time, glasses low on her nose, her black sweater sleeves pushed halfway up her arms and those tailored suit pants. she talked with such enthusiasm about the course she's teaching, rambling the whole hour about psychology. she was attractive _and_ smart. it was so fucking sexy. jungeun came three times that night just thinking about the older woman. but it wasn't enough. she wanted jinsol to fuck her.

and here she is, kneeling in front of the said woman, her pretty cock in her mouth. jungeun's been steadily bobbing her head up and down jinsol's cock, it's pretty... _thick_ , the thickest jungeun has ever had. but jungeun's determined to get all of her in her mouth. she chokes a little when she accidentally takes jinsol's cock deeper, the tip hitting the back of her throat. she eases off a little, sucking as she moves up her length.

"ah, _shit_." 

she hears jinsol moan and jungeun wants to smirk. 

_interesting._

jungeun tries taking her whole cock in her mouth again, the tip reaching the back of her throat but this time she relaxes a little and swallows around the woman's cock. she moans when she feels jinsol's hips raise a little, thrusting further into her throat. she can see jinsol's hands release the chair's arm and hover over jungeun's head, fingers twitching. she swallows again, moaning at how jinsol's clearly enjoying herself. she feels jinsol thrust up again, a bit deeper this time. it proves to be too much for jungeun so she takes jinsol's cock out of her mouth, and coughs a little.

"oh gosh. jungeun i'm _so_ sorry."

"no, don't be sorry. i liked it. and i know you did too."

"i-i well, uh." 

she sees the older woman's hands fidgeting on her lap.

"come on professor, don't be shy. i know you wanted your hands in my hair."

jungeun takes jinsol's hands, slowly puts them against her face, and slides them up to her hair.

"don't worry about gripping too hard. i like it when it hurts." 

she hears a small ' _fuck'_ and feels hands gripping her hair. 

"so, professor. let's try this again. one more thing though, can you fuck my mouth?"

\----------------------------------------------------

jinsol thinks that she's gonna have some sort of heart attack. 

she's never been... experienced when it comes to these things but here she is, hard and aching. her cock inches from a pretty girl's mouth, begging to be fucked. what can she do, say no?

"i- yeah. sure. i can."

jinsol takes one of her hands that's gripping jungeun's hair and uses it to grip the base of her cock.

she sees jungeun's mouth open up for her, her soft tongue sticking out a little and pushes in. she puts her hand back on the girl's hair and starts fucking her mouth, slow and steady.

"oh _fuck._ "

jinsol has never felt anything as good as jungeun's mouth. it's so soft and warm and...so _wet._ she doesn't notice her grip on the girl's hair getting harder.

jungeun doesn't seem to mind though. in fact, she moans when she feels the sting, one of her hands traveling down to touch herself while her mouth gets used. 

jinsol grows delirious, she'd never felt so turned on. it felt so amazing every time her cock would go in jungeun's mouth that she doesn't wanna cum unless it's cause of her.

"god, jungeun. i-i'm close. i need to pull out."

she hears jungeun make a disappointed noise, and sees the girl look up at her, brows furrowed as if saying ' _don't you dare pull out'._

so jinsol doesn't.

she fucks jungeun's mouth rougher, all wet and sloppy. jungeun's drooling all over her cock now. she chokes a little every time jinsol thrusts up, her eyes all teary eyed and watery as she looks up at jinsol.

_god. she's so fucking adorable. i wanna... ruin her._

jinsol's a bit startled at the thought. she never considered herself as the dominant type, always let her partner take the reigns. but something about seeing jungeun's face like this, desperate and clearly getting off at being used makes her wanna fuck her till she's begging jinsol to stop. 

her train of thought gets interrupted when she hears jungeun moan a little too loudly. 

_oh._

jinsol hadn't noticed but the girl's shaking. the hand she's using to rub herself is going pretty fast, her movements getting sloppier.

_she's close, but she's not letting herself cum._

jinsol, in a haze of arousal, wants- no, _needs_ to see her cum, so she thought of something that'll push the girl over the edge.

"are you gonna cum baby?" jinsol coos.

she sees jungeun's eyes widen a little, and then she moans, the sound almost too _filthy._

"yeah? you want to cum with me in your mouth?"

another moan. and jinsol sees tears running down her cheeks from jinsol's rough thrusts.

_so fucking adorable._

she stops fucking her mouth for a moment and says,

"go on then. cum for me, jungeun."

jinsol then starts fucking her mouth again, hard and rough. then after one, two, three strokes jinsol cums, bottoming out in jungeun's mouth. the girl having no choice but to swallow everything jinsol's giving her.

"fuck. fuck. _fuck, jungeun_."

she sees the girl shake and close her eyes. jinsol's cock still in her mouth as she whimpers, high and loud. and jinsol knows she'd cum too.

she pulls out of the girl's mouth slowly,her head clearing after her orgasm and immediately, jinsol panics.

_ohgodohgodohgod. i just got sucked off by a student. oh my god. okay i know i said i didn't care earlier but i was horny and apparently i don't make good choices when i have a boner and a pretty girl is touching me!_

"uh, professor? as much as i like being on my knees for you and you look really cute when you're deep in thought but can you maybe help me up?"

_and you left her on the floor?!_

"oh geez! i'm so sorry. here let me."

she helps the clearly spent girl back on her chair and as usual, jinsol's looking at everything else _but_ jungeun.

"i-uh do you need some water? i think i got some in my bag." 

she rummages through her things and finds the bottle, opening it and offering it to the younger girl.

"here, um. it's new so don't worry. about germs and stuff."

"professor, please. you came in my mouth not even ten minutes ago. i think i can handle drinking from a water bottle you already drank from."

jinsol splutters as she tries to cover her face with her hands.

"ah, i'm really sorry jungeun. i'm not normally like...that."

she hears jungeun giggle and feels the girl take her hands from her face. jinsol sees her kiss one of them on the palm, her eyes soft.

"it's okay. i liked it."

jungeun plays with jinsol's fingers, absentmindedly feeling the calluses on her fingers. 

(jungeun thinks that she likes them, her calluses. wonders how they'll feel on her body and how they'll feel when she holds jungeun's hands.)

"you did?"

"yeah."

"um, well i liked it too." jinsol admits, a little shy.

"i like you." 

jinsol finally looks at jungeun when she hears what the other girl had just said. jungeun, normally so confident, is looking away. her face is red and she's gnawing at her lip.

jinsol's heart fills with something warm and looks at jungeun's face more closely.

_she's so beautiful,_ jinsol thinks. even with her hair sticking to her forehead and her face messy with dried tears. but jinsol decides that maybe she shouldn't be walking around like she's been crying (well, technically she had been but for...a different reason) so she takes her handkerchief, wets it a bit with the water and wipes at the girl's face.

"oh. you don't have to do that prof-"

"jinsol. just call me jinsol." 

she smiles at the girl and quietly cleans her face. both of them sharing a tender moment. 

but of course, they _are_ still at campus. so it's not a surprise that a knock comes at the door.

both of them flinch and jungeun has a particularly panicked face as she looks at jinsol.

"it might just be the next class." she tells jungeun.

"we'll be right out!"

"um, profe- jinsol?"

"yeah?"

"your pants. maybe you should fix that up." jungeun says with a giggle.

jinsol suddenly scrambles to fix herself, she'd been too preoccupied with cleaning up the other girl that her dick was still out and her pants unbuttoned.

"t-thanks."

\------------------------------------------------------

with jinsol's pants buttoned and both of them looking presentable, both of the women walk out of the room.

they walk in silence until jinsol stops and faces the younger girl.

"look, i know i was supposed to help you with my lessons and well, that didn't exactly...happen. so, like i said, i can have another student help you."

"no need. i'll be fine."

"wait. what?"

"please, _professor_. you know i always have top marks in your class." jungeun smirks at the very clearly confused jinsol.

"i just wanted to suck your dick. so i pretended to not understand a single thing." the younger girl says with a shrug and continues, "you're just _so_ nice. so i know you'd agree to tutor me."

"i _was_ wondering why you needed tutoring when you're one of my top students."

jungeun laughs and approaches the taller woman. she gets on her tippy toes and whispers,

"you know, i can be on... _top_ in other ways too, right?"

and before jinsol could process what the younger girl said, she feels a little kiss on her cheek, a warm hand on her chest and something being stuffed into her hand. jungeun smiles at her when the girl moves away, all innocent.

"see you soon... _professor_."

jinsol could only stare at the girl as she walked away, jungeun putting a little sway on her hips. she clenches her fists and feels something in her palm. it's a phone number. 

_well._

jinsol thinks.

_i'm definitely fucked._

(after a few days, jinsol finds out what jungeun meant by being 'on top in other ways'. it involved jinsol going home late due to some last minute meeting, a deserted campus parking lot, and a _very_ persuasive jungeun. jinsol found out that night just how much her car's windows could fog up and how _well_ jungeun could move.)

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,,,
> 
> it's been a long time since i've written something. apologies if there are any typos. but i hope you all still like it! 
> 
> anygays, catch me yelling on my twt or cc, @heej_jpg. i usually have polls there and also plz talk 2 me i lonly :D 
> 
> if u wanna support me, consider buying me a ko-fi cutie ;)
> 
> see you soon :)


	9. watermelon sugar (chuuves)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> riiiise and shine <3
> 
> hello lgbtq community i am back again with another au suggested on my cc. if you wanna talk to me about prompts or suggest something for me to write, follow me on twt or submit a q on cc.
> 
> anygays, let's go get this bread 🍞
> 
> (chuu is 20 and yves is in her late 30s in this au,, ahaha milf rights 😛)

"i don't understand how this is gonna help me jungeun." jiwoo says when she sits next to her best friend, handing the other girl a soda from the fridge.

"what do you mean you don't understand? it's simple. you make a profile, put some cute pics and maybe the ones where you're lifting a million pound barbell or slamming someone into the floor during your matches, add some random fact about you then bam, you have a nice sugar mommy that'll pay you to rail her into the next week!" 

jiwoo looks at her with mild disgust. 

"jungeun! you make it sound like i'm some sort of... prostitute."

"i believe the proper term is sex worker, and so what? it's not like you're gonna steal their money. they're willing to pay you for sex and maybe some cuddles after. plus, it'll help you with your tuition _and_ the gear you need replacing for wrestling."

jiwoo sighs, she doesn't want to admit it but jungeun is right. her scholarship does cover her tuition for college but there are still some things she needs to buy, like books and a new laptop after her old one gave up and just stopped working one day. she thinks about her wrestling gear too, they're not...that bad. nothing a few stitches could fix, but how long will they last before she really needs to replace them? plus, she can't keep wrestling if she can't buy the proper food to keep herself healthy.

_god knows my part time helping out at mrs. lee's convenience store barely covers my rent and food. i can't keep borrowing money from jungeun either._

"hellooo? jiwoo? you good? you've been silently staring at the wall for like 5 minutes. it's creeping me out."

"oh sorry. uh, i don't know jungeun. i'll have to think about it." 

"well." jungeun gets up from the couch as she takes her bag from the floor, "if you decide to not live in a shitty apartment with barely enough money to keep yourself fed, tell me so i can send you the link for the website. i have to go, i have some stuff i have to do."

she waves jungeun off and as soon as she leaves, jiwoo plants her face into her couch and groans.

_no i can't do this. i can't just let some nice older woman give me money. i'll just get another job._

\------------------------------------------------------

finding another part time job, jiwoo finds out, is not so easy. every day after class, she'd look at ads at the university community board and she'd either find a job ad that's already expired or something very weird. 

like that one ad she saw about working as a house sitter. _should be easy enough_ jiwoo had thought. but when she got to the address, it was a very old house in a sketchy neighborhood and the owner was a sweaty overweight man who smelled like stale beer and had a creepy smile. jiwoo had gotten out of there so fast that she almost ran. she might be strong enough to lift someone over her shoulder but she doesn't wanna be a headline on the newspaper the next day.

so here she is, sitting in her tiny apartment, worried about how she needs a new laptop. the thing is, these days her professors send their readings online and pass their essays through emails, and jiwoo can't keep studying in the library. it takes too much of her time to walk to the library after practice then go home. she could be studying at home instead. she needs money, fast.

_i have so many papers to write and things to study for midterms._

jiwoo lies down on the couch with a sigh and thinks about what jungeun told her the other week. 

she still kept pushing jiwoo to try the website whenever they'd see each other. she even told jiwoo something about her friend haseul who met a foreign lady from hong kong on the same website. jungeun said that the lady paid for haseul's tuition in full and was really nice, even took haseul back to hong kong to meet her family.

jiwoo lets out a deep breath and sits up.

_okay. it's just a temporary thing. until i get back on my feet._

she unlocks her phone and texts jungeun.

\-------------------------------------------------------

after yelling at jiwoo through text (' _OMG FINALLY BITCH IM COMGIN OVER 2MOROW')_ the two girls find themselves on her couch again, jungeun had brought her laptop over so they could, according to jungeun, ' _make a bomb ass profile so you can get a hot milf'._

"there. now we need to upload a nice profile picture."

"uh, maybe just get the one from my facebook?"

jungeun makes a (slightly) disgusted face.

"no."

"what's wrong with it?"

"jiwoo please. you flexing with a shirt that says _'don't need a permit for these guns'_ with arrows pointing at your arms does _not_ make older rich women wanna bang you."

"why not?" jiwoo says with a pout. "it's my favorite training shirt. it's also a gift from hyunjin."

"i know and i do _not_ know what possessed my cousin that day she decided to buy you that shirt. anyway, i just took some of your training pictures from the uni website and that one pic from your Facebook that doesn't make you look like a fuckboy."

"which one?" jiwoo asks, crumbs all around her face from the bag of chips she's suddenly eating.

"the one where you're wearing a hoodie and a baseball cap. i think i took that picture when we were out buying snacks. makes you look like the typical college student that older women are into."

jiwoo hums, she doesn't really mind which picture jungeun puts. if someone's gonna like her then they should like jiwoo for who she is, right?

"i'm done with your pictures." jungeun claps. "here, you need to fill up the rest."

jiwoo puts her (almost empty) bag of chips down, takes jungeun's laptop and starts.

after a few minutes, jiwoo smiles, feeling happy at what she accomplished and tells jungeun she's done. 

"lemme see."

  
  


**kim jiwoo, 20**

  * currently studying sports psychology at LNU
  * birthday: 10/20
  * lives in: xxxx
  * hobbies: singing, eating, watching pixar movies. also lifting heavy stuff during the weekends.
  * i'm really good at: wrestling! i'm on the varsity team :D
  * i like: snacks (even if they're bad for me), hanging out with my best friend, saying hi to dogs in the street
  * i dislike: movie endings where the dog dies :(
  * i'm looking for: someone fun to hang out with :)



_to find out more about jiwoo, click_ _here_ _to message her!_

  
  


"so...what do you think jungeun?" 

"it's…uh" 

jiwoo beams at jungeun, excited to hear what her best friend is gonna say.

"...very...you."

"thanks! i just hope i don't embarrass myself when someone pretty messages me." 

jiwoo continues eating her chips while jungeun stares at her best friend fondly. she'd never say she's worried about jiwoo (mainly because jiwoo would worry that _she's_ worried and it's gonna be a never ending cycle) but she does.

_i hope she meets someone nice soon._

\---------------------------------------------------

jiwoo lifts the last box of sodas into the walk-in of mrs. lee's store when she hears her phone chime.

_hmm. must be jungeun asking to go out for dinner, although i can't cause i'm out of cash._

jiwoo pouts as she unlocks her phone, she thinks about what excuse to text her best friend when she sees the notification.

_[one new message in your inbox!]_

(jungeun had her install the app for the website so she doesn't have to view her profile on her phone's browser.)

jiwoo taps on the notification and waits for the app to load. she sits on one of the crates as she waits, nervous but also a little excited that someone actually found her interesting. the app finally loads and she sees a message from a woman named _Ha Sooyoung_.

jiwoo takes a deep breath and opens the message.

_'good morning, miss kim. my name is ha sooyoung. i have seen your profile and i am very interested. please send me a document of what your conditions are and also, please include how much you'd like your monthly allowance to be. once i have read your terms, i'd like to go over them with you in person. preferably over coffee._

_i hope to hear from you soon.'_

she clicks on ha sooyoung's profile. it doesn't say much, just her name and her age. she doesn't even have a profile picture. all the other fields are blank except under the _'i like'_ section where the woman simply typed in _'red wine.'_

jiwoo goes back to her message and goes over it again.

_wait_.

"conditions, a monthly allowance? oh man." jiwoo panics, feeling a little unsure with how she'll respond to the older woman. 

she calls jungeun for help and on the sixth ring, jiwoo hears a slightly irritated jungeun on the line.

"this better be important kim jiwoo."

jiwoo hears rustling of fabric and a voice in the background.

"hold on."

"oh. yeah of course."

" _babe can you stop for a bit. what? no. it's just jiwoo. yeah she's alright. no! babe, s-stop."_

jiwoo hears more whispering and absentmindedly taps her foot as she waits.

"so um, what's up?"

"someone sent me a message."

"o...kay. you got a message on your, what? facebook?"

"no! someone sent me a message on the uh…" jiwoo looks around to check if mrs. lee might be around and when she confirms she's alone whispers, " _lesbian sugar mommy app thingy._ "

"oh my god! really?" jiwoo hears a loud smack. " _jinsol! i said stop!_ sorry, someone's being an ass. what did the lady look like? is she hot? did she send you nudes?"

_wait. jinsol? as in professor jinsol?_

jiwoo shakes her head.

_nah, it can't be._

"uhh….she has no profile picture so i don't know yet and also no she did not send nudes. but she did say to send her some sort of list thingy. like conditions, and something about a monthly allowance? jungeunnn. what do i do?"

"what do you mean what do you do? send her what she's asking for! that's the whole reason why i helped you get on that website, so you can get a hot sugar mommy. although now that you've mentioned that she didn't have any pictures, she just might be a creepy old man pretending to be a milf."

"i hope not." jiwoo's eyebrows furrow, a little sad at the thought of a creepy dude trying to trick her.

"she did ask me if we could meet after i send her the list. so we could go over it together. maybe that's at least a good sign?"

"or….she might still be a creepy old man."

"jungeun! you're supposed to be helping me!" jiwoo huffs.

"okay, okay. i can hear you pouting over the phone. go send her the list and if she asks you to meet up, send me the details so i'll know where you are. then if she turns out to be an old man, i'll come save you with my pepper spray handy."

"okay." jiwoo sighs, already feeling a little doubtful that a pretty lady would like her enough to meet up.

"i'm sure it'll be okay jiwooming. i'm sorry i have to go. i'm...kind of busy right now. text me soon okay? love you."

"okay. love you too."

she hears another loud smack and an even louder ' _ow!'_ before the line gets cut.

_right._ jiwoo takes a deep breath and stands up, _might as well give this a try._

\------------------------------------------------------

ha sooyoung drums her fingers on her desk. her eyes trained on the screen of her laptop. she doesn't wanna admit it but she's been waiting for kim jiwoo to reply and now that the younger girl has sent a message back, she couldn't wait to meet up with the college athlete. 

sooyoung usually doesn't go for girls like jiwoo—cute, small and smiles like they're the embodiment of everything good in the world—but something about jiwoo made her wanna know more. maybe it was the way jiwoo seemed very genuine on her profile. most people would just straight up put how much they needed or to contact them for a fuck. but jiwoo's was different, it was...refreshing. 

even jiwoo's conditions surprised her a bit. they were...simple. she didn't even technically send a list, it was more of an essay(it was full of smileys and emojis) and it was pretty long. the college student told her about how she's new to this type of arrangement and she only joined the site cause she needed a little help with her books. she also talked about how she loved competing so she needed new wrestling gear as well. 

sooyoung didn't believe that the tiny girl was a collegiate wrestler at first, but apparently the picture she has on her profile says otherwise.

(one of jiwoo's pictures is of herself next to who sooyoung assumes is her coach, a huge hoodie almost covering her whole body and medals around her neck. she's grinning so widely that her eyes have disappeared. sooyoung wonders how a person this cute could be into such a rough sport.) 

sooyoung sits back on her plush office chair after she sends a reply. she picks a nice café for them to talk about their arrangement. it's not too far from jiwoo's university, and it's pretty casual. sooyoung wants jiwoo to feel comfortable since it's jiwoo's first time as a sugar baby. 

_well, if she agrees to be yours that is_.

sooyoung stands up with a sigh and walks towards her floor to ceiling penthouse suite window, she closes her flowy silk robe tighter around herself.

_it seems colder today._

she looks down the buildings and bustling roads below her, it makes her home feel even more empty. it's been a few years since she's had someone to look after and sooyoung thinks that maybe jiwoo could help her feel less...alone. she just hopes that nothing will mess this up.

\-------------------------------------------------------

jiwoo adjusts her hoodie for the nth time as she stands outside the entrance of a fancy café. it's one of the places where you need a reservation to come in. she feels kind of underdressed with her jeans and scuffed vans. she'd pass by this café sometimes when jungeun would treat her to some snacks at the convenience store a few blocks away. jiwoo always thought that the cakes they had on display looked _really_ good. now here she is, about to walk in to meet a potential sugar mommy. jiwoo thinks that it's kinda surreal that she's even in this situation at all.

_i just hope jungeun's wrong and she isn't some creepy old man._

with a deep breath jiwoo steps in. a host greets her and asks if she has a reservation. 

"oh. right. um, it's under the name ha sooyoung?"

"ah yes of course. miss ha is waiting for you."

the host smiles and ushers her to the table. jiwoo's feeling even more nervous now, her hands feel a little sweaty and wipes them on her hoodie. she's looking down on her shoes as she walks and doesn't notice right away that the host has stopped and is directing jiwoo to the right table. 

"here you are ma'am."

_deep breaths jiwoo. it's gonna be fi- holy christ on a cracker._

jiwoo thinks that someone's playing some sort of prank on her. the woman sitting in front of her is _gorgeous._ sooyoung looks up at jiwoo with a small smile, her face so flawless that jiwoo thinks that she's some sort of goddess that has blessed the earth with her presence. the clearly well off woman is wearing an oversized white button up and what jiwoo thinks is a skirt judging from the fact that she sees the woman's bare legs peeking out a little from the table.

_her whole outfit is probably worth more than my whole wardrobe._

jiwoo awkwardly takes a seat in front of sooyoung, still clearly taken aback at how beautiful the older woman is. she subconsciously stuffs her hands in the pockets of her hoodie and remembers what she's wearing. she looks down at the very interesting fork on the table and feels even more self conscious.

_i…look like a pile of trash._

noticing that jiwoo still hasn't moved or said something after a few minutes, sooyoung thanks the host and tells him that they'll be ordering food.

"of course miss ha. i'll have someone bring you some menus."

the host leaves and jiwoo still hasn't looked up from the fork she's been staring at. she hears sooyoung clear her throat.

"i didn't realize you'd be this cute in person."

_oh god she even sounds really good. i shouldn't even BE here, i look like crap. maybe i can make an excuse to lea- wait. what?_

"i-i'm sorry?" jiwoo's not sure if she heard the woman right.

"i said that your pictures don't do you justice. you're cute."

"oh. uh. thank you. you look really _really_ good too. like, unreal. you should be a model or...something."

jiwoo awkwardly laughs and looks up, caught off guard from the way that sooyoung is looking straight at her, a small smirk on her face. jiwoo feels her face grow red from how intense the older woman's stare is.

the tension gets broken when a waiter comes and hands them menus and a bottle of (expensive) sparkling water. sooyoung thanks him and asks for some time to go over the menu. jiwoo on the other hand has decided to hide behind the piece of paper, her mind going a mile a minute.

_she's too pretty. seriously, is this some sort of hidden camera show. is someone gonna come out with a camera crew and tell me that i've been pranked?_

"have you decided on something to eat?"

jiwoo takes the menu away from her face and realizes that she hasn't even tried reading it.

"oh right, um. let me see."

"get anything you like. the food here is really good."

jiwoo looks at the menu and is a bit shocked at how some of the food is worth more than her rent. she couldn't possibly let sooyoung pay for her meal. 

_but the pastries sound delicious though._

jiwoo sighs and puts the menu down on the table.

"um i think i'm alright."

"oh, is something wrong? are you feeling okay?"

"ah yes. it's just that um, to be honest the prices here are ridiculous. i could get like, a dozen pizzas with one sandwich!" jiwoo exclaims a little loudly while looking at the menu again, the old woman on the table next to them looks at her with disapproval.

"oh i'm sorry, was i too loud?"

"no darling, you're fine." sooyoung smiles crookedly and jiwoo blushes again.

_darling? i think i'm gonna pass out._

"so, see anything you like?" 

"uh i guess i'll have what you have?" jiwoo replies.

"alright."

sooyoung waves a waiter over and orders for the both of them. 

(two hot chocolates, extra marshmallows and a plate of assorted fancy pastries. jiwoo thinks it's cute that someone like sooyoung is ordering a hot chocolate with a mountain of marshmallows.)

"so," sooyoung starts once the waiter leaves. "you mentioned something about needing help with books, a laptop for school...and wrestling gear?"

jiwoo sees sooyoung take out a planner of some sorts, she sees the older woman scribble something as she replies.

"oh yeah! a couple of books for class and um, just wrestling stuff."

"how about rent? or food?"

"oh! well, i'm good with those. i have a part time job."

"a part time job? is it enough?"

"yeah. i mean, i get to buy food and pay my landlady most of the time."

she sees sooyoung's eyebrows furrow a little.

"but don't worry! my landlady is really nice."

sooyoung hums and looks to be deep in thought.

"so um, how about you miss ha?"

"just, sooyoung please. miss ha is how my employees call me."

"oh, well. um. how about you sooyoung?"

"it's simple. you keep me company. and i help you with things you need."

"how about uh...like sex stuff."

sooyoung chuckles, and jiwoo would be embarrassed being laughed at but god was it sexy.

"we'll get there eventually darling. let's eat first."

their orders arrive and they eat, the older woman asks her about her schedule and her classes. once they finish, sooyoung pays for the check without even looking at the bill.

jiwoo moves to stand and thank the older woman for the meal, she had a good time. although she's worried cause sooyoung didn't talk much.

the college student frowns a little, thinking that the older woman isn't interested.

"jiwoo."

the college student stills. a little startled that sooyoung had called her by name.

"i'll pick you up after practice on monday. write your phone number here and your other details. wear anything you want, we'll have dinner."

"oh...i passed? i mean, y-yes!"

jiwoo scribbles down her details and after she's done, sooyoung stands up, kisses her on the cheek and leaves, a car already waiting outside. 

"oh man." jiwoo stays rooted on her seat, not believing that someone like sooyoung agreed to have her company.

"miss jiwoo?"

jiwoo gets startled out of her thoughts by the waiter coming back with a paper bag.

"this is from miss ha."

when she gets home, she opens the paper bag to find pastries and a sandwich. and her phone lights up with a notification. ha sooyoung had sent her almost 6 month's worth of her part time job's salary and labeled it as 'weeks allowance'. jiwoo sits down on her sorry excuse of a couch in disbelief and thinks that she doesn't know whether to kill or kiss jungeun for giving her this idea in the first place.

\-------------------------------------------------------

when she gets picked up from uni, jiwoo's jaw almost drops to the floor. sooyoung had sent her a text saying someone would be waiting at the main entrance. the car she sees is sleek and black (definitely a luxury brand) and a tall woman in a suit waits by the rear door.

"miss jiwoo, good afternoon. my name is alex, miss ha has instructed me to drive you around today. she apologizes for not being able to pick you up, she has a work emergency."

the woman bows and opens the door. jiwoo thanks her as she gets in the car.

"woah. this is really nice." jiwoo feels the fancy leather with her hands when she sits in the backseat and thinks about how expensive this must've cost (there's two overlapping R's embroidered on the seat's head rests, jiwoo forgot the brand name but she saw a car like this in a fancy mall once). alex gets in the driver's seat and starts the car.

"miss ha has also instructed me to accompany you to get dinner."

"oh, well i was thinking of eating after i get home?"

"apologies, miss jiwoo but i need to make sure you've eaten."

"how about sooyoung? has she eaten?"

she sees alex raise an eyebrow at the question.

(truthfully, it's the first time that her boss' 'arrangements' had asked if sooyoung had dinner.)

"we could get something she likes and surprise her. and then we could have dinner together. do you know what she likes alex?"

alex nods and flashes her a small smile, the car smoothly merging with the rest of cars on the road. 

\-----------------------------------------------

in the end, jiwoo gets a pizza and some potato wedges (paid by sooyoung's card of course) and gets dropped off by alex in front of a very tall building. it doesn't have any name on it, but from the way that various people in business attires are coming in and out, jiwoo thinks that it must be full of various rich people.

she walks in, take out food in hand and approaches the reception.

"um hi. i'm here to see sooyoung?"

a snooty looking lady looks her up and down while she types at her keyboard.

"miss ha did not order any food." she dismisses jiwoo with an eyebrow raise and goes back to typing.

"o-oh no i'm sorry. i'm not here to deliver food. i'm here as uh…" jiwoo hesitates, not sure what she's supposed to say, "her friend?"

the girl stops typing again (eyebrows raised as expected, but this time has a small scowl on her face) and asks for her name. she picks up her desk phone and presses a button. 

"miss ha? there is a...jiwoo here to see you." the girl smirks expecting sooyoung to tell her to send the girl away but her face turns into slight terror after a few seconds.

"y-yes. of course miss ha, right away ma'am. yes, i understand. i apologize, it won't happen again."

the girl puts the phone down shakily and stands to bow at jiwoo, apologies already spilling out of her mouth.

"i am _so_ sorry, miss jiwoo. i apologize for my behavior, i...did not expect you to be the miss jiwoo miss ha was waiting for. please, go right in. she has given you clearance to go into her personal elevator. it will take you straight to her office."

the girl points her arm towards an elevator separate from the rest, her body still bowed towards jiwoo.

"oh, thank you. and it's no problem."

jiwoo smiles at her and gets on the elevator. she presses the 'p' button and waits a little.

when the elevator doors open, jiwoo finds herself in disbelief yet again.

sooyoung's office is _huge_. it takes up the entire floor and has floor to ceiling windows that gives you the view of the entire city skyline. the office itself is elegant, minimalist, with gray tones and wood accents. there's a big fireplace on the side and a couple of couches. next to the fireplace is a long table made of some sort of dark wood with a couple of chairs, undoubtedly for meetings. finally she sees sooyoung, still typing away on her laptop, sitting behind a desk, which is just a slab of dark wood held up together by a metal frame. 

she sees sooyoung stop typing to look up at her. she smiles when she sees the younger girl.

"good evening jiwoo. oh, what's that?"

"alex told me you wanted to get dinner but um, i thought we could eat together?"

sooyoung's smiles crookedly, warmth filling her chest.

"that's very sweet of you darling, come sit with me."

jiwoo blushes as she helps sooyoung put down their food on her desk, she pulls one of the chairs from the other table and sits across sooyoung. they start opening the boxes of food and sooyoung reaches for the potato wedges.

_"_ god it's been so long since i had these." sooyoung muses.

"maybe we shouldn't eat on your fancy desk, it might stain or something. i'm a messy eater." jiwoo chuckles and scratches the back of her head.

sooyoung hand stops halfway and a _very_ inappropriate thought of jiwoo messily eating...something else pops up in her head. sooyoung offhandedly thinks that maybe she should be visiting her toy collection later.

"it's okay jiwoo, if it stains i can always have it fixed up or buy another one altogether."

she smiles at the younger girl, her stare a little too intense. jiwoo blushes again, she breaks eye contact and looks at the pizza.

_why is she suddenly looking at me like that? gosh, she's too pretty. i think i'm gonna die._

"oh. right, um. thank you, by the way, for sending me money. it was too much. but uh i really appreciate it! i wanted to send some back but i couldn't. the app was kinda glitchy, i thought i could reinstall it but my phone sucks, so then i thought maybe i could deposit it at a bank. but i realized i didn't have your bank details and i can't just flat out ask and plus maybe you have a _lot_ of accounts so-"

"jiwoo. darling. it's fine. i sent you the money cause i have a lot and i wanted to make sure all your needs are met. if you really want to thank me, have dinner with me again on friday. okay?"

the younger girl nods and blushes again when sooyoung winks at her. they continue eating in silence, and jiwoo _still_ can't meet the older woman's eyes. 

jiwoo finds it kind of... hot, the subtle show of wealth. she usually finds it annoying when other people do it, cause sometimes it verges on being irresponsible (like destroying things on purpose just cause they can replace it) but sooyoung has this air of sophistication. you'd know she's rich _just_ from the way she stands and the way she talks and don't even get her started on the woman's figure. she knows sooyoung is a busy woman but she doesn't forget to take care of her body.

jiwoo subtly checks out the woman in front of her, her eyes travelling from the woman's waist up to her chest. sooyoung's cleavage showing through the opened buttons of her silk blouse.

_wait, wasn't her shirt not that unbuttoned when i came in?_

turns out jiwoo wasn't so subtle cause when she looks up at sooyoung the woman's staring straight at her.

_oh crap._

jiwoo looks away and aggressively shoves a pizza in her mouth. 

_so much for being subtle._

"so, jiwoo." sooyoung wipes her mouth as she sets down her food, "i asked you to have dinner with me tonight cause i wanted to talk about something."

jiwoo stops stuffing her mouth and lets out a small hum.

"i understand that you know the fact that being in this arrangement, you're not just someone i want to have dinner with and take to events and such, right?"

jiwoo gulps and almost chokes on her food.

_oh man, is this the sex talk?_

she drinks water and nods at the older woman.

_right. don't be too awkward jiwoo. you're an adult._

"good. i won't pressure you into doing anything immediately."

sooyoung sits back on her chair and crosses her legs, the slit of her tight pencil skirt telling jiwoo exactly where her black stockings end. jiwoo's eyes immediately snap to the sliver of exposed skin. she wonders if it's as smooth as it looks, wonders how easy those stockings could rip.

"i know it's your first time being a sugar baby, so we can take things slow, if you want."

jiwoo swallows again, her eyes never leaving the older woman's legs. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

sooyoung smirks. to be perfectly honest sooyoung really didn't mean to seduce the younger girl, they were just supposed to talk a little more about boundaries during sex, but the moment sooyoung saw jiwoo's eyes flick to her cleavage for a few seconds she wanted to know if it was just an accident or not. 

(plus, jiwoo brought her food, might as well pay the sweet girl back with a little show.)

so she did the old 'let-me-innocently-cross-my-legs-while-i-wear-this-tight-skirt' trick, and when she saw jiwoo have a hard time talking, she decided that maybe she could have a little after work fun.

_there's no harm in a little teasing right?_

\-------------------------------------------------------

jiwoo feels her face heat up. she's pretty sure she hasn't moved at all for a full minute, her eyes still on sooyoung's thighs. she thinks about them wrapped around her waist.

"jiwoo?"

"oh, y-yes?"

jiwoo's eyes (finally) look up at sooyoung, who's still smirking. her eyes have a dangerous glint to them—jiwoo feels like she's walking into a trap.

"i was asking what type of things you're comfortable with."

"r-right. um, i'm fine with anything really!"

"oh?" sooyoung replies as she gets up from her chair. she slowly walks to the other side of the desk, her hands caressing the smooth wood. 

jiwoo feels nervous, but also feels herself grow a little dizzy from how this woman makes her feel.

_she's just walking towards me but i feel like i wanna be on my knees for her._

sooyoung stops in front of the frazzled college student and leans back on her desk. she lifts her leg and rests her stilettoed feet in between jiwoo's thighs, her skirt rising up a little. 

"anything?" sooyoung repeats, her voice smooth and sultry.

_oh fuck._

jiwoo realizes two things.

first, sooyoung's wearing garter belts. the strips of fabric doing a good job of holding up the woman's stockings and making the pale skin of sooyoung's thighs stand out even more. 

and second…she's hard. impossibly so.

_shit._

\----------------------------------------------------

sooyoung is definitely thinking that this qualifies as more than a 'little teasing'. jiwoo looks like she's about to break the chair from how hard she's gripping the armrests.

_so so cute...oh?_

she lifts a meticulously shaped eyebrow to look at the very obvious bulge in between jiwoo's legs. the other girl must've noticed her seeing it and quickly tries to cover it up with her hands. 

_tsk tsk tsk. not on my watch._

sooyoung quickly pushes her foot forward, her red bottom stilettos resting on jiwoo's bulge.

"what's this?" sooyoung asks, a teasing tone in her voice.

"i-i. um. it's not what it looks li- _ah_!"

sooyoung pushes her foot a little more, and delights on seeing jiwoo's hips slightly thrust upwards.

_she's so hard. and so eager. adorable._

"is that so?" 

sooyoung repeats the motion, but this time runs the tip of her heels along the hard length.

"you said you're fine with anything right?" 

jiwoo nods, the younger girl's eyes trained on sooyoung's heels that are still stroking her through her sweatpants.

"are you sure?"

another nod. 

_i wonder…_

sooyoung takes her foot off of jiwoo. she sits on the edge of her huge desk and leans back on her arms, the fabric of her skirt hiking up when she opens her legs.

"if i asked you to eat me out right now, would you?"

\--------------------------------------------------------

jiwoo almost chokes on air when she sees sooyoung literally present herself to her. she never expected for things to move this fast, she thought it'll just be dinner. but from the way she's painfully hard right now, she isn't complaining. at all.

_i wanna taste her._

"so, would you darling?"

"y-yes. definitely."

_i wanna touch her too._

"that's good to hear. unfortunately, you just ate about 3 slices of pizza and i don't want that in me."

jiwoo almost whines, her disappointment clearly visible. but jiwoo understands of course. having bits of food in your mouth and eating someone out? that's one way to get some sort of infection. she shudders at the thought. 

"although there is one part of you that can definitely make up for it."

"oh yeah of course, let me wash my hands first."

"i wasn't talking about your hands."

"then what do-" she sees sooyoung's eyes drop to her crotch. " _oh._ "

"mhm."

"right. well. i-i didn't bring a condom. cause uh, i didn't expect we'll be doing this so soon."

"don't worry darling, you won't need a condom this time."

jiwoo gives the older woman a confused look but it turns into shock when she sees sooyoung take off her panties and her stockings then motions for jiwoo to come closer. jiwoo stands up so quickly that she almost knocks her chair over.

"easy there tiger, we have time. c'mere."

jiwoo approaches the woman slowly, and desperately tries not to stare at sooyoung's bare pussy.

(she fails.)

"take a closer look if you want, i don't mind."

jiwoo gets in between the older woman's legs and moves closer, close enough that her clothed cock is mere inches away from sooyoung's pussy.

"you can touch too darling. don't worry, i won't break. at least, not that easily."

jiwoo runs her hands along sooyoung's thighs, she was right. her thighs _are_ soft. jiwoo wants to bite them and leave marks.

_god she's so hot._

she's so entranced by every inch of skin sooyoung's showing her that she hasn't noticed that her cock's been pressed up against sooyoung for a while, the fabric of her sweatpants wet from sooyoung's arousal.

_fuck._

\----------------------------------------------------

sooyoung moans, feeling jiwoo's cock rubbing her. the fact that she could _feel_ how hard and how warm it is through the girl's sweatpants is making her even more wet than she already is.

she looks at jiwoo and sees that jiwoo's as turned on as she is—the younger girl's hips slowly thrusting.

_fuck, i think i pushed her too far._

"j-jiwoo…darling."

she hears jiwoo answer her with a breathy 'yeah?.

"are you— _ah_ , are you sure you're okay with this? we don't have to do this if you're not ready yet. i was just teasing you."

(sooyoung's used to fucking her previous sugar babies as soon as they met and it was better that way. whenever she's stressed and needs a release, she just calls them up and get right to it. plus, she gets to spoil them too. it's a good way to let herself get distracted from work. but with jiwoo? she's a little cautious, she doesn't wanna scare her away and make her think she's just using her for sex. jiwoo's...special. sooyoung wonders why that is.)

but apparently, jiwoo has a different idea.

she sees the younger girl get even closer and feels jiwoo's hands on her waist. she nuzzles sooyoung's neck slowly and breathes her in. jiwoo's breath is so warm that sooyoung shivers.

"i'm sure." jiwoo's voice is lower, scratchier and it makes sooyoung let out a deep breath cause of how attractive she sounds.

_fuck. alright. she did say she's sure._

"let me see you then." 

jiwoo pulls away and lifts her hoodie up a little so she can loosen the drawstrings of her sweatpants. sooyoung sees the waistband of her boxers and bites her lip. she watches jiwoo reach into her sweatpants and squeeze herself a little, the movement makes the jiwoo's length more prominent against the soft fabric.

_god. she's a big girl isn't she…_

"are you gonna keep me waiting jiwoo? i don't have all night."

she sees jiwoo blush a little and pulls the waistband of her sweatpants down along with her boxers but doesn't bother pulling them all the way down. her hands instinctively cover her hard length, a bit shy at how hard she is just from sooyoung teasing her. and sooyoung doesn't like that one bit. 

"no no, come here. let me see you darling."

jiwoo inches closer, hands still covering herself.

"come on now."

jiwoo takes her hands off herself wordlessly and puts them on sooyoung's thighs. 

_she's beautiful._

jiwoo's cock isn't huge, at least not extremely so. sooyoung estimates that it's maybe 6 or 6 and a half inches long but she's _thick_. thicker than anyone she's ever been with or the toys she uses. sooyoung feels hot just thinking about how it'll feel when jiwoo pushes inside her for the first time.

"look at you. so pretty and so hard for me. all this just from touching you a little jiwoo?"

jiwoo nods, unable to speak but her hands keep gripping sooyoung's thighs, clearly holding back from just pushing inside sooyoung. 

"you want me to take care of that for you?"

she nods. 

"use your words darling."

"yeah."

"alright then."

jiwoo looks at her, a little confused.

"i thought we—i couldn't…"

"well, i  _ did _ say you can fuck me but that doesn't mean you can cum inside me."

"wh-what?"

"you just have to pull out when you're about to cum."

sooyoung chuckles when she sees jiwoo pout, disappointed and sad at the prospect of not cumming in her, but sooyoung hasn't had any form of birth control yet and she doesn't wanna risk it, so she has to pull out.

_poor baby._

"don't worry darling, once i get checked you can cum in me as much as you want. now, come fuck me."

she sees jiwoo perk up a bit and take a hold of her cock. she runs the tip through sooyoung's folds, slipping through them with ease from how wet sooyoung is. she feels herself twitch every time jiwoo clips her clit.

"fuck. jiwoo…stop teasing me."

she sees a faint smirk on jiwoo's lips and feels her push inside.

"oh _my—fuck._ "

sooyoung moans, her eyes never leaving the sight of jiwoo's cock pushing into her.

"ngh...so _tight._ "

"and you're fucking big. _god_ , jiwoo."

when jiwoo bottoms out, sooyoung feels like she's been split in half. the burn of the thick cock inside her feels so good that she feels herself gush around jiwoo's length.

"s-sooyoung. can i move?"

"yes. please."

sooyoung feels jiwoo slowly thrust, her hands moving to grip sooyoung's ass. jiwoo's cock feels so good going in and out of her that she's sure that she's making a mess on her desk.

" _fuck_ jiwoo, faster."

jiwoo grips her ass harder and picks up her pace. sooyoung hears her desk creak as she moves to wrap her arms around jiwoo's neck. 

"fuck, fuck, _fuck_."

sooyoung's babbling now. the sheer force of jiwoo's hips hammering into her is making her grow a little delirious. 

\---------------------------------------------------

jiwoo feels the sweat trickle down her back. as much as she wants to take her hoodie off, sooyoung's grip makes it impossible.

she couldn't really complain though, when sooyoung's moaning in her ear and her cock is surrounded by soft, _wet_ heat. it feels so _good_ inside sooyoung that jiwoo grows even harder when she sees the older woman take all of her.

the girls she'd been with before couldn't take as much of her as sooyoung does. they'd say that she's 'too big'.

(of course jiwoo never had anything against that.)

but no, not sooyoung. if any, the older woman's getting messier the more she fucks her.

jiwoo absolutely _loves_ it.

"you're... taking me so well. _fuck._ so _so_ good sooyoung." jiwoo coos at her, the rhythm of her thrusts steady.

" _a-ah_." 

jiwoo feels sooyoung clench, hands gripping her back harder. 

_she liked that?_

she kisses sooyoung's neck and nips at the soft flesh. sooyoung lets out a whimper and jiwoo wants to hear more of her, wants to _feel_ more of her.

"can you take me like this all the time? you can right? i know you can. you're being _so_ good for me baby."

" _j-jiwoo_. i-"

"come on, take what you need." she feels sooyoung start moving her hips too, meeting her every thrust and getting her cock even _deeper_ than it already is. 

"oh _fuck._ " jiwoo grits her teeth. 

jiwoo pulls away, not without hearing sooyoung whine a little at the loss of contact. her hands are now on sooyoung's hips, her grip's so hard that she knows it'll bruise after. sooyoung doesn't seem to mind though, from the way she's just taking everything jiwoo's giving her.

sooyoung could only mewl as jiwoo continues to fuck her on her desk, the older woman looks so fucked out that her eyes are hazy and she's gripping the edge of the table so hard her knuckles are white. jiwoo feels her clench around her cock again. 

"look at you, so needy for my cock. wanna cum for me?"

she sees sooyoung nod, unable to speak from how good she's feeling, so jiwoo moves her hand to rub sooyoung's clit. she's so wet that jiwoo's thumb moves smoothly along the hard nub. 

"a- _ah._ 'm close."

"yeah?"

jiwoo speeds up her thrusts along with her thumb playing with sooyoung's clit. she feels the burn of her muscles from the exertion but she'd rather die than stop now.

"yes, _faster. pleasepleaseplease_."

jiwoo curses when she feels her orgasm approach so suddenly, the feel of sooyoung's pussy clenching around her and the sight of the older woman teary eyed as she begs for jiwoo to go faster proves to be too much.

"jiwoo, i'm— _fuck_!" 

jiwoo grits her teeth as she feels sooyoung cum around her cock. she tries her best to hold back her orgasm but the way sooyoung's pussy is clenching around her, practically squeezing her cock, wanting her to cum—

"oh _fuck, sooyoung. oh shit._ "

jiwoo thrusts once, twice and on the third pulls out of sooyoung. her cum gets on sooyoung's stomach and chest as she grinds the underside of her throbbing cock against the older woman's (still) clenching hole. her cock's so wet with sooyoung's cum that it had no problem moving against the older woman's folds.

_she feels...so fucking good._

\------------------------------------------------------

sooyoung feels like she's been fucked into the next week, her thighs still shaking a bit from how hard she came. she lets out a giggle when she sees the mess jiwoo left on her breasts and her tummy.

"well, it seems that our... _talk_ went smoothly." sooyoung teases. she takes a bit of jiwoo's cum with her finger and puts it in her mouth.

"mmm, tasty."

she sees jiwoo's eyes glint with something dangerous when sooyoung hums around her finger, savoring the taste. but the younger girl's expression grows into concern when jiwoo sees the state of sooyoung's body.

"oh gosh. i'm so sorry sooyoung, i've made such a mess! here let me just..."

sooyoung watches jiwoo with amusement as she tries her best to reach behind her to get some tissues, her cock still resting on sooyoung.

"jeez i never usually...get this messy...but you're just _so_ pretty and you feel _so_ good that um—well yeah. this happened." jiwoo says, her eyes looking down.

"jiwoo, darling. it's fine, really. look at me."

jiwoo looks up at her, face a little red.

"it's okay. i promise. i enjoyed it _very_ much, now," she gives jiwoo's ass a slap. "help me get up because i seem to have lost the feeling in my legs."

\------------------------------------------------------

jiwoo goes home that night happy and warm. 

sooyoung had insisted on taking her home in her car (with alex driving of course). she walks jiwoo up to her door and presses a kiss to her cheek and says something about getting jiwoo a better apartment before she says good night and leaves in her shiny black car. 

jiwoo sits on her porch in disbelief once sooyoung's car disappears around the corner. she now has an insanely hot older woman as a sugar mommy. that she gets to sleep with. at any day and at any time. 

"what the hell."

after a week, jiwoo gets a key to a new apartment at an upscale building near her university. and when she opens the door, she sees that it's fully furnished and the fridge is fully stocked. and on the dining table, all of the books she needed for the semester, a laptop (the latest model of course) and a bunch of new (and very expensive) wrestling equipment. a piece of paper with a handwritten note is on one of the (many) shoe boxes.

_hello jiwoo,_

_i have taken the liberty of getting you these. i hope they're to your liking._

_also, the apartment is yours._

_-HSY_

when jungeun comes over that night, she almost faints at the fancy new apartment and the amount of stuff sooyoung had bought for jiwoo. but once she realized it was all real she told jiwoo that they should celebrate, so they had massive amounts of junk food delivered and are now sitting on the living room floor.

"SEE? I KNEW I WAS RIGHT SIGNING YOU UP ON THAT WEBSITE!"

"yeah i know, but you also said that sooyoung might've been an old creepy man."

jiwoo flicks a french fry at the girl and jungeun dodges it.

"i said _might._ now, tell me more about this new hot milf you're dicking down and in exchange i'll tell you more about that professor i'm banging!" 

jiwoo sees jungeun wiggle her eyebrows, excited at the prospect of hearing more about sooyoung.

"always the charmer jungeun."

"you know it." jungeun replies with a smile. "now spill!"

jiwoo never kisses and tells, so she does share some details about sooyoung while jungeun listens eagerly, their conversation somehow evolving into a talk about how sooyoung wanted to buy jiwoo a whole house and a car and how jiwoo had to bargain for something less...extravagant and jungeun tells her about professor jinsol from the psychology department.

jiwoo has the best sleep of her life that night, her bed no longer having that weird lump and she doesn't have to wake up so early just to get to her job. before she drifts off to sleep, she thinks about sooyoung, how pretty the older woman is and how she might just be the luckiest person alive.

\-------------------------------------------------------

**_[a month or two later…]_ **

  
  


"fuck. _jiwoo_." sooyoung moans, a little bit too loudly.

"shh, be quiet. someone might hear." jiwoo's voice is muffled as she licks sooyoung between her legs.

"i can't— _ah,_ can't really be quiet when you're in between my legs can i?"

jiwoo stops licking to look up at the older woman. 

"do you want me to stop?"

sooyoung had accompanied jiwoo on one of her routine training sessions, since the older woman signed up the college student up on a new gym membership at a very nice gym. (she offered to buy jiwoo the gym itself but the younger girl adamantly refused and promised her that a gym membership is fine.) she'd always wanted to come but couldn't due to her numerous business meetings and prior commitments. luckily, her secretary had helped her clear a day so she could know more about jiwoo's sport and the hobbies she liked. 

it turns out though, athlete jiwoo is _very_ different from normal, day-to-day jiwoo.

at first it was fun, and she found jiwoo cute when she tried her best to teach sooyoung her training routine. she could honestly care less but seeing jiwoo so enthusiastic made her happy. but it all went down the drain when jiwoo started lifting. 

you see, sooyoung knows that jiwoo's body is...just something else. she'd ask the girl to take off her clothes when they had sex, just so she could look at the muscles and how'd her abs would flex every time she thrusts into sooyoung. 

but jiwoo lifting weights was a different thing altogether. 

she'd already felt the tendrils of arousal swirling in her tummy when she saw jiwoo's arm muscles flexing every time she lifted the barbells and how her skin glistened with sweat from all the exertion. but she didn't want to distract the younger girl from her training so she just watched silently. but the longer she watched the more aware she was about the growing wetness between her legs. 

she just wants to feel jiwoo's hands gripping her thighs, the firm muscles of her abs against her. jiwoo's arms flexing as she keeps sooyoung's legs open so she couldn't do anything but moan as jiwoo's tongue licks up at her p—

sooyoung had to excuse herself to the lockers to calm herself but what she didn't know, jiwoo had seen her leave and had followed her, worried that sooyoung wasn't feeling well. sooyoung had to explain why she left and well...here they are. 

jiwoo eating sooyoung out in the gym's locker room. 

"no _._ don't stop." sooyoung pleads.

"you wanna cum in my mouth?"

"yeah." sooyoung wants to feel embarrassed, that she's asking jiwoo to eat her out at a locker room of all places. someone could literally walk in and see them. but the thrill of getting caught makes her wet beyond belief. "please."

"so dirty sooyoung."

she doesn't have the time to protest when she feels jiwoo's soft warm tongue on her again. she grips jiwoo's hair when the younger girl's tongue goes further south licking at her hole. her hips involuntary thrust forward and jiwoo's tongue goes inside her. 

and as if that's not enough, she sees jiwoo lift one of her legs with ease, her hands gripping her by the back of her knee. it forces sooyoung to open her legs wider, giving the kneeling girl more access. sooyoung tries to close them, a bit embarrassed from being so exposed but jiwoo's keeping her legs apart with such a strong grip that it doesn't even budge. seeing jiwoo casually prove how much strength she has just turns the older woman on further.

"o-oh _fuck!_ " sooyoung slaps a hand on her mouth to silence herself as she rides jiwoo's mouth, the younger girl moaning at the way sooyoung's using her to get off.

"c-close. i'm close. _please._ "

she hears jiwoo hum and feels two fingers push inside with ease, jiwoo's tongue still licking and sucking at her clit.

"yes, yes, _yes_. jiwoo!"

sooyoung cums with a dirty moan as her hips still move desperately against jiwoo's fingers and tongue. she doesn't have time to bask in the afterglow when she sees jiwoo stand up abruptly, wrap sooyoung's legs around her waist and push her cock into sooyoung in one clean stroke.

"jiwoo, oh my _god_."

the younger girl wastes no time and starts fucking sooyoung in earnest, the force of her thrusts makes sooyoung do nothing but hang on to jiwoo for dear life.

"ah—i'm sorry sooyoung. you just— _fuck_ , you were just so hot riding my face like that. i got so hard and i— _ngh_ , i had to fuck you."

sooyoung moans at a particularly deep thrust and jiwoo kisses her to drown out the sounds coming out of her mouth. the kiss is sloppy, all tongue and teeth but sooyoung _loves_ the desperation in the way jiwoo's fucking her (since she's normally so gentle). they break apart for air and sooyoung feels jiwoo's thrusts grow erratic.

_she's close._

"jiwoo, inside. cum inside me."

jiwoo bottoms out and cums with a groan, spilling inside sooyoung. she thrusts into sooyoung a few more times as she kisses the older woman's neck. both of the women hiss when jiwoo pulls out after a few minutes, still sensitive. jiwoo helps sooyoung stand because apparently all the strength from her knees has disappeared.

"i think" sooyoung starts as they get dressed, "i shouldn't come see you train."

jiwoo laughs.

"why not?"

"you're not gonna be able to focus."

"me? who was it that had to leave cause they got so horny seeing me lift weights?"

sooyoung holds a hand to her chest in (fake) shock.

"how dare you miss kim jiwoo?" 

sooyoung sees jiwoo shake her head in amusement as she leaves for the showers.

"well, _miss_ ha sooyoung if you do decide whether you wanna come with me next time let me know. i'm gonna take a shower, wanna come with?"

jiwoo smiles at sooyoung all wide and cute as she slings a towel over her shoulder.

(something warm fills her chest and sooyoung wonders what it is.) 

sooyoung smiles back. although it doesn't quite reach her eyes, her mind still on the thought of that feeling she gets from seeing jiwoo smile at her. 

"maybe on the way back we can have dinner?" jiwoo asks as they walk towards the showers. 

"of course darling. anything for you."

jiwoo beams back at her again, eyes soft. 

she feels it again, the overwhelming warmth in her chest from the look jiwoo always has for her. 

the sudden realization makes sooyoung stop in her tracks. 

_oh._

jiwoo, noticing that sooyoung had stopped walking, stops too. 

"sooyoung? everything okay?"

"wh—ah. yes. of course."

"cool." jiwoo gives yet another smile, eyes still soft as she takes sooyoung's hand. "c'mon, let's finish up and go home."

_home._

hearing her say the word makes sooyoung think of quiet mornings with jiwoo in her bed, how difficult it'd be to get up cause she never wanted to leave—the afternoons they'd spend in her office together, sooyoung typing away on her laptop while jiwoo studies—the late nights when jiwoo would come over with dinner (cause she knows sooyoung forgets to eat sometimes), how they'd spend the whole night just having slow soft sex and the way jiwoo's eyes would look at her _so_ softly when she would tell her how good she was being and how beautiful sooyoung looked when she came.

she stares at their entwined hands as jiwoo drags her along.

sooyoung finally _finally_ understands the warmth in her chest and why she only feels it with jiwoo.

(it makes her wonder if this is how it really feels like to be in love.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY FINISHED. 
> 
> it took awhile for me to write this cause i had to fix some stuff i already wrote cause some of them were straight up garbage.
> 
> anyway!!! thanks so much for my anons on cc and my friends on twt and you!! for being so patient with my updates aha. it's been a rough couple of months but i'm slowly getting the hang of writing again. 
> 
> if you wanna know how my next update is going or wanna talk to me about fic ideas and general gay stuff come follow me on cc or twt @heej_jpg :D me and my anons have a lot of fun just talking about hcs there and of course if you wanna support me, you can buy me a ko-fi! 😌 
> 
> thanks again and see you all soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on cc at twt: heej_jpg
> 
> talk to me about prompts too. 
> 
> also, if you wanna send a broke gay a tip for my writing here's my ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/heej_jpg
> 
> thanks ( ꈍᴗꈍ)


End file.
